Of Legends & War
by KitSnake
Summary: You have two rival wolf packs, and one other. In the Uchiha wolf pack led by Alpha Uchiha Sasuke it's his third mating season, and he finally finds that one that he zings with. The problem is Foxes don't exist, do they? And can they be trusted? (Warning: Male WolfXFox, SasuNaru, KakaItac, yaoi, animal, gore, war, love, pups -Current: Main Project- )
1. The Packs and The Secret

(Warning: I do not own Naruto, Warrior Cat, Lion King, Alpha &amp; Omega nor the Transylvania franchise. Tis a fanficiton story I created, and I also borrowed an idea from my other story.)

**_Authors Note_**: (I don't really know much about wolf year's vs human years so I treat them by stages. The elder stage, adult stage, teen stage, child stage and pup stage. I also don't know much about wolves or foxes as a whole either lol. This is just something that popped up while I was trying to sleep. If you see a problem please feel free to shout it out to me ^_^ everyone needs a good scream every now and then. )

**_How Ages Work_**:

**Pups-The first season **

**Children-By the second season**

**Teens-By the third season**

**Adults-By the fourth season**

**Elders-By the Tenth season**

_:Monday:_

Overlooking the pack above from deep in the mountainous woods was a wolf. A typical rather strong yet depressed wolf that had risen to Alpha over the years due to his parent's old age. His fur was a deep raven like blue with a white underbelly from the scruff of his neck on down. It only brought out the concentrated patrolling charcoal orbs.

He had to keep alert! A pack of wolves that had broken off from the main camp many years back frequently stole pups even though they had females of their own to breed with.

They mostly did this to screw with them and attempt to weaken their numbers. Besides stealing the pups they'd also kill the poor babies if they 'thought' the infant would grow up to be weak. Those that were deemed worthy were kept and brainwashed to repeat the process.

~oOOo~

The malevolent wolfs that had broken off from the Uchiha branch were called the _Tsuyoi Clan_. These were the ones that felt the strong should survive and the weak should be cleansed. They were now led by their Alpha, Senbei Tsuyoi. A rugged gray Adult wolf with the only black underside known to wolf kind. He has a nasty scar going over both of his smoky gray eyes giving the impression that he's blind when in actuality he wasn't, and that made him all the more dangerous.

With a sinister grin that made even the bravest cringe and a voice as dark as he looked there wasn't a debate needed for most creepy canine. He was a ruthless fighter, killer and leader. The only kin he had was his son named Zetsu.

An equally rugged image of his father except he inherited the white underside of his mother like every other wolf. His fur was silvery with a black circle patch around one of his smoky emerald orbs. His birth mother was killed by his father when she couldn't produce more pups due to difficulty.

Zetsu of course didn't care. He was as conniving as his father and even had a paw in his mother's death. He joined in the raids on the other clan, stealing pups with his father and killing them if ordered so.

Their pack number at this moment was 20.

~oOOo~

The _Uchiha Clan _were the Tsuyoi's enemy more than rival. They refused to settle with the other clan's brutal way of life. The attacks were getting more frequent but there wasn't much they could do. They did have daily patrols and scouts that proved pointless because pups would manage to go missing regardless of overnight efforts.

With all that going on they still tried to avoid a war because that would be giving into the Tsuyoi way. They'd only go to war if a full on attack was issued. Till then they protected the young since that's all they were after.

Their pack number count at this moment was 23.

~oOOo~

The Uchiha Clan's Alpha title belonged to one of the clan's heirs, Uchiha Sasuke. The wolf that was stalking his pack in a protective sense with the same intensity he would have if hunting pray. He did have a brother named Itachi that would have been deemed leader but he wasn't chosen by the elders for certain reasons. The older kin bore no hard feelings towards his little brother for this.

The elders consisted of the packs parents that had reached their tenth season alive and flourished. They lived higher up in the mountains where the hunt was easier and less problems occurred for them with their advanced knowledge. They left their adult offspring's to learn on their own and earn their place with them when the time came. Now unless the pack really needed guidance then they must hike up the rough terrain to seek audience. These wolves made the rules for the future and are responsible for those in the past.

Right now the rule of the game was mating season. That's right, it's that time again like always! So no one should really be on high alert yet their vigilant leader was.

Why?

Because the Uchiha Alpha hated mating season so he used his title to keep busy.

The ritual was actually quite simple! You Zing. When people started to zing with each other on certain times of the season the elders called it mating season and so it became that way for many years. Your eyes lock together for a brief moment and you barely notice that lavender flash of light that shoots across your dazed orbs.

You fall in love instantly and mate all night during the full moon at the end of the cycle. Then boom! Little pups everywhere. Once you find your mate you stay with them till death parts you, in which case you have to find another after a season mourning.

It seemed easy enough though the great Alpha just couldn't zing with anyone. No matter how hard he tried he didn't get that connection.

For two mating seasons Sasuke went on mate-less and now he was at his third. And he wasn't getting any younger! The females and males still fawned over him but no one could reach him.

"You should at least join in the festivities brother." Itachi said as he jumped up on the perch to sit beside the depressed Alpha. He had found himself a rougue mate during the second season, and was currently working on his second batch of pups as well. That's the other thing about this strange world.

They all worshiped one deity named Kyuubi. No one knows whether he was fox or wolf but he was powerful and all knowing. He was the one that gave them the gift of unquestioning love so even males could have partners to make pups. The elders spoke and still speak of him highly besides the fact that no one has seen him…ever.

So yes, Itachi will be pregnant with more little rascals real soon.

"My job is to watch over them Itachi. I've been doing this for 2 seasons now. I don't have time to-"

"Have a little fun? Come on Sasuke look at yourself. You need to find someone, mate and have me nieces and nephews already! I've already given you like 5 and hopefully 5 more on the way…" He grinned with mirth in his vocals while waging his fluffy tail franticly.

He resembled his little brother by color but not detail. He had strange lines between his eyes down to his muzzle and his fur was much longer unlike his brother's short bristled pelt.

Sasuke just shook his head with a sigh, letting his coat catch the cool breeze.

"Easy for you to say. Where is your mate anyway?"

"Kakashi has taken the liberty to show the children how to hunt. Personally I think he's been teaching them how to give lame excuses. You know what Katski told me yesterday?! He told me that the reason he didn't want to take a bath was because he had to save a rabbit from eating itself for getting married to a toad! That just threw me off on so many levels." The older raven ranted on making his little brother chuckle to himself. Katski was one of five of his hyper pups that were now at their child stage.

The Alpha could admit he was jealous of his older brother and his mate. He'd been trying for so long to find someone and now it just seemed hopeless.

Even the leader of the Tsuyoi clan had found a mate before he had. Hell, his son was now a bloody teen.

Itachi could see his brother sink deeper into a stupor.

"I'll take watch. You go have fun." He nuzzled the younger adult slightly out of the way so he could take his spot.

The Alpha attempted to retake his position and received a warning growl for it.

"Go! Meet someone!" He demanded to the pack leader as he sat tall on his hind legs and looked out over the pack.

Sasuke gave in with a low sigh and jumped down from the rock like perch, landing perfectly on the ground with the slightest ruffle in his pelt.

The festivities consisted of mostly wolves going around mingling with each other trying to find that right one. You'd see them freeze very awkwardly for a brief moment when they do find someone.

The Alpha himself found the whole thing preposterous. People going starry eyed and falling in love made no sense to him. Or maybe he was just overly jealous of everyone? He had no idea. While he sniffed the air taking in the scent of fresh deer being brought in he caught another scent. It was faint but something about its abnormality was drawing him in. He followed his nose for a while only to be stopped by Sakura.

A pink pelted wolf labeled one of the most beautiful for her rare colored coat like Hinata. She jumped in front of the Alpha blocking his path and knelt down in a playful positon with her hind courters raised and tail wagging in the air.

"Sasuke!" she shouted happily and rolled over on her back looking up at the startled wolf.

The Alpha grunted and looked down at the pesky she wolf.

"Evening Sakura." He replied and walked around her without much care.

She quickly got up staggering on her four legs and hurried after the raven.

"What's the rush?"

"Sakura don't you and lee have something to do?"

"Don't get fussy with me Uchiha because you can't find a mate…" Sakura bantered before she realized how he took it.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's okay."

He walked away with drooping ears and a sad tail behind him to hyphen his gloom.

Sakura hung her head in regret and watched the pack leader head towards the forest. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. All she wanted was for the Alpha to lighten up and meet someone that could give his life a special kind of meaning other than that of a leader.

Said pack leader halted near the trees that surrounded the large den area. He sat on his hind legs and tried to distract himself from his lonely life by attempting to pick up that scent again. Getting nothing he turned to leave only to have something catch his eye for a fleeting second.

It moved quickly and precisely amongst the shadows of the tall pine trees getting an instant reaction out of the Alpha to chase it.

Itachi observed his brothers sudden disappearance into the woods with worry. His ears flopped down and he prayed for the others safety as well a few other things.

Sasuke sprinted after the critter guessing it was one of the Tsuyoi's scouts. The only thing odd about was that it was really fast. He followed the sound of the rustling of leaves and padding against dirt until he finally leaped from the trail into a small clearing. He looked around hearing movement everywhere till it stopped. The sound picked up again in one direction and he launched forward, crashing into whatever it was and pinning it down on to the earth on its back.

With a paw at its throat he looked down to see a bright visual he couldn't believe.

A fox.

Its pure orange-ish red pelt ignited in the sunlight with a soft snow white underside too add to its flawless appearance. His eyes trailed up to meet the fiery marine orbs that were staring defiantly back into his own onyx ones.

Then out of nowhere he froze...

They both ceased to move, breathe and or talk. The purple glimmer zinged across without a trace sealing the bond. The two in a daze didn't notice the contract being made like most didn't at first, but they did feel something.

"Off me dung brain!" The fox shouted as he used its four legs to heave the raven off.

Sasuke staggered off onto the ground on his side. When he found his pawing he got back up to see the fox was gone… As if it was never there in the first place.

He looked around frantically for the mystic creature and saw no clue. Something did jump out from the shadows of the trees in front of him but it wasn't the fox.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Kakashi stormed over to the stunned Alpha.

The accused shrugged while he tried to get a grip of what he'd just been through.

"Sasuke! Can you hear me? We are almost in Tsuyoi territory come on!" The silver pelted wolf urged the leader away out of danger.

Sasuke followed his brother-in-law absentmindedly. He barely heard anything he said either for he was busy looking around for the sly canine.

"…so when I got back Itachi asked me to check on you. What were you doing?" Kakashi asked when he noticed the wolf seemed preoccupied.

"I saw a fox…"

"That's not possible. Foxes don't exist remember?" The older wolf said with a convinced tone and total faith in the elder's words.

The raven shrugged and recapped the history lesson they'd been told a million times.

The Foxes had supposedly disappeared many years ago somewhere after and or in the middle of a different war amongst the wolves. After a while they practically became a tall tale. No one knew why they vanished. So the question rose if they even existed at all.

But Sasuke knew what he saw and felt it somehow.

They soon made it back to the happy embrace of the pack. None of the children or pups had been taken yet but there were still Tsuyoi sightings. Everything was all well except for the Alpha leader.

He was in great distress now that he'd come to reality of what had happened back in the woods. That fox had stolen his heart. The connection was sealed and there would be no other until one of them dies.

He was now stuck with a myth.


	2. The Fox

During the whole day the Alpha couldn't get the fox out of his mind. He didn't dare mention it to Itachi out of fear that he'd make him take the night off, and thankfully Kakashi didn't say anything. So he carried on till nightfall with the azure orbs burning in his thoughts.

He didn't quite get why the fox would run away because he must have felt something! It's safe to say that the pack leader was still at odds on the whole thing.

Sasuke and his patrol party were on their last round for the night. It had been a quiet normal first mating day. The moon light only helped their already impressive night vision as they circled their sleeping grounds.

When they returned to their den the Alpha and his squad caught a glimpse of something in the shadows before a frightened scream ringed out. He looked to his patrolling group already awaiting his orders.

"Go check on the pack."

With that they took off without hesitation and moved silently.

He himself tracked the figure they'd saw. He sniffed the ground for the intruders scent and picked up on a very familiar Tsuyoi like fragrance. Anger built up, fueling his speed as he tracked the owner down through the shadowy moonlit darkness. The scent led far, far out from the den into the border of the enemies' territory. He stopped abruptly when he heard a scuffle of growls of pain and then a dying howl.

The Alpha went under the radar and backtracked the noise to the strange scene.

His fox was there in the middle of a dim lighted grove with his paw on top of a clearly now dead younger wolfs neck.

Sasuke stayed in the shadows of the trees not wanting to believe what he was witnessing. Forgetting completely about the scent he watched the fox lean down to sniff the dead wolf for reasons he didn't know of.

'No… he just-' the Alpha faltered in mid thought while stepping back onto that twig that always seems to be there when needed to give away someone's position.

The quick fox looked up from the dead animal upon hearing the annoying sound and started to sniff the air.

Sasuke let out a subtle regretful growl for he had to do his duty. He pounced from the shadows onto his star-crossed mate bringing him to ground like earlier when they met.

The canine squirmed then gagged for air as the Alpha increased pressure on his neck. He only backed off slightly when he felt his heart sink at seeing his mysterious creature in pain.

"Stay down." The raven ordered harshly anyway. He had to keep his image despite his feelings for the one he had pinned.

The trapped canine snapped his jaws at the wolf causing him to retaliate and do the same. They both were ready to kill each other yet there was a delay...

"Uncle Sasuke what are you doing?" came a familiar little voice to the Alpha.

An itty bitty wolf in his child stage with silver darkened fur and onyx orbs came fumbling out from the bushes next to the two.

Sasuke's jaw dropped in confusion at why his nephew was there.

"Katski! What are you doing here?! It's not safe!" The Alpha raged at the little one thinking he'd come wondering out in the middle of the night.

Little Katski stepped back with his ears down in fear.

"Wow, aren't you great with kids?" the fox spoke up with sarcasm in his sly assertive voice.

"Silence fox!" He snapped at the creature beneath him whom just bared its fangs at him in defiance.

"His name is Naruto!" Katski beamed when he got the courage to speak in front of his enraged uncle/Alpha.

Naruto grinned that foxy grin up at the wolf who seemed a bit lost.

"How do you know this?" He asked his nephew with a gentle tone this time.

"He told me after he saved me from the Tsuyoi wolf!" Katski announced happily with his ears popped back up and his tail springing to life as well.

The Alpha looked over at the dead wolf upon hearing this news.

"So will you get off me now birdbrain or fur in your case?" Naruto grumbled at the wolf still above him.

The Alpha backed down off the fox and over to the deceased canine. While sniffing its corpse he picked up the certain Tsuyoi scent that he'd found a while ago.

'This Tsuyoi was at least in his teen age…Why was he out here alone?' Sasuke wondered as he looked over the wasted life.

Naruto must have cracked his neck because there was no blood on the wolf anywhere. He also looked very familiar, but he just couldn't pin out who it was yet.

His thoughts were interrupted when the fox passed by in front of him, taking over his thoughts when his curvy tail swished over his snout. When the devious creature did this the Alpha picked up the heavenly aroma he'd found in the evening.

"He was going to kill him. I couldn't allow it." Naruto explained when he stopped beside Katski and placed a paw on the curious child's tail to stop him from wondering off.

"I thank you." the Alpha exhaled with relief in his voice that his mate wasn't an enemy.

"No need to wolfy. Just keep better watch of your younglings." Naruto leaned down and lifted his paw up off the child's tail. He then gently picked up the little wolf by the scruff of his neck and returned him to Sasuke.

He had no choice but to take hold of his nephew.

Katski just wiggled around to get down.

"I'm not a youngling! I'm almost a full two seasons old!" Katski defended his pride with conviction in his child-like vocals.

Naruto chuckled softly at the little thing before nuzzling its exposed belly with his muzzle making the child laugh and push its small paws on the fox's nose.

Sasuke smiled inside at this, imagining his own pups with fox….

"Still a youngling little one. Be safe…both of you." With that he retracted from the befuddled two.

The Alpha tried to mumble something to the fox but Naruto had already vanished back into the darkness once more.

"I'm guessing we can't tell father huh?" Katski asked with curiosity ringing in his voice.

The older wolf nodded with a chortle and headed home with his nephew.

Once safely back at the den they were greeted by a worried Itachi and his other four pups. Kakashi had left to go look for his son some time ago so he wasn't there to see his child return.

"Thank Kyuubi your both alright!" Itachi sighed at ease with an appreciative smile.

The Alpha released the little wolf so it could run over to its father and siblings. He watched them nuzzle, lick and sniff the boy lovingly welcoming him back home.

The father was checking over his offspring for bruises and such while his siblings just wanted to know if he was scared or if the wolf that took him died a horrible death.

Oh they were delightful children.

Sasuke shook his head and looked over to the right. There he saw a pair of taunting sapphire in the bushes. He walked towards the watching pair blindly until it vanished within the hedge.

"Sasuke where are you going? Did you get the wolf that took Katski? Are you okay?" Itachi threw question after question with worry in his voice while he headed over to check on him next.

"I'm fine Itachi really, and kind of…Look I'll be right back okay?" The Alpha ran off into the bushes without waiting for a reply.

The older brother watched his kin leave unexpectedly. He wanted to chase after him but he had to stay with his litter since his own mate hadn't made it back yet.

"Father, Katski's biting Otsu again!" bellowed Ibuki, the only female of the litter.

Itachi sighed and walked back over to separate the two little balls of fur.

Sasuke searched within the bushes once he was at the spot where he'd saw the fox. He sniffed around, letting his snout go over the leaves to pick up Naruto's scent. It led him away from the den and back into the forest to the clearing where he'd met the canine last time.

There the scent broke and he couldn't pick it up again anywhere else. He tried and tried again, sniffing the air for hints.

"Why do you follow me wolf?"

He knew that was his mates voice but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Because we…we zinged. I know it sounds silly, but in my world that's a big thin-"

"We what? Zing?" Naruto interrupted, finding himself laughing at the word when he stepped out into the moonlight.

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh with or be infuriated.

"Yes, it's a certain connection that you get with someone that means you're their mate." The Alpha explained as he took notice of the look on the fox's face change from amused to disbelief.

"Mate? We are not mates! What is Zing anyway?" the fox demanded to know with practiced blithe in his voice.

"Zing is when you meet that special someone and your eyes lock on each other. You feel this strange feeling in your heart that ties you to that person like sealing a bond over a life time." The Alpha started to realize how weird it sounded.

"All that through a stare? Sounds stupid to me." Naruto mocked while he looked over the embarrassed wolf. 'He isn't that bad looking. A little charming perhaps but he is a wolf. Oh well…' he thought to himself with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Really? Then how do you find a mate?" Sasuke asked the fox seeing as though he didn't look convinced.

"Well mister wolf we have a test. If one really wants to prove his love for his mate he must fight and defeat their father." The fox sounded overly proud about this. His high was shot down by the sarcastic look from the raven.

"Really?" Sasuke snickered and tried not to laugh at the other's barbaric ways.

Naruto glared at the wolf before regaining his composure.

"Hmph...It's a cuss allot better than going cross eyed." He taunted while circling the wolf.

"I think it's better than old age brute force methods." The Alpha retaliated with a smirk.

"Watch it wolf! It's an honor to even have the challenge accepted!" The fox snapped at the other canine whom just growled playfully back.

"My name is Sasuke."

Naruto halted in front of the wolf with a name and gave him a not so impressed expression.

"And? You're still a wolf."

"And you're still a fox? Shall I just call you my kitsune then?" Sasuke teased without thinking.

He blushed through raised flaming fur and bared his teeth growling at the alpha as his ears flattened back.

"Did I strike a nerve?" The raven teased even more getting what he wanted.

The fox tackled him to the somewhat grassy earth this time, pinning him down.

"Watch it wolf! I won't hesitate to rip your throat out."

"Do it then." The pleased wolf leaned up and licked the right side of the fox's muzzle.

Naruto staggered and jumped back to wipe at his cheek with the side of his paw.

Sasuke got up smiling and walked over to his flustered mate. He sat on his hind legs and let his tail sway in a rhythm.

"Are you alright love?" The Alpha asked with his protective dominant side kicking in. He hunched over slightly to sniff the other only to see him back away.

"We are not mates!" He hissed out this time feeling the heat on his face not go away at all therefore making his statement sort of invalid.

"Even if we aren't…don't tell me you don't feel something…" Sasuke lowered his guard and stepped towards the peculiarly frightened fox.

"I...I...I'm not supposed to…You ar-"

"Not supposed to what?" The alpha frowned and wondered if he already had a set mate.

"I can't lo-" The fox stopped midway in confession when he heard a noise come from afar.

Sasuke picked up on this as well and looked towards it out of instinct. When he turned back the fox was of course gone again.

"….Naruto?" Sasuke called out with concern in his voice while searching the area.

"Your friends are coming. I have to go…"

The Alpha turned around in surprise to see the fox with a distant bittersweet look on his face.

"How come I lose your scent at times?" He asked for he really didn't understand how he could have it one moment then loose it out of thin air.

"Sorry wolfy but that's a secret. Goodbye..." He said with mysterious downcast cerulean.

"Well can we meet again please? Maybe here...tomorrow?"

"Hm... Sure, but at sunrise not a second later. If you are late then you'll never see me again." Naruto flicked his tongue against the right side of the wolf's muzzle and took off.

Sasuke blinked in shock and mumbled, "I won't." He stared at the spot his mate once stood for what seemed like hours.

"Why are you back here again!? And who were you talking to?" came the voice of Kakashi once again. He emerged from a bush growth along with the rest of the patrol.

"No reason, let's go! Katski is safe back at the den." The Alpha assured his friends, using his nephew as a distraction against his brother-in-law.

Kakashi lit up with relief upon hearing the news. He didn't bother to question the pack leader too much on who he was talking to anymore when they headed back home.

Everyone returned to their respected dens while Sasuke didn't vacate to his empty one. Kakashi and Itachi had offered him to stay with them for the night and he accepted. He knew he'd be up all night thinking about tomorrow so he needed the kids to tire him out.

"Hey Uncle Sasuke are you sleep? Did you see Naruto again? Uncle Sasukeee?" Katski bugged and whispered countless questions to his uncle while getting comfortable on the Alphas head. The rest of his siblings had decided to sleep with their parents while he pestered his uncle.

"I'm trying to sleep….youngling." Sasuke gave the small hint with a smirk and closed eyes. His nephew giggled tiredly and curled up with content.


	3. An act of war

_:Tuesday:_

He could barely wait till sunrise so he woke a few minutes early to head out. His sleeping nephew rolled over off his head onto the earthy floor when he got up. He picked the child up gently by his scruff and carried him off to his parents that weren't there.

The rest of the litter were there though so he set the child amongst the others and watched him cuddle up to them. Their parents must have been out hunting. He left the den quietly and stretched out once he was outside.

"You're awake! We brought breakfast early." Itachi beamed joyously with a smile over to his younger brother. Kakashi was walking along beside his him with four dead rabbits in his mouth by their tails.

"Thank you both."

"No problem at all. Are the children still sleep?" He asked with a swish of his tail when he came to a halt in front of his brother.

The Alpha nodded as Kakashi placed the rabbits in front of their den.

"We should wake them." The silver lined wolf announced while he headed inside to wake his offspring.

"I'll take one to leave."

"Huh? Why?" The older brother questioned his kin that had been acting strange lately.

Sasuke took one of the rabbits by its tail in his mouth and glanced back at his brother. His ears dropped making an apologetic face before he took off.

"Wait! Who's going to do the patrol… today…?" His dawned off as his little brother disappeared out of site into the woods again.

"Rabbit?!"

"Fooood!"

"Movee overrr!"

"Get off of me ChiChi!"

"Papaaa!"

The hurried voices of the hungry children mewled from within the den as they tried to get untangled with their fathers help. Itachi sighed figuring he'd get his mate to do the patrol party today and when his brother comes back he'd get some answers.

~oOOo~

The sun was rising as the wolf raced through the woods to the spot where they'd promised to meet. He'd made a list of things to ask the fox with first being a relocation of their meeting place. He should have did that last night but he didn't have time to even think properly.

Once he was there the sun was up in the orange tanned sky mixing with purple hue. He dropped the rabbit on the ground in a hurry so he could sniff around. His tail swished franticly as his ears were erect listening out for any sudden movement.

"You beat me here…that's not good." Naruto jumped out from amongst the bushes into the clearing. He landed with a soft thud and sat on his hind legs with his tail up and moving back and forth with the breeze innocently.

"Kitsu-"

"Aye! My names Naruto. I don't do pet names wolf!" The fox snapped with a sly grin at the end. He strutted over to the happy wolf and almost cringed at the odd feeling.

"Well you may call me whatever you wish Naruto."

The Alpha then hunched over to nudge the dead rabbit with his nose towards the approaching mammal.

Naruto stopped to lean his head down with his ears back to sniff the presented kill.

"You didn't catch this?" He revealed as he continued pick up other scents.

"No, my brother's mate did."

"Hm...Then I don't want it."

The fox held his head up high and turned his back on the confused wolf.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't catch it! Plus it's a rabbit…they're not exactly a first courting gift either."

"Courting?" Sasuke perked up at the inspiring news. He had never really courted with anyone so this was a big step for him.

"No I didn't mean it like tha-"

"So we have a chance?!" The wolf ushered in a hurry while stepping up beside his questionable mate.

"No we don't I-…Forget it. Where is my gift then?"

"Somewhere out of Tsuyoi territory?"

"Fair enough." Naruto cooed playfully with a nip at the Uchiha's ear.

The Alpha's ear twitched slightly at the attempted contact. He led the way blushing through raven fur the whole time.

"Pardon me for asking but you are the Alpha of your pack correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered as they headed a good distance away into 'unclaimed' territory.

"So shouldn't you be back home doing Alpha business instead of mingling with a fox?"

"My brother can handle it…My turn, are there more of you?"

"Of course…why?"

They came upon a river crossing that stretched far on for miles down the mountain. No one ever came over here too much or claimed this territory because the rushing waters were dangerous for pups. At the banks the two stopped to look around.

"You're kind of a Myth so to speak…."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because no one has seen a fox for a long time now. After the war apparently, many people just assumed you never existed."

"Hmm, is that so…?"

"Yes?" Sasuke halted to see the once again distant look on the fox.

"Hah, no point in dwelling in the past. Where's my gift wolfy?" Naruto said with hidden urgency in his voice to get off the topic.

"Um…." The pack leader looked up and down the river for any hint of a worthy present.

"I guess you really don't love me then."

"I do it's just…I've never done this before…" He admitted his folly while lowering his head in shame.

The fox was arguing with himself on how pathetic the wolf was and yet somehow cute at the same time. He was definitely more emotional than most of his kind that he'd met.

"Oh forget it then. I'm not the one for gifts anyway…I'm more for fighting!" Naruto smiled cunningly, knowing that it would distract him.

"Fighting?"

"ON GAURD!" The fox shouted and launched at the un-expecting wolf, making them roll off along the banks way to close to the raging river. They ended up in a position they were way too familiar with.

"Heh-heh not bad wolfy." He leaned up and flicked his tongue over the wolf's nose.

Sasuke chuckled and returned the gesture by licking his mate's cheek more than once.

Naruto giggled and pawed the wolf's muzzle to stop.

"How come we can't be together but we can spend time together?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of play.

"Because you're a wolf…" Those words meant allot more than the Alpha thought they did.

"Just because we are of different breed?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I can't tell you so stop asking! We can't be together! Why don't you just except that?!"

The fox squirmed his way out from under the wolf, not liking the change in conversation. He started to walk away with his head down and not a single farewell.

"Naruto…wait! I'm sor-"

"You should go home wolfy…I think they need you right about now." Naruto hinted with a strange regretful tone and his back to the wolf.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke got no response as the fox took off suddenly down the river banks. The wolf felt his heart racing all of a sudden as he got that instinctive feeling that something was seriously wrong. He dashed back around trees and over bushes towards home. Upon getting closer he could hear mournful howls and the crying from startled children.

When he made it back to the den he saw everyone fretting about over the young and others.

"Sasuke where have you been?!" Sakura demanded to know as she darted over from her den opening, leaving Lee with the pups.

"I was busy! What's going on?" He looked around in a panic upon not being greeted by his brother or Kakashi first.

"Busy?! The Tsuyoi attacked! Kakashi was on patrol at the time with half the group while the others stayed. They…they ambushed the patrol! Then they attacked us directly like it was practiced! No one was prepared! I-It was so early and it happened so fast that everyone just defended what they could!" She found herself stammering for air after that rush of information and the tragedy that had took place.

"Where's my brother? Where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi and Itachi are at the Med-Den….for some reason they were the only ones injured terribly besides the patrol…." The cherry blossom wolf looked down in despair for reasons unknown to the Alpha.

"Where are their young?"

"Itachi tried his best but…but Senbei…he…he killed them all except for Ibuki….we couldn't find her so we're guessing he took her and…"

Sasuke stared at the she wolf, not processing what he'd just heard.

"Senbei was here….?"

"This was personal Sasuke. He went straight for Itachi and his pups! What did you do to him?!" She raged out of fear earning the clans attention.

This was way out of the norm for Senbei to direct a full on attack for just one specific pack member. The Tsuyoi Alpha has done many things but he has never done something like this during mating season.

To top it off Sasuke had been leaving allot recently so this rose their suspicion more. The Alpha could sense the tension rising amongst the pack and took a hesitated paw forward.

"I'm sorry fo-"

"For abandoning us?!" someone from the pack interrupted.

"Yeah where were you?!"

More stirs of questions and anger arose towards the unprepared pack leader. Everyone wanted to know why this happened and why he wasn't here. As they started to swarm him he made a dash for the med-den.

After entry through the vine like curtains he saw Kakashi and Itachi beside each other on their sides breathing heavily against the den walls as the med wolf Tsunade looked them over.

"You've caused quite a stir pup…where were you?" Tsunade asked as she bit back the vexation building up in her voice. She was a pale-ish yellow wolf with a purple painted diamond in the middle of her forehead to show her med ranking. Currently she was the only one…

Sasuke just walked over to his brother and sniffed his unconscious body worriedly.

"Stop."

He backed off at her words with his head down.

"Where were you?"

"Where are the pups?" Sasuke asked in an absent voice, not wanting to believe what Sakura had told him.

"All over their den….A team's over there cleaning up the place." She didn't mean to sound so nonchalant…She was just angry at him and the wolf responsible for such a heinous crime.

The Alpha choked and collapsed on the floor, bringing his paws over his eyes.

"Don't cry now. It's too late to weep…. That monster has their daughter." She looked over the raven that was crying softly trying not to fully break.

"The only reason I'm not blaming you for this is because…it's as if you weren't supposed to be here. From the patrol that barely made it back they told me how Senbei ambushed them and went after Kakashi directly. He then let his party deal with them so no one got back to warn us. Once he felt he injured Kakashi enough he came here with the rest of his group…."

"I was so busy trying to protect the medicine I didn't notice that they weren't really trying to kill any of us until I heard an awful scream from Itachi's den. By the time I got there with some others it was too late and they retreated…. This was a direct hit at the people you love rather than the whole pack. I went up to the mountains a while ago to consult the elders and they believe the same thing."

"So if I was here this wouldn't have happened." Sasuke groaned in a fit of self-pity through tears.

"Even if you were here the outcome might have still been the same. With that said I ask again. Where the hell have you been?"


	4. Senbei

"I was with a fox..."

"Mhm, and where is this fox now?"

He removed his paws out of surprise that she didn't question his sanity.

"You believe me?"

"Should I not at this point?" Tsunade didn't spare him a glance while she was busy mushing up more herbs on a leaf to put on the wounds.

"Well I don't know where he is, but he sensed the danger before I did."

The med wolf's ears perked up and she turned her head slightly to the raven.

"Explain."

"…He said that I should get back to the pack but by then it was too late." The Alpha's ears dropped down as his tail remained motionless.

"Could he be working with the Tsuy-"

"NO!" Sasuke jumped to the fox's defense a little too quickly.

Tsunade let out a low growl for the wolf to watch it before she realized what was going on.

"You zinged with a fox!" Sarcasm ringed in her voice with a chuckle to follow.

"Yes I did?"

"Well then maybe you should consider the fact that your precious fox might have set you up."

"Watch your tongue Tsunade."

"You're so quick to defend a fox rather than your own pack."

The Alpha turned away and bit back another growl. No matter how much he wanted to object deep down he knew she was right. He hung his head and sunk into deeper shame and utter lost at the situation.

Tsunade grumbled at the male's gloomy state and remembered his struggle with mating season.

"Look I know that's your 'mate' now but the pack comes before mates. Especially ones not of our breed!"

"I know, I know... I'll set this right and prove to you Naruto had nothing to do with this."

"Naruto huh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to speak with Senbei."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tsunade chortled until she saw the wolf was serious.

"Oh no, you aren't joking are you?"

"I'm not."

"Fine, then at least take some of the scouts with you. Preferably Gaara and Lee to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Sasuke nodded as the med wolf returned back to her medicine.

"I'll find out what happened I promise."

"Good because as of right now if he wanted to do a full on attack none of us would make it."

He left with those words to pile onto his conscious. Luckily the pack was about checking on each other seeming to be ignoring him. He didn't mind the silence while searching around for Gaara. It gave him time to think on the situation though that didn't help. He only ended up eventually getting frustrated that he couldn't find the crimson furred wolf anywhere. He headed off to the wolf's home den to see if he was there instead.

"Alpha?"

Sasuke turned around to see the canine he had been seeking for sitting there on his hind legs eyeing him coldly.

"When did you...never mind. I need your assistance to-"

"Why should I help you Uchiha? You've heard what's happened right? What people are saying about you?"

"I know but hear me out first. If we don't talk to Senbei now and figure out what caused this he might attack full on next time."

"Hm, so what's is your plan then?"

"Find the problem and fix it."

"That won't bring back Itachi's children…"

The Alpha's heart took another blow and he fought to hold it together.

"I know it won't okay! But it could stop further bloodshed."

Gaara dipped his head as if to think about it for second and nodded.

The raven let out a relieved sigh as the ginger eyed him with distaste still. They both left in silence to get Lee and of course he was all for helping. No more than those two would be needed because any more than that would look like the wrong notion.

They left immediately while the pack continued to cater to each other's needs. Upon entering the Tsuyoi territory the grass, trees and wild life seemed to die down as they reached the wasteland part of the mountain.

With no green in sight and just barren land covered by hard dirt the territory looked uninhabitable. Ebony jagged rocks protruded out of the ground as if spiking out of the earth.

Lee let fear seep in causing him to bump against Gaara making the cherry wolf snarl at him.

"Hush." Sasuke hissed back at the two as they approached a turning point into a deep hole in the mountainous wall. Howls, hungry growls and disturbing laughter echoed from the opposite side of the apparent cave like place.

"Well are we going to go in with our tails between our legs?"

"Why would you say something like that Gaara? Be confident. The power of our youth should be-"

"Lee we are both 6 seasons old while Sasuke is pushing 7. Nothing about us is youthful!" Gaara berated his friend on instinct.

"Gaara if you're going to bitch about this you shouldn't have come." The Alpha spoke up as they headed towards the cave entrance in a line.

"Says our 'attentive Alpha'. With that said I'm sure you've noticed that we haven't run into any patrols!"

"Why would they need patrols now?"

Sasuke's question lingered in the long empty cavern entrance as their eyes adjusted to the dark. They couldn't help but wince as the light came back in full force to blind them. Once their orbs adjusted to the brightness they were met with an arena like opening with the sun shining smack in the center above from the open oval cut out of the sky above.

Silence fell upon the place as the three intruders were met with an onslaught of wolves eyeing them from all over the place. One wolf in particular with a small bone his mouth was resting on top of a black jagged rock ledge smack in the center against the shadows of the cave walls.

Only his pale eyes could be seen amongst that small patch of darkness.

Sasuke's own onyx eyes fell on the lurking pair.

"Senbei." The Alpha didn't notice he was growling till Gaara stepped beside him to signal that they were extremely outnumbered.

Other Tsuyoi wolves had begun to surround them with hungry distorted faces.

"Can we eats' them!?" someone from the Tsuyoi pack screamed in an eerie high pitched voice earning murmurs of approval.

"No." came the deep spine tingling voice of their heartless Alpha after he'd cracked the bone in his teeth.

Senbei jumped out from amongst the shadows he seemed to be one with. The pack cleared a path for the larger wolf to come through. He's rumored to be of dire wolf descent which would explain his abnormal size.

"Look who's in the wrong place at the wrong time again?" Senbei cooed out in that taunting threatening voice earning a strange sadistic roar of laughter from his followers.

"Why'd you attack my pack?!" Sasuke demanded over the noise, not picking up on the comment.

"Learn some manners mouse pet! You're in my domain now. As for your question…I didn't attack your pack directly now did I?" He let out a twisted laughter knowing what he'd done.

Gaara acted on angered impulse and launched at the sinister wolf only to be taken down in a blur of fur and teeth by one of Senbei's many guards.

"Let him go!" The raven panicked upon seeing the guard's teeth lock over the crimson wolf's throat as he squirmed.

"Manners Uchiha, manners. You have no right to demand anything of me." Senbei circled the frightened Alpha, keeping the onyx eyes locked on him as he broke him off from lee.

"In fact it's downright insulting!" He said cockily with a rather barbarous grin to follow while he circled one last time for the raven to see that the emerald wolf was missing.

"Lee!" Sasuke's fur stood on edge from the hungry eyes baring down on him.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Can you count? The red head is down and the pathetic one is missing."

"Why…what did I do to you?! Why are doing this-"

"My son you idiot. That's why." Senbei had a certain sharp tone in his voice when he snapped at the wolf. He sat there on his hind legs and let his large tail swish back and forth somehow aggressively.

"Y-Your son?! I haven't seen your son!"

"LIAR!" The Tsuyoi Alpha roared in fury earning a symphony of different howls from the others mockingly.

"I tell no lies!" Sasuke growled back at the wolf.

"Really now? Pet, could you come here for a minute." Senbei turned his head and upper body to the shadows where he was before. A pair of familiar azure appeared in the black empty space.

The fox himself strutted out from amongst the darkness beneath the jagged rock ledge. He had a blank bored expression on his face when he made his way over through the path made for him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief when his supposed 'mate' approached and took Senbei's side.

"You know my mate?!" He hunched down to attack the Uchiha Alpha but the fox casually stepped in between them.

"He doesn't know me like that. Calm down big boy." Naruto licked the Tsuyoi's rough muzzle playfully for him to chill out for once.

The raven didn't know how much more he could take. While all he knew continued fall apart his brain couldn't even begin to process why it was.

Senbei cooled down with a snarl to the trespassing wolf.

"Naruto what is this?" Sasuke asked while he resisted from letting his voice crack.

"I don't know what you mean." He swayed back to his spot beside Senbei without recognition.

Gaara stopped squirming once he saw the unbelievable hurt on his pack leader's face.

"Now Naruto please recite what you told me?" He grinned mockingly with that barbarous grin again.

"He killed your son-"

"No I didn't, you did!"

Senbei acted faster than Naruto could have predicted. He easily immobilized the raven wolf causing as much pain as possible by pressing his larger paw against the other canine's throat, forcing him to gasp for air.

"Senbei stop!" Naruto groaned at his supposed mate's quick temper.

"You do not speak when my mate is speaking!" Senbei leaned his head down to whisper those words harshly into the wolf's ear before jerking away from the Uchiha.

By the time Sasuke got up coughing the larger Alpha was back at the fox's side again.

"He killed your son for crossing into his territory."

"Uchiha you may speak."

"I didn't kill your son! Naruto did! In fact he did it protecting one of the children from my pack!"

"Oh really, where is the child then?"

"You killed him."

Surprisingly Naruto appeared to be taken aback by what he'd just heard.

"You did what?!" The fox turned to the larger wolf with an appalled look for that wasn't part of the plan at all.

"Your only defense is a dead child? Hardly a coincidence. You're lying again!" He ignored his mate's question on purpose. He didn't get why his little fox cared in the first place.

"Then where is Ibuki?" The Uchiha Alpha held his ground upon seeing Gaara start to struggle again.

"Ibuki?" Senbei tilted his head to the side in confusion and clear annoyance.

"He means the little one." Naruto informed with his departure to go get the girl.

The raven watched as his traitorous mate returned with his niece in his mouth by the scruff of her neck apparently waking up from a nap.

"Ibu-"

"Back off Uchiha! This is also mine!"

"Let her go! I didn't kill your son!"

"You've rudely come into my home, raised your voice and now you accuse my mate of treachery?!" Senbei's voice rained down in his heavy profound tone while he stalked towards the Uchiha Alpha.

"Uncle Sasuke?" Ibuki whimpered tiredly when onyx fluttered open to see her uncle backing up. Tears started to flow from the little girl's eyes as she squirmed around to get loose.

"Uncle Sasuke help me!" she mewled out dreadfully and wriggled with all her might.

Senbei turned around to advance on the whimpering child but Naruto let out a snarl for him to not even try it. The Tsuyoi Alpha backed off with a grunt, returning to the raven intruder.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He just stood there frozen, helpless and terrified.

"My son was a prodigy-"

"Uncle Sasuke help me! He killed-"

"Silence!" Senbei hissed at the little girl, forcing her to look away and cry softly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the child back to the shade beneath the rock ledge to protect her. He'd also left to avoid the betrayed and somehow uncomfortable stares that Sasuke was giving him.

"Now as I was saying, my son was a prodigy! I will never have another like him! We Tsuyoi have respected you for all these years and never once touched your heirs no matter how much we wanted too. I thought that would be common sense but I see now that we were wrong."

"Senbei listen to me-" The raven tried to get him to see the truth but the wolf kept on going.

"We should have eradicated you weak rodents a long time ago-"

"I'm begging you to listen to me before you do thi-"

"Three days from now at the full moon we will go to war at the river! And believe me when I say this Uchiha it will not be our blood painting the streams! If you even try to hide we will find your elders-"

"For one second just listen to me!"

", and we will kill each and every one of them as well!" Senbei bellowed his threatening words of death in a malicious tone. His pack grew louder with heart racing growls and blood curdling laughter.

Adrenaline rushed through the smaller Alpha's body. When Gaara was let up off the ground he was joined by Lee tumbling out of nowhere.

"Leave while you can mouse pet."

A gray cloud came over the place blocking out the sun as Senbei glanced up to the heavens. When the gray fluff covered the last patch of light all the three wolves could see were the blurring outlines of the enemy around them.

A flash of lightning struck followed by thunder igniting the glowing eyes as the Tsuyoi wolves started to snap their jaws at them.

Sasuke, Gaara and lee were booking it out of the place by then when the rain began to poor down. All they could hear while they retreated was Senbei's maniacal laughter along with his gang of sick followers.

Naruto was cuddling up the crying wolf child under the jagged rock feeling regret for her lost.

"Don't be afraid…it's just thunder."


	5. River

When the three wolves returned they were greeted by Tsunade whom checked to see if they were hurt. The pack members wasted no time surrounding them and pelting them with questions. Sasuke couldn't speak for he was in a dark place now. Gaara saw this and thought it best for Tsunade to take him back to the med den. With all the voices shouting at him though it only fueled his decent into madness so he ran away instead.

He ran far, far away from the pack despite Tsunade's cries for him to come back. Lee looked towards Gaara to see if he wanted to go after him. Thunder struck again by that time bringing down more rain with it. The crimson wolf appeared to be thinking about it but once the rain started to pound down harder he sided against it. He decided it was best to wait for The Alpha's return before they told the pack of the news...If he ever returned.

~oOOo~

Ibuki nestled into the fox's curled up tail more as if that would block out the booming thunder.

"Hm, hm still frightened little one?" Naruto chuckled softly as he lifted his tail so he could see the little ball of fur with its paws over her eyes.

The little girl lifted up a paw so she could look at the strange fox.

"Why do you care?!"

"I don't think that matters now does it? Would you rather Senbei make a quick meal of you?" Naruto didn't mean to be harsh to the bundle. He was just spitting rage himself. The Alpha wasn't supposed to kill the child's siblings. He was just supposed to rough up the patrol and start a war. That was it, but no he had to go an extra mile…maybe he did pick the wrong side to start with. His thoughts were interrupted when the child started to cry.

"No, no I didn't mean it. I won't let him. I promise." He gently lowered his tail back down to circle the little wolf. He curled it around her then used it to pull her closer to his muzzle. He then nuzzled her flossy white underside in a soft manner to cause a tickling effect.

She laughed through the tears but it was short lived when Senbei came over with his heavy wet footsteps from the rain.

The soaked Alpha dropped a broken off leg off a deer in front of the two. The deer's blood ran along the ground due to the rain and it dripped down from killer's fur along the underside of his muzzle.

"What is this?"

"Food." Senbei grunted and hunched down in the rain to take giant bites off the carcass.

"Not such a neat eater are you?"

"I'm an animal? Why the hell should I eat neatly?" Senbei asked between rips and tears of the flesh.

Ibuki hid within Naruto's tail again. She'd lost her appetite but she did peak her head out to keep an eye on his movements.

"More like a beast to me."

"Exactly, an animal." Bits and pieces of meat escaped the carnivore's mouth when he chuckled sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched the barbaric wolf eat. He did like Senbei's brute force…It made him pretty good at mating but terrible at loving and pretty much everything else but fighting. He had been stalking the two wolf packs for a long time now and learned a little of their way fairly quickly. He chose Senbei for his jock like nature because he seemed the easiest to control that way…sometimes.

Did he love Senbei? No. He could never love a wolf, but Sasuke was different and for some reason the raven wouldn't leave his damn mind…Maybe he needed to be rid of him.

"Hey this Zing thing. Do you believe in it?"

Senbei looked up with his blood soaked muzzle and quirked his head to the side with his ears perked up.

"What?"

"Nothing…Go back to your meal for one." Naruto got up appearing to have forgotten about Ibuki being wrapped in his tail.

Senbei switched his gaze to the now revealed little wolf and grinned a blood stained grin.

"Don't mind if I do." he lifted a paw up to step over the deer leg, but the fox acted much faster and took a defensive stance in front of the child.

Senbei laughed from deep in his gut and returned to his deer. He dropped down on his underside making a splashing sound as it came in contact with the wet earth.

Ibuki peaked from around the fox to see the wolf not at all moved by Naruto's actions.

"You know I'm only allowing to keep my dinner away from me for tonight right?"

The foreign canine didn't even respond to that mouth filled statement that came from the sick Alpha. Instead with a twist he walked away into the rain with Ibuki following beneath him.

"You won't let him right?" She looked up at the underside of the fox's muzzle, but got no response. Where they were going she didn't know either. It seemed to be the same way she had been brought in. Other wolfs were licking their choppers while at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Do you know your way home?" Naruto asked in a practiced whisper as they exited through the cavern entrance.

"I-I think…"

"Good…go." Naruto stopped once they reached the other side. He sat on his hind legs with his head raised.

"I'm…I'm not sure if I-"

"Now!" The fox bared his fangs at the little wolf to frighten her into running away.

And run away she did. She sprinted from under the cavern entrance and into the storm blindly.

'They won't be able to track her in the rain hopefully.' Naruto thought while wagging his tail from the left to the right with the slight _S_ form every now and then.

When he looked back he wasn't surprised to see Senbei a few feet behind him in the darkness just staring.

"You shouldn't stand in the darkness like that hun. Someone might confuse you for an overgrown rat."

~oOOo~

Sasuke had been running as well for half an hour till he realized he'd just been in a circle. He was now at the river which was only a few miles away from the den. He looked into the rushing waters that were now in a frenzy even more due to the rain. The alpha felt a strange urge to jump in…

'I've failed.…' He downed himself while he stared into the river in a trance. Then a mirage image of the object of his pain was reflected in the water with a smug look on its sly face.

'This is all your fault!' In a fit of blind rage he launched at the mirage that disappeared to reveal foam. Before he could shout his lungs were filled. He went rolling along the current bumping into rocks below and above rendering him completely unconscious.

~oO:Thursday:Oo~

After what felt like only a minute he awoke gasping for air. It came as a surprise when he realized he wasn't wet at all so he figured he must be dead. He was laying on his side so he tilted his head up against the floor to see the earthy walls. 'I'm in a den?' he questioned his own eyes while trying to move but failed.

"Best to rest than struggle, howler."

Sasuke tilted his head up further to the opening of the den to see a contorted bright light that caused him to wince as most of it was blocked out by the outline of a fox.

"Who are you?" He asked in a weakened state hoping it wasn't Naruto.

"My name is Sarutobi or Supreme one. Chief elder of the fox clan. What are you called howler?" The fox walked deeper into the den out of the light revealing his age and dingy white pelt with red markings on his forehead. He had a discolored gray tail due to the disk in his back being out of place.

"Sasuke…" The alpha watched the elder come to a halt in front of him. He huffed out a little creating a brief small dirt cloud on the floor.

"Welcome, Sasuke of the howler breed. What brings you here besides the weather?" The fox used his tail to encircle a nearby strange leaf with herbs on it and bring it over to him.

"Betrayal..." The wolf let the meaning of the word speak for itself. He kept his eyes on the dirt walls that were so different from his homes rocky ones. He didn't want the fox to heal him but he didn't have the strength to protest.

"And love I see?" Sarutobi pawed the herbs together before taking them into his mouth to chew.

"How'd you-Never mind there is no such thing as love."

"Oi, you howlers are so stubborn." He mumbled out through chews. He then spat the mushed herbs back on the leaf.

"And you foxes can't be trusted."

"You speak of experience with us all?"

"No, just one" The Alpha winced when he felt a herb coated paw against a tender bruised spot on his side.

"Then we are not liars. Just that one you speak of. May I ask for this liar's name?"

"Naruto…AHH!" Sasuke yelped in pain when the fox accidently pressed down to hard.

"Forgive me." Sarutobi mumbled in a dazed state. He looked down at the pain stricken wolf and tried to sooth the spot he'd applied to much pressure to.

"You said Naruto right?"

"Yeah, I see you must know him as well." The raven looked up at the older fox to see him contemplating something. The pain had gone but he still couldn't move all too well just yet.

"I must speak with the others." He brought the leaf closer to the wolf for him to use if he needed.

"Wait! How long have I been out?!"

"At least two dark skies now including the day we found you. I believe it is the fourth day of the week now. You should rest I shall return shortly." The fox left in a hurry without a glance back at the raven.

Sasuke stared at the opening wanting the elder to actually come back. He didn't like being alone, and now he was afraid for his pack even more. He tried to sit up and use the herbs but he couldn't. With a thud he fell back to the earth and huffed out in pain.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

The Alpha's ears jutted up instantly at the familiar little voice near the den entrance.

"Ibuki!" He tried to stand again but just crashed back down to the earth.

"Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Sasuke!" Ibuki beamed as she ran over to him. She jumped on his head and started to lick his face lovingly.

"Your finally *lick* awake *lick*!" The little girl wagged her tail frantically in excitement.

"I'm happy to see you too." Sasuke had one eye closed as the little wolf atop his head moved around. He bit back from crying as he thought about her brothers.

"I thought you were dead! But the old fox said you were just sleeping." Ibuki moved around atop his head more to bite his ear.

"Aye quit it! Ha-how did you get here? How did I get here?"

"They rescued you from the river I think, and umm I took a wrong turn… It's kind of a long story…"

"Tell…"

_~oO The day before yesterday Oo~_

"WHAT?!" Senbei's voice ranged out against the thunder matching his anger.

"They came out of nowhere! They were like demons there was some many!" One of the scouter's coward back against the others from his pack leaders rage.

Naruto chuckled with his throat making an amused sound at the story. His wasn't expecting his kind to get involved so soon…he'll have to deal with them later. He rolled over on his back to lean up and lick the raging wolfs muzzle that was on top of him. They were in the middle of a rather anger-seduced mating session until the scouts he sent to find the little wolf came back and interrupted.

"How many where there?" Senbei asked completely ignoring his mates attempt to get his attention.

"At least 10, pack leader. There's only 3 of us." the second scout spoke up this time with his shaky voice.

"They protected the girl?" He only glanced down once when Naruto tried to nip at him.

"Yes sir they did! They wounded Rin real bad." the third scout known as Rin limped forward with his paw off the ground and his head lowered.

"Pathetic."

"W-What?"

Before the others could object to Senbei the Alpha launched at the injured wolf with a sharp snarl and clamped his jaws down on his throat. Rin fought and struggled while letting out pleading whimpers till a loud but brief cracking sound brought silence in the pouring rain.

The two remaining scouts watched in horror as their leader proceeded to then rip open the wolf's throat with grotesque sounds.

"Well that's disgusting." Naruto grumbled and got up. He then stretched out mockingly to the busy Alpha and turned to leave. He was tackled to the ground on his side with the larger wolf's hot breath at his laid back ears.

"You're not going anywhere." The Alpha whispered in a heated husky voice with his blood dripping muzzle. He then turned back to the other two still cowering.

"You two! Take him and feed him to the others." He ordered giving no room for question.

They quickly drug the dead wolf away to the others leaving the two mates under the safety of the jagged rock.

Senbei lowered himself onto the fox and licked his neck with his rough tongue damping the fox's rain soaked fur even more.

"Off me you behemoth!" The fox felt the wind leaving his lungs completely. The wolf was too damn heavy and his harsh licking was unattractive even more now. He had no problem with mating with the wolf but now he could barely stand it for some reason.

"You never complained before." The wolf let up on the fox but not all the way. He refused to allow him to escape especially since he wasn't done.

"We are going to continue."


	6. Hate

"So Naruto helped?" Sasuke found Ibuki's tale hard to believe. Everything about the fox he thought he knew had so far been a lie. Then again he barely knew him from the start. Maybe zing was a stupid thing after all.

"Yup he just let me go." Ibuki was on her back now, pawing at the air in front of her uncle.

"He still can't be trusted so I want you to stay away from him." He ached at his own words. He didn't want to believe Naruto was a traitor but what proof was there that he wasn't? Pain shot up his side to distract him from the sad truth. The Alpha used his paw to bring the leaf closer. He then brought his tail over to dab it in the mushed herbs.

Ibuki rolled over onto her stomach to watch her uncle use his tail to coat his bruised side.

"I can help!" She shot up and ran over to cover her small paws in the mush.

"You don't have to Ibu-"

"I can though just watch!" She forced her paws into the mush then up against his side. He clenched his teeth in a reflex at the small pain that surged. Looking over the little girl he could tell she was putting all of her energy into keeping herself busy so she didn't have to think about her lost kin.

He couldn't imagine how she must feel when she thought about her siblings.

"Thank you…"

"No problem." She wagged her tail to and fro in forced happiness.

"Howlers would you mind if we speak with you?" Sarutobi sat on his hind legs at the den entrance. They didn't even hear him approach, nor picked up on his scent.

"We?" Sasuke lifted his head up off the ground to see the fox joined by two others.

One fox was a pale white with purple lining going down from the inner corner of his amber eyes along his muzzle. He looked a little younger than Sarutobi, so did the other fox. The other canine was pure white with red lining coming from under his eyes. His fur was also more bristled and spikey than the others.

"These are my friends. He is Orochimaru or The Seeker. He knows mostly everything, and still searches for the new things. "

The one called Orochimaru stepped into the den with a deadpan expression on his face. He still reminded Ibuki of a giant fury snake so she hid behind her uncle and peaked her head out from around him to watch.

"And this is Jiraiya or Sage. He is the holder of great power used to train the young even though he is still learning himself"

"Hey I've almost surpassed you." Jiraiya's humorous voice came out on a soft note as he stepped forward with a warming grin. He stopped near Orochimaru sitting on his hind legs as well. They left enough room in between for Sarutobi to come in the middle.

"You have met me. I bare wisdom as well as the gifts of these two beside me."

"Then why do you need them?" The wolf asked as Sarutobi took his place between the two.

"It's the same reason we need the rain even though we have plenty of water. Because it's not all about the rain at the end of the day, nor is it the only one to bare such a providing gift. Tell me Sasuke of the howler breed how do you feel right now?"

"Allot better…."

"Do you know why that is?"

"Because of the medicine I'm guessing…?"

"Because of the herbs. All five herbs working together to make a cure. Sure one of them might benefit you more alone, but you won't get the full effect without the others. Do you understand now?"

"No one's higher than the other because you all work as a team?"

"Precisely."

Sasuke closed his eyes and dipped his head in revere to the three.

"I wasn't aware howlers knew respect…I'll have add that to my leaf lines." Orochimaru's voice didn't sound offending just impressed even though it was usually a sarcastic like tone.

"I guess you guys are rising up from the old days." Jiraiya threw in his comment as his bushy tail swayed back and forth on the ground.

"May I ask a question?" The raven's eyes widened at realization about the three foxes.

"Yes you may." Sarutobi respond with a nod.

"You are all white? Though paler and dingier but you are still white…"

"Ah he noticed." Orochimaru cooed happily while his tail swished around franticly.

"Just like the little one." Jiraiya chimed in.

"Can you walk Sasuke?" The leader of the three asked as he got up to check on the wolf more closely.

Ibuki ran from around Sasuke to sit in front of the two remaining foxes she'd met before with her tail in a frenzy.

"I-I think." Sasuke stumbled on his words when he attempted to stand. Once finally on all fours he gave the okay with a strained smile. His ears went back and he winced at the minor pain shooting up every now and then.

"Come."

They led the wolves out of the den into the open where Sasuke was blown away at what he saw. Unlike the dirt patched and sometimes stony place he lived at theirs was a grass plane with matching mounds all around that must be secretly dens. He'd never been to a place that was so bright and lively. The sun never lit up this way at his home either.

His own home was always pretty dull and plain with typical cave dens and dirt floors. A few patches of grass were about in the forest but not so much around the den area. The most peculiar thing about the place was the bustling of white foxes with different trademark markings on them.

"This is amazing…" Sasuke continued to look around in awe at the heavenly place.

Ibuki broke away from them to play with fox children that were taunting her to join.

A random older fox came over with a dead rabbit by its tail in its mouth and dropped it in front of the Alpha.

"Eat." He said with gentle smile and nod to the other three present. He then took off before the wolf could thank him.

"He just left…I didn't get a chance to-"

"A thank you is not needed, for that wasn't what he wanted. He does that allot for people who can't fend for themselves. One does this to see others get better, not to receive their praise… Eat." Sarutobi informed as if it was an everyday thing.

After the wolf finished his meal they left to Orochimaru's den. His den didn't have a dirt surface or walls. It was more like an actual oval cave. He had weird herbs all over the place as well as markings on them. In the center of the floor was a pile of sticks surrounded by stones with another pile of wood to the side against the wall in a neat stack. In the back were a bunch of things Sasuke had never seen in all his seasons, nor could he describe it.

"Gather, gather." The Seeker motioned with a raised paw to the sticks in the center.

The Alpha followed the other fox's lead and sat around the sticks but not to close.

"We fill responsible for the pain you are going through Sasuke." Sarutobi spoke up with sincere regret in his voice.

"We should have warned you all…" Jiraiya added in without looking at the wolf. He was more focused on Orochimaru's rummaging about.

Sasuke was about to ask what they meant till a little snow white fox with dark adorble green eyes came bumbling into the den and pounced on Jiraiya.

"Ahh! Omaru what are you doing here?!" Jiraiya shook the fox off in embarrassment.

"I wanted to surprise you pa! I've been working on my sneak attack! Want to see?!" Omaru crouched down with his hind courters swaying up in the air. He bit down on his lip as if he was concentrating real hard on the pile of sticks.

"Don't even think about it." Orochimaru didn't have to look back while he gathered up his utensils he was going to need.

"But papaaaa-"

"No."

Jiraiya grinned at how his mate handled the situation, but then Omaru gave the big impossible to resist puppy dog eyes.

"Can't he demonstrate a little bi-"

"No." He still didn't look back, but his tail stopped moving altogether signaling that was his final word on the subject.

"I tried."

The child nodded in defeat seeing nothing would work.

"And you're still getting that wash today."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Omaru screamed in horror and dashed out of the den.

"Hehe…kids." Jiraiya chuckled to the two around the fire whom just smiled and shook their heads.

"Figured that would get him out. Oh, Sage do you mind?" Orochimaru asked while he piled everything onto a large leaf.

"Oh yeah!" Jiraiya got up and walked over to the cave entrance. He pulled on a vein with his teeth and more giant leaves dropped down like a covering to block out the light.

The darkness that filled the cave was soon replaced by the dancing flames of fire.

The raven had to lean back as it caught him by surprise. He didn't understand how he was able to conjure up the flames so easily... All he had heard was the scrapping of something then fire just spiked up out of whatever he did in the dark.

"To business as they say." Orochimaru had his proud moment with his strange objects he brought.

"You said you felt my pain was your fault…why?"

"Because as you have noticed Naruto is the only red fox of his kind." Sarutobi sounded as if he was slipping into a flashback that was rather painful.

"He was different, but just because someone looks different that doesn't mean they are bad. We had been friends with the red fox's for a long time! We've changed allot since then too." Jiraiya informed the wolf with the most sincere voice as if defending something.

"Then you wolves came along with your thoughtless wars." Orochimaru threw in on the side with a sort of offended tone.

"In the mix the red foxes were caught up in it. They couldn't just get out because that was their home as well, plus they believed they could change the war. Your elders never spoke of this right?" Sarutobi spoke up this time with pity.

"No...They said that they supposedly disappeared around the time before my parents were born." The Alpha looked into the flames confused at why the elders would lie.

"Typical wolves. Would you like to know what actually happened?"

Sasuke nodded still dazed by the fire.

"Alright Seeker you may begin, but be careful with the fire." Sarutobi was worried about how he always got too excited whenever he told a tale.

"Oh psh I'll be careful!... Now pay attention to the flames and my voice." Orochimaru had a weird round stone and a weird red stick in his paw. He didn't have to tell the wolf twice because he was already staring into the fire.

"Once upon a time there was a special little fox." He started the tale while throwing the stick and stone into the fire. A puff of red smoke rose up to take over the flames, but it was smoothed out to take the shape of a small fox.

"Reason why he was special isn't important right now, but you should know he had a family that loved him with all their heart. Everyone else in the clan loved him as well."

The little fox in the flames was then joined by other larger foxes. Then they ran around the puff of red smoke with mirth on their faces till they disappeared into it with silence.

"The little fox was happy….till the wolves came along with their savage ways."

Orochimaru did something to make miniature dark blue smoke rise up with a subtle spark sound. Blue wolf images appeared fighting amongst each other for a while till they faded back into the smoke.

"We white foxes preferred to stay out of howler affairs back then and sort of still do…We tried to get the red foxes to see the truth about the wolves then but the little fox's parents were so stubborn. They only wanted peace and safety for the young who would sometimes get caught in the crossfire."

The blue wolf images appeared again this time surrounding two adult foxes shown in a flash of red smoke.

"But no matter how hard they tried to stop the war their actions proved futile. It got to a point to where the two wolf packs decided that the innocent foxes were getting in the way…So they sided together and did what they do best." Orochimaru's voice started to fade with the cackling of the slow returning flames.

The blue wolf images took a sinister nature suddenly with flaming eyes and teeth. They then attacked the unsuspecting foxes in the middle without mercy, forcing the red smoked outlines to be engulfed by the blue back into the flames.

"They killed them?!" Sasuke asked once he realized what he'd seen.

"They attacked without warning leaving them screaming _'whyyy'_ as they fought back." The amber eyed fox's words were playfully cruel.

A massacre took place once The Seeker brought back the red smoke and blue with a loud snap sound. Wolves and foxes were fighting and dying with soundless screams till they disappeared back into the mixed smoke.

"But one wolf made a mistake…He spared that special little fox's life."

Another puff of smoke erupted to show wolves circling a small fox but vanishing one by one leaving one wolf behind. The wolf then turned away from the fox letting it run away back into the smoke.

"We took that little fox in." Sarutobi spoke up this time as Orochimaru put a white stick in the fire.

This mixed with The Seeker's motions created a circle of white foxes around the red decreasing fox image.

"We taught him everything we knew. We loved him even though we could tell he despised us for not helping. How could we? We didn't know about the attack till he showed up weeping at our den…We also had different priorities then…" The elder went on as the little fox turned its back on the white foxes gathered around it.

Then everything faded away.

"I suppose we should have gotten involved…Once you wolves wiped out the red foxes you went back to fighting amongst yourselves. Meanwhile the hate in the little fox that wolf let go grew and grew as his own son did." Sarutobi glanced down at Sasuke whom didn't notice at all.

"Well after a while the fox decided that instead of speaking of peace like his parents did he would speak of war. This caused a disturbance amongst the group. Many shunned him for this, and others tried to reason with him. I honestly was just fascinated at how devoted he was." Orochimaru cooed with admiration in his voice.

The flames cackled more as they went back to normal with no smoke to hide their heated glory.

"He just wouldn't give up on that war nonsense. We figured once he found a mate he would settle down. He ended up having no luck at all meeting someone." Jiraiya had failure hinted in his voice.

"So he concocted a plan to make us fight each other?" Sasuke asked, not seeing the full picture.

"Have you noticed any other wolves lately beside the Tsuyoi?" Orochimaru hinted with dark humor behind his words.

"Seeker."

"What Sage? You know it's his fault!"

Sasuke watched the two bicker back and forth about something he never really thought about. The Tsuyoi were the only other wolves he'd seen since his 1st season as Alpha. He just figured the rogues he'd seen pass by as a pup moved on somewhere.

"What happened?"

"You two packs are the only wolves on this side of the mountain now…" The supreme ones voice came out sullen but with all seriousness behind it as his ears flattened back.

"That's not possible…I would know if-"

"How? You howlers barely communicate with yourselves!"

"Well...sometimes other wolves pass by!"

"Pass by? Ha! Have you 'seen' any lately then?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk that his mate just shook his head at.

"No, but that could just mean they are-"

"Dead. All dead…"


	7. A Plan

**_Authors Note: _**_To be honest to everyone I'm pretty sure this wasn't the direction I was initially going to go with. I had stopped working on it for so long that I literally just forgot. I didn't make notes and I should have! So this my apology in advance._

The Alpha staggered for a minute at the dreadful news. His kind were all of a sudden a now dying breed on this mountain alone, but how? There were too many wolves, counting the rogues as well, for them to just disappear without a word or someone escaping at least. On top of that how could one fox get away with such genocide all by himself for so long until now?

"This can't be right…It makes no sense! There's at least hundreds of wolves tha-"

"There were hundreds. You guys range from ten to twenty in a pack or more right? That's like ten or five packs at the least! After Naruto made them fight each other he took care of what was left. All the wolves on the south, east and western end are gone. He's had the seasons to work on it so the times almost right." Sage mumbled the last part a little to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's almost the day of his clans' death again." Sarutobi informed with a regretful sigh.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! So when you two wipe each other out it'll be like an anniversary gift to himself!"

"Seeker this is serious!"

"I know but it's so funny to me hun!"

The Alpha sulked down to the ground and took in deep panicky breathes. He couldn't believe he had zinged with a complete maniac. No, not a maniac…a mass murderer with one purpose. Then why does he still feel something for the crazed fox as if he didn't believe what he was hearing, nor had heard.

"How could he do this?!"

"Relax howler…all will be explained." The elder fox tried to calm the trembling wolf down to no avail.

"Why are you just now telling me this?!"

"Because we see now that Naruto was responsible for their disappearance..."

"You think?!" Sasuke snapped at Jiraiya with frustration in his voice.

"Look, we didn't want to believe he was the cause at first because you wolves are always fighting! Be happy your niece showed up and filled us in on what was going on...We know how to fix this and stop him even though your kind started this anyway!"

The raven's breathing slowed down with vexation growing. He knew it was his elders fault and he planned on confronting them later but right now he was reaching his limit on nonsense to strike.

"How?! You can't bring back the dead! Oh and to top it off he's surrounded by Senbei's pack to the teeth!"

"Yes, we know... That's why we need your help."

"To do what exactly!?"

"Do you love Naruto?" Sarutobi asked point blank with a deadpan expression to boot.

"No!"

"He's lying."

"I concur."

The Alpha's right eye started to twitch at the two mates calling out his bluff. How could he be in-love with someone hell bent on destroying his kind? If they're your bonded partner you kind of have no choice, so he put up his best face and voice to go with his convincing lie.

"I could never love someone like that."

"Good, then you'll have no problem with killing him for us then." Orochimaru chuckled with his upfront comment.

"Why me?! Why can't you guys' do it?!"

"Well like you said, he has Senbei's pack behind him. We can't get close to him without casualties but you can." Jiraiya shrugged a little in an obvious sense.

"I don't see how that's going to work sense I'm the wolf that Senbei wants to gut alive!"

"Well that's why you have to take him out first." The Seeker rolled his eyes as if he was getting fed up with the raven's dense nature.

"What?!"

"It's the only way to get to Naruto."

"How am I supposed to just kill their Alpha without pissing his pack off?!"

"Sasuke, Senbei leads his pack by striking fear in their hearts and those that agree with his methods will follow the next stronger tyrant blindly."

The Alpha grumbled to himself at the elder's obnoxious insight on everything.

"In other words if you challenge him and win you'll pretty much own two packs." Sage boosted with a nudge to the wolf.

He contemplated their suggestion and it didn't quite make sense compared to what he knew about the Tsuyoi personally. The other thing he didn't get was why they sounded as if they wanted Naruto dead almost as much as he did which wasn't much. Wishing death upon someone just seemed to out of norm for canines like them.

"Then I'll have to kill Naruto afterwards right?"

"Or have that pack do it for you? Either way works just as long as it's done."

Sasuke gave a baffled glance towards the overly happy seeker.

"What did he do to you guys?"

"Oh, nothing! He pretty much leaves us alone since we are all he's got. We're just worried that if you let him go he'll continue to attack until you're all dead."

"Oh…"

"Sage is right. It's best to be rid of him now than prolong the inevitable." Sarutobi said with a nod to the others that it was time to go.

"If that's my only option then okay…"

With that settled he followed the three foxes out of the den and back into the bright sunny area. Even though he was expecting it, it still caught him off guard. After squinting for a minute he adjusted to the light and a new face. Another snow pelt fox had run up to them with worry written all over.

"What's wrong Hidan?" The elder addressed the frantic bony canine whom was now looking down with sorrow.

The fox called Hidan made his way over to Sarutobi and whispered something in his ear that caught the supreme one by surprise. The only thing Sasuke picked up from the hushed words was something about the river.

"Seeker and Sage I want you to go with Hidan to the river now. I'll escort the howler out."

The two foxes obeyed without question and took off with the secretive other.

"What's happened?"

"We've lost another kit to the river. It's not far from the grounds so they easily wonder off and drown…"

The Alpha sympathized with the now sullen fox along the way out of the lit territory and into the denser woodlands.

"How come you just don't move if it's so dangerous?"

"We will be moving soon."

"Oh, to where?"

The fox stopped on the dirt path to grin at the wolf in an odd fashion for such an older being.

"A much deserved home I can assure you that. Now howler you will need to follow this path up and pass the rocky falls that will lead to higher grounds thus familiar surroundings for you. Do you know where that is?"

Sasuke nodded, remembering that that was the path to his elders place so he a made a note to stop there first and get some answers. Then almost as if the fox could read his mind he said," You need to go straight to Senbei and get this over with. He might attack earlier than you think."

"Okay, um thank yo-Wait, what about Ibuki?! I need t-"

"She will be here when you return."

The Alpha sighed and nodded his thanks to the elder before he took off. He didn't get why he had to head there right away since the Tsuyoi pack leader was unfortunately a wolf of his word. With racing thoughts and stacked questions he picked up speed and made a swift right up the rocky mountain sides once he'd knocked off a couple of miles in distance. The trek was rough and he nearly slipped twice due to the terrain itself not being so secure.

Once he had finally reached the top the land flattened out to a stony surface leading to a large dank cave entrance. He sniffed around for his familiar kin like scent and picked up nothing until he reached the shadowy edge of the cave.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

The raven jumped at the fatherly tone and looked up in an instant to face the figure.

"Father I need to talk to you!"

The raven wolf he called father that mimicked a much older and mature version of himself with a cleaner pelt quirked his head with a look of wonder.

"What is it now?"

Sasuke reclined out of shame upon remembering Tsunade had been there to tell them about the incident.

"I-…I need to ask you about the war."

"Go on, but can I ask why you want to know all of a sudden?"

"I'd like to know to."

The Elder wolf's wife made her presence know when she popped out from a brush to her husband's side. She looked over her youngest pup with worry at his unease like pose.

"My love you really shouldn't be up at this la-"

"Don't start! I know just as much about the war as you do dear."

The Elder wolf grumbled at his mate and moved aside to allow her some room.

"Hello Mother..."

"Evening son, now what's with the curiosity all of a sudden?"

"Everything…"

"Very well then ask away. Then we'll ask questions of our own."

"Why did you kill them…?" The Alpha could never look his father in the eyes so he focused on his mother when he asked his hesitated question.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you kill them?"

"Kill who?"

"Sweetie what are you talking about?"

"The red foxes…"

"You mean Kushina and Minato?!" Her quiet motherly nature changed instantly to an over the top excited one.

"Mikoto!"

Sasuke blinked at the abrupt change in his parent's exterior and tone. He'd never heard his father call his mother by her first name before and not in such an infuriated way.

"What Fugaku?! He was going to find out eventually if they're still aliv-"

"They're dead!"

"We never found their bodies!"

"That doesn't mean they are alive Mikoto."

"They are! Right Sasuke?! You've seen them?"

He had to back away from his stimulated mother as she got to close almost knocking him over. She had this strange depressing plea on her face as if he was her last hope to prove she wasn't insane…

"Mom?"

~oOOo~

Naruto had been limping around since the second day of the week. He didn't know why he even thought that Senbei would forget let alone forgive him for letting the wolf youngling go. Ever since that Tuesday night and the following Wednesday leading into Thursday he had been forced to mate with the gigantic canine non-stop except for times to eat. Thank Kyuubi that he couldn't get pregnant unless it was at the end of cycle under the full moon like most or he would've been screwed.

He'd been very careful over the years as to not let that happen with anyone. There was no way in hell he'd have howler pups if his life depended on it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted younglings at all at this point with anyone. There were just no good canines in this world…except for one. He quickly pushed the raven out of his mind and snarled to himself for even thinking of him.

At this moment he was stumbling alongside Senbei and four of his guards to the Uchiha territory to talk with them about their absent Alpha again. They had been informed on the third day of the week of the missing Uchiha's presence by a member of said Alpha's pack that had suspected foul play. Of course the Tsuyoi would never do something like that without claiming credit that same day.

"Why do I have to come?" The fox grumbled at his aggressive mate's side.

"Because I don't trust you." He chuckled maliciously with a fang filled smirk to the now frightened smaller canine.

"Then why keep me around?!"

"I try to keep my enemies close…especially ones I know nothing about that aren't supposed to exist."

Naruto being the defiant one decided to growl at the cocky wolf only to receive a booming larger one right back forcing him to shrink to the ground.

"Do not test me strumpet! I will take you here and now if you haven't learned your place still."

The fox looked away as those words were hissed in his right ear making it twitch. He felt a nip before the canine returned back to walking with his gang. Azure orbs sparked with pure loathing to the back of the Tsuyoi Alpha. On second thought he despised Senbei ten times more than Sasuke by far.

"Come on pet! Don't make me drag you."

Naruto snarled under his breathe and followed obediently for now.

By time they reached the border to the other packs domain they were greeted by at least three of them instantly.

"What are you doing here Senbei?"

"Just checking to see if the cowards returned…We did have an agreement."

"He hasn't returned. Why don't you cough him up like the swine you are?!" The middle wolf challenged with a low growl. His other companions were forced to make him back off soon after when he actually tried to step up to the larger wolf.

Naruto made a fatal mistake of giggling at the comment causing his abusive mate to turn on him in a heartbeat and prick a perfect hole his hear. He dropped with a whimper to the grassy earth and pawed at the wound in anguish.

"Well this swine is now ready to for dinner. We end this tomorrow! Pack leader or not."

"Come on Senbei he didn't mean it!"

The Tsuyoi Alpha started to chortle out of nowhere and that snicker turned into an awkward raspy laughter.

Naruto blinked in disbelief at the deranged wolf while the four guards looked on as if it was an everyday occurrence with their leader.

"Don't cower now. Surely he isn't the only one that feels this way. We'll meet at dawn…I'd like to have the rest of day to mark my new territory." He departed with a snap of his jaws to the terrified three. His four followers he'd brought along mimicked his actions while his mate just hung his head in regret.

'Why did I have to pick the lunatic?!' Naruto cursed himself over and over again as they returned back to their domain. While Senbei talked with his officers about the carnage in the morning the fox contemplated a way out without getting ripped to shreds.


	8. Regret

When they arrived back home Senbei called for a gathering as soon as he entered. The crowd of misfit wolves herded over to their leader's onyx rock ledge where he jumped on top effortlessly thanks to his abnormal size. His mate had no choice but take his side on the edge. With the clouds overhead it was pretty dark in the little chasm. All Naruto could see where the outlines of the devoted followers staring up to their leader with unwavering focus.

The pack leader let out a strong howl to quiet down the curios group. When silence fell and you could hear the wind breezing he spoke.

"Sasuke still hasn't returned."

Those words were not what they clearly wanted to hear. The mob started to murmur amongst themselves and growl at random in the moment only to be silence by a wave from their leader's tail.

"That doesn't mean we will back down. In fact the schedule has changed. Tomorrow is the day we attack…whether they show up or not."

That was the ticket for them. His pack howled and leaped around as if they practically lived for blood shed. Naruto watched the group and was reminded why he hated wolves in first place. It appeared like their day was never complete unless they killed something.

"Now if they do show up they will likely try to flee once their numbers are down. I'm sure you all know how I feel about that."

The Tsuyoi Alpha received mixed chuckles and jeering all around for they all knew that was one of the thing he hated most of all. While he continued with his war rant his mate decided to focus on his escape.

Naruto couldn't last another moment at the tyrant's side even if it might hinder the bigger plan. It was almost as worst as being with the white foxes. He recapped his options and came up with two. One: He could make a run for it now and risk being caught. If he was caught he'd probably be raped repeatedly then killed or just killed. Two: He could make a run for it at night and have a lesser chance of being caught, raped and killed.

Two sounded like the best option so far. The wolves weren't the only ones that owned the night so he wouldn't have a problem with losing them with some twists and ends along the river. He smiled to himself triumphantly which Senbei took notice of.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing."

"You know I'm glad you defy me sometimes because it means our pups won't be pathetic, but I will not tolerate liars."

"You expect me to care…why?"

Naruto awaited for when the wolf would snap on him but it never came. All the canine did was grin like always with such malice.

"As I was saying, after we are done with the Uchiha clan we move on to those white foxes that have been giving us so much trouble. WE shall make sure personally that they become a myth."

"You can't do that!" He jumped to their defense way too quickly than he should have. Sure he hated them but they were all the family he had left.

"Ah, so you are working with them? What a shame…I was really starting to like you. Oh well, after tomorrow your loyalty will only lie with me…in many ways." He let a snicker follow and flicked his tongue over his mates quivering muzzle.

Naruto backed away on instinct and looked around frantically in utter fear. The entire plan had just fell apart or was it just him? Instead of taking the time out to think he leaped off the rock ledge over the crowd and made a run for the exit.

"Do you want us to go after him?" A wolf with one good olive eye and a dingy tan pelt stepped up from the crowd.

Senbei watched the retreating fox disappear through the cave exit and smirked.

"Bring my mate back alive if he doesn't fight back. We need our strength for tomorrow."

"Consider it done. You three, you're with me." He nodded towards the trio that were already prepared to leave.

"Oh, what if those white ones help him out?"

"Then back off, follow them to their home and return with the location. If you fail…well you can consider your mate as a replacement Kenji."

"Yes Sir." Kenji chortled with his throat though he knew his leader was serious. None of it mattered because if it meant keeping his life and title as second in command then so be it. He let out a howl to sound the hunt before they took off.

~oOOo~

"You've seen them…I can see it in your eyes."

"My love please leave our boy be." He begged his wife the hardest he could but she refused to back down.

"No! He's seen them too!"

"I've…I've seen one…"

"See! I told you they were real! We weren't imagining anything!" Mikoto jumped back and around with surprising strength and speed for such an elderly she wolf.

"He's only seen one Mikoto."

"So?! Maybe they went into hiding because of th-"

"No they didn't or we would have been told!"

"Maybe they couldn't tell us?! You know they were always so secretive."

"We only knew them for a day!"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked when he got the nerve to speak.

"No one-"

"The Uzumaki family!"

"The Uzumaki family?"

"Mikoto please don't-"

"Yes! They are a very polite, fun and brave bunch of canines! We first met them when I and your father were trapped by two bears against a-"

"We weren't trapped and they don't exsis-"

"Uh-huh, anyway Minato and Kushina showed up and saved our lives!"

"The red foxes…?" Sasuke blinked at complete lost to how happy his mother was while his father looked like he was losing a battle he desperately wanted to win.

"Minato and Kushina? Yes." She smiled big with pride behind her words.

"My love please... This isn't good for your health!" Fugaku pleaded again without success.

"Oh and their adorable little baby! I believe he was called Naruto, right dear?"

"You know Naruto?!"

"Of course! He was just a pup the last time we saw him though."

"Stop…" The confused Alpha re-winded everything he knew to try to make sense of this.

"You guy's told us that foxes don't exist!"

"They don't!"

"Yes they do Fugaku! He's seen them just like we have and the others! I was right!" Mikoto turned to her husband with a crazed gleeful look and pranced around him gallantly.

"Mother…?"

Fugaku shook his head at his son and sighed. His wife didn't hear a word for she had begun to wonder around the place talking to herself about red foxes, snakes and the Uzumaki family repeatedly.

"What's wrong with her dad? She was fine before and the last time I saw her..."

"Exactly…I had convinced her by then that they didn't exist."

"Why?"

"Look at her… She witnessed something horrible and she's been in denial ever sense. Now she can't tell if it happened or not, so it's best for her to believe it didn't. "

Sasuke watched his mother act out of the norm by mumbling promptly to herself and searching around for something.

Fugaku observed as well and commented with, "She's been told otherwise for so long until now..."

"What happened?" He looked back to his father then to his mom still moving around like she'd lost her mind.

"Murder is what happened…She and Kushina had hit it off the moment they met. They were practically sisters though different breed and personality. I and Minato weren't that close unfortunately but I did see him as a wise canine and a good friend. He cared for his pack or family as he put it, the same as I do."

"Then why did you kill them?!" Sasuke shouted out of frustration in the moment.

"We didn't kill anyone Sasuke."

"No, no, no we never killed! They did!"

"Mikot-"

"Who are 'they'?"

He wasn't expecting his mother to pounce on him and get so close to where he could almost smell the mornings kill on her breath.

"Them, them, them! The white demons that snaked their way into the red foxes home!"

"What?" He questioned his unstable mother aloud since she whispered most of it in desperation.

"Mikoto that's enough!"

"They rounded them all up on the flames and ate them whole!"

"Mikoto!"

"But we caught them and they didn't spit them out like most snakes! No, no, no…they continued as if we weren't there! I asked them why, why, why, why?! All they did was laugh and, and…," she dawned off and looked towards the sky saying, "They are still hungry even now you know? Forever hungry…eating everything for that's their curse…My friend where are you hiding?…" She mumbled continued nonsense off her frightened son and into the cave where she departed with her tail lifeless.

Sasuke regained himself and blinked in a daze at his mother's dissolving form in the darkness. The only white beings he knew of where the other friendlier foxes he'd met.

"I really wish you wouldn't have come here with that nonsense Sasuke!"

"Nonsense?! I've been run ragged all over this damn mountain hearing and seeing unbelievable things and I'm in the wrong?!"

"Oh I've heard what you've done. I'm greatly disappointed."

Sasuke took that heart but held his ground and bit back an unthoughtful retort. He looked towards the cave and back to his father, holding his gaze.

"Does she mean the white foxes?"

"You've met them?!"

He didn't get why his father looked so terrified for a fleeting moment.

"Yes?"

"Did they do anything to you?!"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"I want you to stay away from them!" Fugaku ordered with an iron voice filled with fright.

"Why? They've been friendlier to me than Naruto has!"

"Naruto? He's still alive…?"

"Yeah, and wiping us out."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and filled his father in on what had been going on. He started from the moment he met the fox to the betrayal and finally to the river where he was saved by the others. The elder didn't interrupt so he guessed he wanted to hear about his time with them so he told him about his stay as well minus Ibuki.

"Is that all?"

"Yes?"

Fugaku appeared to be thinking about something really difficult for a moment until he nodded for his son to follow.

"You need to see this before I explain anything to you."

"What about mother?"

"She's suffered enough."

Sasuke shrugged with his tail down and followed his father along the mountainside to the ground below. With no idea where he was going he didn't bother to question since his dad had this aura around him that he was clearly pissed and pensive about something. When they made it back to the border between the two territories Fugaku started to speak.

"The Uchiha clan and Tsuyoi have been split up since before you and I were born…you know that right?"

"Apparently..."

"I know they told you otherwise but think of your mother and just listen to me."

"Well they haven't lied to me yet but….okay."

"Sasuke, in the end you and Naruto can decide who you believe."

Sasuke looked up from the dirt trail to his father's back at the statement. He didn't have long to ponder when they came up to a much larger clearing at the edge of the border between the Tsuyoi and his own pack. There were vacated den like mounds all around that gave it that ghost town like feeling.

"Since that war happened so long ago and it's the last one to date then you know that Naruto's age wouldn't make sense in their tale."

"Mhm." He mumbled while he looked around and took in their surroundings.

"We only met the red foxes a few months after you were born. If I had known that would've been the last I would have," he took in a breath and continued with, "Have you been here before?"

"No? It's too far out."

"This is where the red foxes use to live. It was also the last spot I saw Naruto…"

The younger raven blinked out of sparked interest and quirked his head.

"What?"

"I found him here after we'd come back to bury the bodies. You see I had discovered their death first because I had left early to ask Minato a question, but they had all been slaughtered overnight by some unknown assailants according to our med wolf at the time. I couldn't allow Mikoto to see them like that. It was too soon so I lied to her and told the others. The next day when we came back to bury them they were gone and Naruto surfaced from that mound under some leaves, mewling for his parents. He was just a pup…he could barely open his eyes."

"What did you do?" He asked while following his dads trance like glance to the deserted mound.

"I panicked... We didn't know what to expect or why they were wiped out of nowhere, nor who had moved them. Plus that was our first time dealing with their kind at all!. …I-I left him."

"Father!"

"I know, I know... I'm not proud of what I did but what other choice did I have?! It wasn't until those white ones showed up and demanded our home that I realized what was going on!"

"The white foxes?" Sasuke stilled and watched his father loose himself in grief.

"Them! They are liars and deceivers! Don't fall for their honey words because there is nothing sweet or true in them. All that lies in their hearts is venom, greed and treachery. They are as worst as the Tsuyoi just smarter." Fugaku's fur stood on end as he went on about the awful creatures. He looked back to his son to see him just as confused as when he began his side of the story.

"Don't you see? They killed Naruto's family! I know they di-"

"Dad that makes no sens-"

"Listen to me!"

The younger raven silenced out of respect for his mother, not what he'd been hearing.

"Minato must have found out what the white foxes were doing because he'd told me before that there were others of his kind that he didn't trust. That's why he moved here! He probably tried to stop them and they killed them!"

Sasuke shook his head which triggered his father's growl.

"Listen! After we chased the white foxes away we tracked them down later on at night to find out where they'd come from."

"Fathe-"

"The weird fox with the purple lines started a fire somehow…Why I didn't stop him then I don't know. I guess I was afraid…They then began to pile these bodies on the fire from youngest to oldest...I didn't know your mother had followed me I swear!"

"Are you trying to tell me that they ate them?!"

"It's what I saw… It wouldn't even surprise me if they found Naruto after that and are using him to get back at us for running them off."

"How do I know this isn't your way of dealing with your own guilt by blaming things you don't understand? You've already driven mother insane by lying to her!"

Fugaku stared at his son incredulously and shook his head.

"If you don't believe me then ask anyone from Senbei's pack. They live for war and unfortunately tell the truth even though they don't play fair. If none of them remember the split with us then you can do as you wish."

Sasuke tried to apologize to his father but the elder wolf was already gone before he could get a word out. He grumbled to himself and paced around in a heated debate with all he knew. The only reason he was even considering his father's side was because of his mother. A rustle form the bushes on his right broke his jumbled train of thoughts. He stared at it long enough until the fox himself jumped out into the clearing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled skeptically for a moment. 'You've got to be kidding me?!' he added in his thoughts.

"Please…help me..." Naruto gasped for air and pleaded with his remaining strength as the howling from behind signaled the hunting party getting closer.


	9. An Understanding

Sasuke stared at the fox with loathing until it spontaneously passed out in front of him. Half of his mind celebrated at the moment while the other began to worry immensely. In the end he let his protective nature win. He headed over to the unconscious canine and latched his teeth onto the fox's scruff. He then dragged him into a mound nearby where he hid him under some large leaves. Upon exiting the den he took a casual hunting stance in the middle of the surroundings and awaited Naruto's pursuers to show up.

When they did, they didn't notice the raven right away because he wasn't their priority. The leader of the hunting party was the first to speak on the Alpha's presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hunting, you?"

"Don't play coy with us Uchiha! Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The fox!"

Sasuke smirked to the four and shrugged heedlessly with a swish of his tail. He wondered what the fox could had done to warrant a hunting party on himself.

"It's not my job to keep tabs on his out of control mates."

Kenji chortled and stalked up to the cocky raven. The three behind him followed suit.

"You know your pack's falling apart since you've been gone? Even Senbei's begun to care."

"That's nothing new. My pack can't do anything without someone handling their every damn move... As for Senbei, do me a favor and tell his son I said hey."

"I don't believe it…The great Uchiha Alpha has finally grown a pair!" The hunting party leader complemented on the new confident persona. His gang chuckled and nodded in approval as well.

"You wouldn't believe the week I've been having. It kind of forced me to."

"We understand that…These white foxes gave us hell some days ago."

"Oh no, there's white ones now?"

"I know right!"

Sasuke joked with the four as if they were from his own pack for a while. He was surprised at how normal they could be when their ruthless leader wasn't around. Though they did act a bit crazy whenever they talked about hunting and fighting back home.

"I'm serious, he's making us track Naruto down and kill him if he refuses to come back. We're think about just killing him to save trouble in the future." The three backing him up nodded their heads like clones with tails in a frenzy.

The raven chuckled at the fox's new situation. He'd figured Naruto had pissed Senbei off or something, but the larger wolf's whole pack seemed to be fed up with the canine. A thought did rise from the crude statement though.

"Do you guys remember when you left the group?" He only asked because they seemed to think ahead of time. Maybe they thought back too, but he doubted it since they were around his age. How could they know anything?

"Of course! Senbei reminds us every morning so that we keep our history right unlike your elders. We split precisely twenty five seasons ago."

"Senbei is a little over my age, but still that's a long time ago. Are you sure?"

Kenji's features froze and he glowered at the Uchiha in front of him. The three behind him followed suit with low growls all unified to defend their pack leader.

"Okay, okay I get it. He cares that much that everyone must know?"

"Fighting's in our history as much as our blood. The moment we forget that we become like you guy's, no offense. Plus it wouldn't make sense if we just now split like ten seasons ago. That's years of tradition lost right there. "

"True..." Some relief and regret washed over the raven. He now owed his father an apology and had to find a way to tell Naruto the truth.

"Alright well it's getting late…your fox went that way. Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh and good luck tomorrow. Senbei changed the date."

The Alpha didn't bother to ask why since Kenji had already taken off in the direction he'd hinted to them. When he couldn't hear pads hit the surface floor anymore he made his way back to the den. It didn't come as a surprise to him that the fox was up and about the den sniffing around. He made his way over to a corner silently and settled down by tucking his paws under.

"Are they gone?"

"Maybe."

Naruto rolled his eyes and propped down on his hind courters in the middle of the den. During that five seconds of awkward silence, his tail was the only thing moving in the space.

"Well, thanks wolfy. I guess I'l-"

"Don't thank me."

The fox sneered at the wolf and turned away with grunt as if he was insulted.

"Then I take my thanks back!"

"Good."

"You know you didn't have to help me if you didn't want to!"

"I'm tied to you whether I like it or not. I have no choice…"

"We all have a choice wolfy."

"Like your choice to kill off my kind?"

Naruto blinked a little caught off guard at the accusation that just so happened to be true. He back turned around with ears back and head tilted to the side curiously before asking, "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually it does! Because if it's who I think it is then they play just as much of a role in it as I have!"

Onyx peered into azure to confirm what they were both thinking inside.

"Those traitors!"

"Wow…" The raven chuckled and smirked at the fox's misfortune.

"Hey this isn't funny! Why the hell did they tell you?!"

Sasuke shrugged carelessly as his smirk died down upon realizing what was going on.

"You're working with them?!"

"Well yeah?! How the hell do you think I found you guys or anyone for that matter?!"

"They told me that you…damnit." The raven beat himself up inside for not picking up on that they never actually told him how Naruto knew where to go.

"Yeah genius! They told me the location, I start the war and they take care of whoever's left. Now what did those bastards tell you?"

Sasuke glanced at the fox and shrugged while he tried to remember.

"They told me you were on a war path to wipe us out."

"And? I know that can't be all since you clearly didn't know they helped."

"…They wanted me to challenge Senbei and kill you."

Naruto blinked out of focus in the moment as if he wasn't registering what he'd just heard. He backed away slowly as he thought about what he could have possibly done to make them turn on him all of a sudden.

"Naruto?"

"What did I do?"

The Alpha could tell he wasn't talking to him directly from his out of world voice. He approached the fox and nuzzled the side of his snout to assure him he was there.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I don't know anymore…"

Naruto looked up with doleful eyes to the wolf before breaking down against the larger canine. It was hard for Sasuke to feel pity for the fox but it worked it ways in there.

"Why do they want me dead?!" His voice cracked in anguish while he buried his face deeper in the wolf's pelt. Despite his hatred for them they were all the family he had left at the moment.

"Well according to my dad they're using you."

"W-Why?"

"To not waste any of their kin probably. They lose allot of their young to the river because they refuse to move. They're so hell bent on getting payback that they used you to get to us but not just us for some reason."

"If they are using me then they've been lying to me too...Do you know who killed my parents then?"

The raven frowned down at the fox and let the silence speak for itself.

"No…"

"I'm sorr-"

"Liar!" He shouted and backed away in pointless denial.

"Why would I lie? I'm not the one forcing you to sleep with other canines to gain their favor!"

Naruto bit back a retort and turned his back on the wolf.

"Prove it."

"Fine, let me get Ibuki and-Oh no!" The Alpha froze in sudden awareness of the new situation. He then dashed out of the den with the fox right behind him.

"Where are you going?!"

"I left my niece with them!"

"The hell, why?!"

"I thought I could trust them! They wouldn't hurt her would they?!" He asked the other canine sprinting beside him on his right. When he didn't get a response he picked up the pace. They'd ran a good mile before they were tackled to the ground by the patrol group from the raven's clan.

"Sasuke?! You're alive!"

The Alpha squirmed beneath the wolf he knew as Choji. He looked over to see Naruto pinned down as well, growling at his capturer.

"This one's a fox!"

"Let me go Choji!" Sasuke didn't have the time to go through the whole 'fox' thing again.

"Okay but you have to come back! We are going to war tomorrow! Kakashi needs your help an-"

"It can wait! I need to get my niece!" He squirmed again with all his might but the wolf was just too heavy.

"Ibuki? She's back at the den with Itachi right now. "

"She is?" The raven stopped wrestling upon hearing the good news.

"Yeah, apparently some white foxes attacked her or something. A scout found her in a hollow tree along the banks."

The Alpha thought about it for a moment before giving in to the hope that what the wolf said was true.

"Okay I'll go back to camp then."

"Great! Let them up."

Sasuke stumbled to his feet while the fox made his way to his side as if he didn't trust the others. He followed the patrolling party back home to a not so warm welcome. The Alpha was pelted with question after question again about where he was and who the fox was with him. The scouting party that had met Naruto before immediately pointed it out only to have their pack leader silence them.

"He isn't with Senbei anymore. If you have any more questions keep it to yourself. Where is my brother?"

"H-He's in his den…"

The raven didn't mean to snap on the young scout he was just fed up with always being accused of something he couldn't control. It wasn't like the pack cared for when he tried to explain either so brute force worked its way in. He headed off with the fox following behind like he was proud of his wolfs new attitude. Upon nearing the den he could hear Ibuki's voice booming from within.

"We have to tell uncle Sasuke!"

"He hasn't been seen for days!"

"But papa I saw him though!"

"Okay, but if he comes back I don't think he's going to believe in white foxes."

"Try me."

Itachi looked up from his argument with his last child to see a sight for sore eyes and sight for unprepared eyes.

"Is he a-"

"A fox? Yes. Long story short his name is Naruto. I'm sorry but there's no time for a better explanation. Ibuki can you tell me what happened?" He headed inside the den with Naruto close by smiling to the oldest Uchiha.

"They tried to eat me, Uncle Sasuke! We were play fighting and one of the boys bit me again, but like really hard this time! So I screamed but he didn't let go! Then they all tried to bite me so I scratched his face like this and I ran up the river! But one of them jumped on my back and I knocked him off by jumping around like how papa taught me. I heard a splash and the others stopped chasing me after that." She told her story with untold amounts of energy by acting everything out from beginning to end.

Itachi had heard it so many times that he didn't bother to listen and just focused on the myth sitting in his den as if he was a regular guest.

"Do you know why they attacked you?"

"Uhhhh…Nope! We were just playing like the day before when you were sleeping."

The Alpha contemplated if he was the cause for the change in behavior before the fox spoke up.

"They've trained the little ones to eat wolves so the next generation will have a high tolerance and work harder for their kill…I guess they got impatient."

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto in a heartbeat. The fox himself looked worried about the little piece of vital information he'd just released.

"Are you serious?"

"….If you go up further into the mountains and around you'll find no bodies."

"Whoa, who the hell eats wolves?!" Itachi butted into the conversation having just picked up on what they were talking about.

"Hold on Itachi. Why did they take out the ones up there?"

"I don't know... I thought they were helping me until you said something about them wanting payback?"

"Yeah, they want our home. Why, I don't know."

"Um, hello?!" The older Uchiha waved a paw in the middle of the two deep in conversation.

"I'd ask them before and they told me that it was the only way to be sure. I always thought that that meant that they didn't know which pack killed my family."

"The only way to be sure? Be sure of what?"

"Complete annihilation?" Naruto suggested in speculation of the moment.

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?!"

"I guess that could be one reason…" The raven pondered for a moment and ignored his brother's attempts to get their attention.

"Well that puzzle aside, why do they want you to kill me?!"

"Well they told me it was to benefit me, but Ibuki what did you tell them about Naruto?" He asked his niece upon remembering Jiraiya saying something about her telling them what was going on.

"Only that he saved me." The little she wolf told as she messed with the fox's strange tail by jumping on it and trying to hold on. Her father had given up on getting on trying to make sense of it all and decided to sit out the rest of the ordeal. It was too much to take in after getting off bed rest.

"Maybe they thought you were working with us then."

Naruto contemplated what the wolf had suggested. It made sense since he'd never done something like that before.

"So they panicked…"

"I'm sorry."

The fox snapped up at the canine with an incredulous glance before returning back to his thoughts.

"I was just saying I'm sorry for your situa-"

"I don't need your sympathy wolfy. They killed my parents and tried to get you to kill me without even consulting me first…I'm no longer of use to them and I'm proud of it."

Sasuke tilted his head down and smiled to the sullen creature.

"I hope that's not your way of saying you're out of the fight?"

"Hmph, never."

"Good, then we are going to try to convince Senbei that we aren't the enemy."

Naruto scoffed at the wolf and turned away from him. He refused to go back to that awful place and especially not now since he was a runaway.

"Never mind I'm out!"


	10. A Change and A Mate

"Come on it'll be fun." Sasuke nudged the fox's back with his nose and chuckled.

"Watch it wolf! I don't know where you got the balls all of a sudden but I will rip them off before I go back there!"

"Cute."

"That's not cute and don't lick me! What are you doing?!"

It only took Itachi a minute to see that his little brother had zinged with this foul mouthed creature because he'd never acted so flirty around anyone in his life before. Licking and nuzzling coming from a usually passive Alpha was very odd to witness. He had to snatch Ibuki up and cover her ears at one point when the playful teasing was too much language wise.

"You're going to do what to me!?" Naruto's face flushed through red fur as he backed into a corner. He wasn't use to not being in control of these types of situations.

"I'm going to pin you down again if you don't come. What did you think I said?" Sasuke smirked to the flustered and now infuriated canine.

"You're a bloody perv! That's not what you said!"

"Would you like me to repeat?"

"Please don't! Just go, and be careful!" Itachi held onto his wriggling child for dear life.

"I'm sorry brother."

"Uh-huh sure. You've got allot of explaining to do when you come back!"

"I know, I know. Come on Naruto."

The fox got up groggily and made sure to leave the den last in case the raven tried any funny business.

"Don't look at me!"

"As you wish." He said with a grin as he started to head out. No one from the pack bothered to ask where he was going and he oddly liked it. The peace and quiet was welcoming until he got out of his territory and Naruto started to complain.

"We are going to die!"

"Mhm."

"And you're okay with this?!"

"Naruto, my week has been a nightmare so far… I've lost my nephews, I've been betrayed, hurt, lied to twice and all in the name of you. So dyeing would just be next on the list." He let his temper get the best of him which didn't back fire like he thought it would. The fox had decided to remain silent for the rest of the way after uttering an apology.

"You don't have to apologize…I know what you've been through too." Of course he didn't get a technical response but he heard a sarcastic chuckle which made him smile.

As they entered the Tsuyoi territory they could hear nothing but silence till the ecstatic sounds of jeering reached their alert ears. They sprinted the rest of the way to the clan's chasm like den area. Once they were inside they tried to make sense of the scene they were witnessing.

All the Tsuyoi wolves were in a circle around something while their pack leader sat on his rock ledge looking down. The murmuring died down the moment Senbei took notice of the two intruders.

"So you are back? You had me worried for a minute."

"Coming from you I guess that means allot."

Naruto shot the raven a disapproving look to why he was being cocky when they weren't in the place to be. He was starting to think the wolf did have a death wish.

"Ha-ha, finally! Some sarcasm from the Uchiha himself. I see you've brought my mate back."

"He's not your mate Senbei." Sasuke stalked forward with a smirk causing the fox to have no choice but to follow.

"Really? Says who?"

"Me."

"Are you actually challenging me?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to see reason instead of blood for once." The Uchiha came to a stop a few inches away from the circled crowd.

"If it's about Naruto I already know."

"You do?"

Senbei sighed carelessly before nodding to his pack below. They separated on command so the now two guests could see the white canine laying lifeless and abused in the middle.

Naruto bolted from around the raven and up to the familiar creature in the center. He was joined by Sasuke moments later whom recognized the deceased fox to be the one that had given him the rabbit earlier.

"Oh Toshi….you greedy fool."

Sasuke couldn't tell if the fox was being sarcastic or sincere.

"He's a harebrained fool at that. The hunting party I had sent for my pet found this little spy on their way back. They brought him here and we all interrogated him. We might have been a little rough."

The murderous pack around them all snickered and howled in unison.

"So then you know about their plan and what they've done."

"I do…Including the bit about you challenging me. I hope you know you wouldn't have won and you weren't supposed to win either. Anyway he died before we could get anymore answers. I did send some wolves to confirm the location he gave us. When they came back they told me those snakes had fled like he knew that wouldn't be there."

"Are you serious?!" Sasuke pushed his way through the pack and up to the ledge.

"Down at the end of the river right? There's evidence that someone lived their but they are all gone. I guess their spy here had a time limit to return."

"Damnit!"

Naruto could sympathize with the raven's frustration. Though his concern was more that they didn't know where they were now. He'd been with them long enough to know it was better know their location than what they were up to because they could be right next door and no one wants that. Their presence alone was a death wish.

"My thoughts exactly. I don't think they'll be back though."

"They will."

"What makes you so sure Uchiha?"

Sasuke glanced up at the larger Alpha and shrugged.

"A haunch."

"Well if they come back we'll be ready for them."

"Does that mean the fights off?"

Senbei smirked and nodded to the blatant question.

"Since the fight was set up I suppose so since there's no fun in that."

"Thank you." The raven let out a breath of relief only to hear a deep chuckle from the wolf on the ledge.

"You can also keep Naruto as a peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"We will no longer be attacking you."

"That's great but I have to know why?" Sasuke asked while he ignored the enraged looks he was receiving from his mate. He knew the fox was mad about being considered an object but for now he just had to put up with it.

"Well I've gotten my fun out of him, and we both have a greater threat now. We need our numbers since we are the only ones left…"

Sasuke had never seen Senbei look or sound so…emotional. He actually appeared to be mourning for those wolves that were lost.

"That doesn't mean you have a free card to come over here whenever you want!"

"I know!" He chuckled at the sudden violent return of the proud Tsuyoi Alpha.

"This is still our territory!"

"Okay Senbei we get it."

"Good, now get out!"

The raven wolf smiled and nodded a thanks before he left with a fuming fox at his side. He was overly relieved that he didn't have to prep for war in the morning. A good night's sleep would do him well than combat training for the newbies. The walk back was quiet though questions arose between the new pair.

"I hope you're happy."

"Why is that?" He asked while he glanced over to the fox.

"You have your 'used' peace treaty..."

"So I take it that you want to leave?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant, but if you want me to leave I can…"

Sasuke stopped to allow the canine to catch up with his words. He knew the fox was going to put up a fuss but he didn't expect it to be so subtle.

"Naruto, would you like to stay with me? I don't want to force you to do anything given what you've been through."

Naruto lit up with mirth that someone finally cared about how he felt.

"I'd love to, wolfy." He smiled and flicked his tongue over the ravens muzzle before taking the lead.

The Alpha blinked for a moment with a rising smile. He quickly regained his stride by the fox and held his head high as if he wasn't fazed. The canine at his side just shook his head in amusement.

_~oOOo~_

When they arrived back home the pack was about to turn in for the night. But when they saw their pack leader with the fox still they stopped to do what they do best with Itachi leading them. Sasuke didn't feel up to the task but his mate gave him a nudge to let him know he'd help out. With his new mate at his side he found the extra boost to go on and put up with pointless inquisitions. That boost soon wore off after the first five questions he didn't get to answer because they wouldn't give him time.

"Tell me what the hell has been going on?!"

That was the sixth time that had been asked from what he could hear. Everyone was shouting their inquiries and he was getting an ear full from his brother because he was the closest.

"We're not going to war tomorrow." Naruto spoke up upon seeing that Sasuke was about to lose it again.

"We're?!" someone from the pack shouted out with blasphemy in their tone.

"Yes I said we're! Is that a problem?!"

The shouting crowd died down to murmurs. They gave the fox mixed looks of confusion and disgust. Neither bothered the canine that was used to this type of treatment by now. Their Alpha on the other hand was extremely proud.

"For those that don't get it yet, I am your Alpha's new mate which means shut up and listen. Yeah, yeah I'm a fox so what? Get over it! I can still take anyone of you on!"

The angry mob turned into a stunned one when the fox's challenge made their pack leader laugh. They'd never even heard him express joy and it just got even weirder when he kissed the outspoken fox.

"I love you."

"You say that now because you're about to pass out. Go and get some sleep while I deal with the peanut gallery."

Sasuke wanted to thank his mate but howls started to rang out through the twinkling dark sapphire sky. It was one of those howls of sorrow and lost that were joined by others to strengthen the feeling. Since no one from his pack was letting out sounds of grief he knew it was Senbei's group.

"What's wrong with the Tsuyoi?"

"Did someone die?"

"What's going on now?!"

"I feel sad for some reason…"

The Alpha sighed at his confused pack before explaining, now that he had their silence that is. They didn't react like he thought they would. Everyone pretty much remained attentive until he finished the long tale. There were those that were even more prejudice towards his fox mate but they couldn't do any real harm.

"We have to remain even more vigilant from now on even though the Tsuyoi won't be bothering us anymore. If you see any strange canine you have to report it instantly, okay? No one hunts, fishes, swims or explores alone. Teens and under must remain under surveillance at all times. Do you understand?"

He received mixed murmurs and nods from the group but they understood. Then without hesitation someone from the pack started to howl. That started a chain reaction for others to follow suit till everyone was singing woe to the moon.

Naruto looked around a little dumbfounded until he gave his own audible howl with the group.

The Tsuyoi in the distance were still singing out so by the time the Uchiha joined in half the mountain became engulfed. It lasted for nearly an hour till the moon was smack in the center of the two packs, illuminating the land and giving them an odd sense of security.

_~oO:Sunday:Oo~_

Over the next two days the two awkward mates had spent the time getting to know each other before the end of the cycle. Now that it was the last day, the Alpha was freaking out more than necessary. Everyone one with a new mate or old mate that planned on having pups were to report to a secluded part of the territory not too far but far enough from the den. It was a large enough area for anyone to find a special spot to settle down and mate the night away.

"Sasuke just breathe!"

Kakashi had been trying for hours all the way till midday to get the raven to calm down. Since the Alpha never had a mate before for almost three seasons he wasn't prepared at all. He was also making a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't that hard to get behind your partner and just go, but the pack leader wasn't getting that.

"How can I breathe?! I don't know what I'm doing!"

"You're a wolf! There's not much we can do! Every animal on the mountain does it that same way so for the love of Kyuubi just relax!" He tried to get through to his friend that was pacing back and forth making his own path in the short grass.

"I can't Kakashi! I'm not you!"

"Obviously! I've been on bed rest next to my mate for a day and I'm already ready to go!"

Sasuke stretched in exasperation of the moment. He knew he was keeping the silver wolf away but he needed guidance. He wasn't sure if he'd last long enough for the fox or even be remotely good at it.

"Hey look, I'm sure Naruto will understand that you're a noob! Just tell him."

"Are you crazy? You can't tell someone like him that you don't have experience!"

"Well you gotta do something!"

"I'll take it from here." Naruto exited from around a nearby tree with a grin on his fine features. He was supposed to have been with Itachi but there was nothing the wolf could tell him that he didn't already know.

"Oh thank Kyuubi! Here, you deal with him. Good luck Sasuke!" Kakashi then sprinted off before the wolf could even utter the first letter of his name.

Sasuke stared flabbergasted in the moment. He coughed awkwardly and straightened himself up as if they weren't discussing anything important or remotely embarrassing.

"H-How long where you there?"

"Long enough wolfy." The fox strutted over and circled his shaky mate once, letting his tail ghost over the others nose.

"Follow me."

"Ah-Um okay." He followed the canine blindly hypnotized by his scent.

Naruto led his mate in a trance to another section with a meadow like scene. Tall grass, a few trees and flowers were around with a small pond decorated with lily pads to the right. The air seemed to be cooler here just to fit the nice atmosphere.

Sasuke sniffed around the perimeter as a precaution and to delay the inevitable while his mate sat there in the middle getting impatient.

"I think its safe wolfy. I checked already."

"I'm just double checking."

"Uh-huh."

The fox rolled his eyes and sighed at the wolf's behavior. This was getting more awkward than it should be. With his tail swaying playfully behind him he got an idea.

"I'll be right back."

Sasuke popped his head out from a shrub to blink at lost.

"Where are you going?"

"Secret."

"Naruto…?"

"Be patient wolfy. I think you missed a spot by that tree over there."

The wolf frowned and went to check said tree as his mate disappeared back into the woods. He sniffed around the area and picked up nothing but sap and insects. Regardless of finding nothing he remained alert and checked around everywhere but behind him where he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He wrestled with the assailant until he had them pinned down. When he finally calmed down from the heat of the moment he recognized the laughing perpetrator to be his own mate.

"Naruto?"

"Ha-ha, what? It was the only way to get you on top of me." He leaned up and flicked his tongue over his mate's nose.

Sasuke crinkled his nose at the playful contact. He was then at lost for words when the fox rolled over and pressed his heat against him. On instinct his hips jerked forward earning a faint whimper and lick from his mate below. That alone caused for his length to become unsheathed. No other assistance was needed by Naruto after that. He aligned with the awaiting warmth and immersed himself inside with one drive from his back legs.

His submissive mate mewled aloud and stretched his upper body onto the ground while his hind courters remained up for deeper penetration. The fox's tail was forced to arch forward till the tip of it dangled to the right where it constantly moved around thanks to the wolf taking him from behind with gaining speed. Each out cry of pleasure that followed after was met by another pair of mates until that part of the territory was filled with the sounds of all canine love-making.

This would go on till nightfall to ensure internal intimacy and lots of little pups.


	11. Just One

_:Thursday:_

Day's after Sundays successful mating session you'd think the Uchiha Alpha would be relaxed once he 'relieved' all that tension. Alas, that was not so. Now that his mate was indeed pregnant he was beyond strict and overprotective even though there was no threat evident yet. Senbei had left on his daily vacation after mating day like he apparently always did when he couldn't find a mate. He'd be back sometime in the later weeks or so, and the white foxes were reported unseen.

So in other words all this unnecessary safety nonsense drove the fox mad, but what could he do? He'd picked a first time Alpha to be his mate and now he had to deal with the consequences. There was only one perk that came with being with the pack leader and that was food.

Naruto was the first to eat whenever a new kill was brought in. He also had the privilege to take parts to his den for later. That piece of heaven he loved. What he didn't love was the fact that he couldn't go anywhere alone without the raven at his side. He wasn't even allowed to have escorts.

In fact, Sasuke brought in dinner every time. And while he was away the fox had to stay with Itachi whom of course was too busy with his own pregnancy. That was his free time to wonder around the leafy grounds because his mate would know if he'd stepped out of camp.

Why was it now leafy? The Uchiha Alpha had taken it upon himself to soften the cold stone area by laying out giant leaves all over the place. Of course that bothered allot of the other wolves because their claws would sometimes get caught up in the annoying green. Yes, their pack leader was trying to baby proof everything. His mate on the other hand seemed hell bent on destroying his work.

Naruto had devoted his time to removing a couple of leaves every day. At this moment he was doing just that. His mate had suspected the wind was the cause but that had very little to do with it. He dumped the leaves behind different trees each day as to not draw suspicion. Other clan members had helped on many occasions as well. It was a pointless task but it was something to do. He hadn't been outside of the camp grounds for almost four days now.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

The fox froze in his tracks partly behind a tree. He quickly dropped the leaf from his mouth and backed up in a casual sense as if he was sniffing for something. An innocent smile worked his way on his sly features to deceive his mate.

"Nothing?"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, why?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the right with ears back and eyes at lost. For a while now he'd noticed that his little fox would 'disappear' from Itachi's sight to be in the weirdest of places. It was stressful for the Alpha in not knowing where his fraught love was at all times.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I had to go! Jeez…" He mumbled his way over with a pout and a swollen abdomen that grew with the passing days.

"That is fine, just please take Itachi with you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave the raven a light lick for forgiveness while passing by. He couldn't tell him that Itachi wanted 'me time' just as much as he did. The wolf just wouldn't understand. As he was followed back to the den he endured one of many well-known lectures.

"I know you're mad at me but I do this because I love you. I'm not trying to keep you locked up or under constant…"

The foxed mouthed off every word after silently from ahead. This lecture was the 'I'm sorry don't ignore me' one. Minutes passed by as the raven went on and on about protection and dangers. It wasn't until they reach their den that the Alpha actually admitted something different.

"…also because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing something I'm not use to having to something I'm not use to seeing…"

Naruto stopped to smile wearily at the worried canine. They hadn't really talked about the white foxes for some time now because there hadn't been any indications that they were still on this mountain side. Fear was still there in the Alpha and his mate didn't know it till now.

"Well you don't have to worry. I think Senbei was right…They aren't coming back, plus I can handle myself."

Sasuke shrugged his okay for the matter but he still didn't believe that to be true. Reason being because those foxes seemed so devoted before that for them to give up would make no sense. They had worked their lie so perfectly that they must be mad upon knowing that it sort of back fired.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I want to visit your mother again!"

"That's out of the den area-"

"So?! I'm due in a couple of more weeks. I want to visit her!" Naruto derailed from the trail to the den and headed out of the grounds.

"Naruto it's not safe! Why can't you understand tha-"

"Lalalala, going to your mothers!"

Sasuke sighed inwardly with his tail drooping down and ears back. He gave up and put Kakashi in charge till he came back. The trip there was uncomfortable for him but the fox was enjoying himself. His mate and his mother had bonded some days ago after the conception when they went to visit his parents. Apparently Naruto was just like Kushina in every way so they hit it off.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Is there an easier way up the mountain side?"

The Alpha looked up from his thoughts and chuckled. He'd forgotten about the hike up on unsteady rock path.

"No, let's go home."

"Wolfyyyy!"

He cringed at the plea in his nickname before looking around for a safer way up. His mate just sat there triumphantly and patiently for the time being.

"You don't need to be walking so much so stay here for a minute. I'm going to go find a safer route. If you see anything just scream! Even if it's just a squirrel or rabb-"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto rolled his eyes and then nodded his head as the wolf took off with a smile. He started to hum to himself amidst the silence until his mate called out his name some minutes later, making the fox quirk his head to the side curiously.

"Well that didn't take long?"

"Yeah, there's a path up the other side. You coming?"

The fox grinned and shook his head while staying put.

"Ha-ha, I meant that didn't take long for you to master the voice. I must admit Seeker, I'm impressed. You almost got every detail except for his vocabulary."

"You know it took years to perfect, but what did I say wrong?" Orochimaru stepped out from the shadows with a detached pout.

"Well he doesn't say 'you' for that matter."

"Oh, my bad."

"Mhm, could you please use your regular voice? It's getting weird…"

"Psh, you're no fun anymore Naruto."

Naruto shrugged as he watched the fox cough up an overly large black beetle of some kind that just so happened to still be alive.

"That's still disgusting."

"It's also very painful..." Orochimaru snickered with his deceivingly convincing tone returning and a flick of his tongue.

"You're a fox…why do you act like a snake?"

"Say's the one living amongst our enemy and having their unholy spawns."

"Ouch."

"Hehehe, it's true."

"Well Seeker, I'm actually quite happy here so you can report that back to the cannibals." Naruto said while turning his upper body to the right to leave only to stumble back onto his hind courters when the white fox appeared in his face with an amused look.

"Uh…can I help you?"

"You owe us."

"I find that hard to believe…"

"Really? You did betray us just like your filthy howler loving parents."

The red fox chuckled and turned away from the other.

"That's not really a bad thing."

"Then how much do you love Sasuke?" Orochimaru said with a cocky edge to his voice while he rounded the fox and halted in front of him.

"What?" Naruto stilled and eyed the other with sudden interest.

"Let's say that you were to disappear all of a sudden…Then resurface out of nowhe-"

"You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't? It's so easy to make a look alike Naru. You know how many of us want to rip you apart right now and take that chance? I'm actually being generous." Orochimaru whispered with a dark chuckle to follow, letting the rustle of the bushes around them validate the hint his words.

"You could have done that at any time so what do you want…?" The red fox asked in a hurried voice back. He wanted nothing more than to run away but in his state he'd never make it. 'Where the hell was Sasuke?!' he screamed in his mind, unable to move anymore.

"Well actually I and everyone else were thinking that you belong with these savages, but we can't just let you go freely after what you did to us. With that being said, we require payment. "

"Payment?!"

"Mhm."

"What kind of pay….ment…?" He dawned off on his words when he followed the Seekers gaze up and then down to his stomach. His next words got caught in his throat when the white fox started to laugh.

"Don't look so shell-shocked, love. You know this is only fair."

"You can have anything else bu-!"

"Oh shut up Naruto. We are only asking for one. One from each litter you plan on having from now and in the near future. Be grateful we don't them all, and besides if you don't have any more after this that'll be good for you. That should pay off your debt."

"NO! I'll just tell Sasuke and-"

"It won't do a damn thing, and that's mostly your own fault Naru. Allot of the wolves in his pack don't particularly like you," Orochimaru taunted in false kindness as he circled the hyperventilating fox, " and thanks to Sasuke's 'report on sight' rule instead of kill, we were able to 'persuade' quite a few members. Well we didn't really have to try, but anyway what I'm saying is that if you tell, that little family of yours will rip itself apart and you'll be doing our work for us once again. So for the good of your mates pack…try and follow orders this time."

Naruto bit back from breaking and tried his hardest to stop trembling. He shook his head in denial and stammered on his words when the white fox stopped in front of him again.

"Wait, wait, wait I'll give you anything else b-but of my own! I-I'll come back if I have to! I-I'll-"

"Ssh, ssh, ssh I don't think so, love. We all thought long and hard about this. You are the reason the plan we worked for years on just fell apart! Your traitorous parents were the reason we had to resort to that plan in the first place…They had to go and be noble and curse us!...Anyway, now every year or so you'll know what it feels like to have a beautiful dream taken away. Well if you choose to have another batch of monstrosities after this. Good luck explaining that Sasuke." He smirked sinisterly to the overwrought red fox as his tail danced behind him. The smirk died down to a more disgusted sneer when the other started to weep.

"Don't fret puppet, you did bring this on yourself! We'll be expecting payment in a couple of week's right? After that you might see us a little more often."

Naruto trembled on the spot as the tears broke through against his will. He couldn't think of a witty retort and half considered just running away at this point. That idea didn't go over in his head so well since he had nowhere to go and they'd probably find him. A rustle in the bushes around must have been a signal for something because the white fox left the scene without a word.

Moments later his mate emerged from the brush out of breathe.

"I thought I told you stay here!" He raged with worry at the fox until he saw his weakened and crying state. He didn't mean to yell, it was just that once he'd left to find a different route he saw a glimpse of his mate running somewhere so he followed him. The wolf didn't understand how the fox could run so fast in his condition.

"Naruto?"

"Nothing! Sorry…I just got impatient. Can we go home?" Naruto looked away from the raven and understood that the white foxes must have made a double to distract the wolf.

"Are you su-"

"I'm fine! Take me home!"

Sasuke stepped back at the sudden outburst and dipped his head in submission to show that he yielded. He headed over to his mate cautiously with his head down still and sniffed his fraught love with good intentions to make sure he wasn't injured. The fox winced and backed away from the Alpha.

"Please…home…"

"Okay." He nuzzled against his mates neck before they set on their trip back to the den.

~oOOo~

Along the way Sasuke had wondered if he'd taken to long and that triggered a violent mood swing. He'd spoken with Kakashi about these things and guessed that must have been it since Naruto wasn't letting on that it was anything else. Right now he'd taken his step-brothers advice to let the fox relax, but how long would that take?

The Alpha had the strangest feeling that it was something more but he couldn't get any other answer out of the fox but, 'I'm fine,' or 'Go away.' Sometimes his love would ask if he loved him more than the pack which he eventually responded with 'Why?' That must have been the wrong answer because he received a full show of his mate's very colorful vocabulary. At that point he had had it up to here with the fox's absurd attitude. He didn't say anything back but instead he left their cozy little den to mingle with his brother and step-brother instead.

Naruto watched this from their home with and escaped snivel and cough from crying so much. When he looked away he caught glimpse of one of the wolves from the pack eyeing him. He snarled through tears at the canine only to receive a cold smile back. That nearly stopped his heart at that moment. He looked away from the wolf to another with the same baleful look. He didn't dare look elsewhere so he shrunk back into the den completely terrified more than ever.

For once the white foxes hadn't lied to him. Half of his mates pack were still against him, but they couldn't do anything about it yet till now. He wasn't safe anymore and Sasuke couldn't protect even with his step-brothers help. There was also no way he'd get the Alpha to run away with him since the wolf was so loyal to his gang. He'd never make it out in the wild on his own at this state and he sure as hell couldn't go back to Senbei…

The fox had no choice.


	12. Taken or Given

_**Authors Note:**_ _Lol, don't worry. I want to just spill it all out but I can't XD._

_:Saturday: Midday:_

The fox remained ever silent as the weeks went by, and his mate had tried desperately still to get him to speak. Sasuke even stooped to letting him go off alone. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't want to leave his side. If the raven was gone for more than a minute then his mate would start crying. He wanted nothing more than to tell the wolf of the dire situation but he couldn't. Mostly because more wolves were now hanging around his den lately. The Alpha claimed that these onlookers were 'worried' members.

But Naruto knew the truth…When the raven wasn't looking, those so called 'worried members' would eye him with such loathing that it triggered nothing but nausea. The only time it ended was when he was safely back in the den and away from prying eyes. Well he didn't have to sit through the awkward stares any longer.

Today was the day, and everyone that was fraught with pups were laid out in their respected dens to go through the trial with their mates. The only med wolf had to go around to each home in a time frame to check and make sure everything was going smoothly. Of course there was nothing smoothed about it, and poor Ibuki had never heard her father scream or curse so loud before in her life. The she wolf's first stop was at the Alpha's den where she ended up staying longer than she should have because the fox was apparently trying to delay the impossible.

"Stop resisting and push!" Tsunade ordered the suffering canine again. She placed her paws gently on his swollen abdomen to help him along. To her, he didn't seem to understand that he was doing more damage to himself than necessary.

"If you keep holding them in like this you'll die! Sasuke, talk to him!"

"Naruto, you need to stop resisting!"

The fox looked up to his distraught mate next to him with a weary and pained expression, forcing a smile. Everything was hazy and he couldn't make out a single word that they were saying. He was in unimaginable pain that only intensified with the thought that one his litter wouldn't be staying. With breathing becoming his main language at that moment it wasn't long before he started to loose feeling and therefore control over his actions.

"Finally!"

"No…" Naruto wailed out softly in despair at the med wolfs relief when one of the pups came into the harsh world. One by one they escaped with the smallest of the three being the last. Each little spawn had a soft charcoal pallet with the tiniest having the only white tipped tail and paws. This showed that when they get older their fur would change to whatever pelt color they were destined for.

"There's only three and they're all boys, but that's okay sense the circumstances aren't normal. Make sure to keep an eye on the littlest one, not to be crude but they usually don't make it." She let out a breath with ease in the moment before continuing with, "Now I'm going to check on the others. Naruto, you may clean them now."

As the med wolf left, the fox forced himself to tidy up and free the withering, little kits/pups from their confines. His mate watched over his shoulder eagerly awaiting when he could get a turn to care for them. For now he just had to sit there as the whole procedure played out better than the start of it.

"Naruto-"

"Ssh, they're eating."

Sasuke silenced and circled the fox so he could watch the three bumble about each other to nurse. The subtle, yet adorable little cries they made warmed his heart and eased his mind from earlier. He had to nuzzle one of them over since the runt of the litter was trying too hard to get in despite its size.

"They're beautiful."

Naruto turned his head away from the compliment and shut his eyes tight. He'd barely looked at his little offspring's because he didn't want to get attached to quickly. So he bit back the flurry of words that were bound to escape.

"You can't avoid me forever…How many times do I have to apologize for it?"

"Apologize for what?"

"For taking too long." He propped down besides his mate so he could watch over their bundles more closely. They seemed to want to huddle together rather than separate and have room.

"It's not that, Sasuke…You want to name them?" He asked quickly before the wolf could pester him more.

"Fine, but not if you're going to look away the whole time."

The fox shifted back to the raven and chuckled. Disregarding his unease, he put on a joyful front and participated in what should have been a joyful event.

"Did you have a name in mind?" Sasuke beamed with his ears erect and tail swaying in excitement that his mate was coming around.

"Eh, to tired so you pick." Naruto smiled back wearily, making sure not to look down at the trio, even when they would bite a little.

"Well I was thinking of Ichiro and Jirou for those two."

"And the little one?"

"I'm afraid to give him a name…"

"Have some faith, wolfy. I'll call him Saboru since we're going in numbers."

Sasuke chuckled and nodded in contempt for the titles. He kept watch over his little prodigy's till a scout came in with some goods new for the pack leader.

"Your brother just had six pups! Kakashi wanted me to let you know."

The raven looked up and nodded his gratitude for the information.

"Thanks, can you tell him I have three?"

"Only three? What happened?" The wolf stepped in to the see the trio and received a very sharp fang bared growl from the Alpha's mate.

"Naruto?"

The fox ignored the raven's confusion as his ears snapped back and his fur raised with pupils in tight slits. It was more of an instant reaction and clear sign to himself that he wasn't prepared to let any of his young go. It was also just basic instinct upon the situation at hand.

"Um, you'll have to come back later." Sasuke spoke up after a few seconds of growling filled silence.

"Don't come back at all!"

"Naruto!"

"It's okay Alpha, he has every right to protest. It is his first time, right?"

"Yes."

"Then my prayers go out to your pups. I hope your first night as a family to be a special one."

The fox ceased his snarling and went silent instantly with a look of complete shock on his features. His mate on the other hand didn't read between the lines, not like he had a reason to, and took the wolf's comment as a kind one.

"Thank you."

After the scout departed with a dip of his head in a bow like manner, the Alpha turned to Naruto with question for his outburst. "What was that about?"

"N-Nothing." He stuttered out in one breath while looking down.

"You were doing fine just a while ag-"

"Uncle Sasuke!" Ibuki dashed into the den with her voice booming and startling her cousins. The little trio cried out at the loud noise and stumbled around blindly for comfort.

"Ibuki what are you doing here?" Sasuke addressed his nephew that had forced her way over to gander her new kin.

"I wanted to see my cousins, and the med wolf is mad at papa. Wow, you had all boys. Papa had all girls!" She rambled with energy and gently licked over the fussing three to calm them down.

"He has all girls?!"

"Yup, he made the same face uncle Naruto's making right now before he passed out."

The fox faltered and looked away to hide the expression he was holding from earlier. He was still trying to get over the first guest they had come in.

"Well I'm sure my brother can handle it."

"I don't think so…My other papa fainted as well so Tsunade had to stay and help my sisters. She's not too happy about it so I had to leave." Ibuki grinned and cuddled up to her cousins carefully.

"Kakashi fainted…I can't believe I missed it." Sasuke chuckled and watched his niece.

"Hehe, what about you Uncle Naruto? Are you happy you had all boys or did you want girls? How come you only had three? Did something happen to the other ones? Uncl-"

"Do you ever shut up?!" Naruto lashed out at the little she wolf involuntarily. He immediately tried to apologize to her but she'd taken off the moment he screamed at her.

"Naruto, what the hell was that?!"

"I-I-I…I'm sorry! Go get her!"

"Not if you're going to snap on her again!" Sasuke shouted over his mewling pups that were now freaking out from the argument between their parents.

"I didn't mean it! Just go get her!"

"Tell me what's going on first!"

"I can't!" The fox screamed with a breaking voice. With the pup's cries gaining his attention, he decided to focus on them instead and embrace them with care.

"Naruto, talk to me now."

"No! We are not going to argue in front of them!"

"If you had just told me before they were born we wouldn't have to argue." He grumbled and got up to leave the den.

"Ha, if I'd told you they never would have been born."

Sasuke halted at those words and turned around to make sure of what he'd just heard, "What?"

"Nothing, just go. That's what your best at."

"That's what I'm best at?!"

"Yes!"

The raven turned away and left at that. Between the crying pups and nonsensical argument with his mate, he needed to step out before he said anything he'd regret. He took a trip to his brothers den to get his mind off it all.

Naruto had no choice but to stay and repent the whole ordeal. His little spawns were searching around for sanctuary all over the space, forcing him to gather them up with his tail. He calmed them down with licks and nuzzles though one of them in particular wasn't crying. That one was the runt whom had gone to sleep. Out of worry that he might be more than just sleep, he nudged the tiny thing with his nose. It moved a little just to go right back to sleep as if it had enough excitement for today.

This left him to bond more with other bustling two that refused to stay put or stop crying for that matter.

"Having a little trouble Naruto?"

"No, I've got…" he trailed off when he recognized the voice seconds later. He hesitantly looked up to see Jiraiya sitting on his haunches in the den like he already owned it. He froze and held on tighter to the three wrapped in his tail.

"No need to panic. I heard you were acting strange…just wanted to make sure you understood the position you were in. You see how easy it was to get in here without raising an alarm. We could ju-"

"I'm not giving you my babies!"

"I suggest you lower your voice. I'm not here for them. Someone from this pack will come at night and take which ever one you don't want. Seeker was supposed to have told you that but there was a problem with the time or someth-"

"No! What are you going to do with him?!"

"That's none of your business, and you really don't have a choice. Well you could tell and get ripped apart. It's up to you. Either way we will be pleased. Why don't you give us the runt? He's not going to make it anyway. No one will dig into it, and plus he looks like he's already taking a dirt nap. " Sage laughed a little lowly with a faint grin.

"Go to hell!" He spat out with spite in his voice.

"Don't get mad at me because your wombs the breeding ground! Always sleeping around with these filth."

"Filth?! You made me do it!"

"Keep telling yourself that Naruto." The white fox had lost his usually friendly and deluding composure for a moment. He shook his head and the mask was back on with a gentle smile.

"Just keep your mouth shut, go to sleep, stay that way till morning and tell Sasuke that you don't know what happened. He's awfully clueless, so it'll make this allot easier." He departed on that note without waiting for a stuttered reply.

Naruto stared into the empty space where the fox once stood. He refused to lose it this time so he sucked in some air through his teeth, shut his eyes tight and released. Alternatives attempted to work their way in his mind but none of them were full proof. He looked down to his offspring's and curled up to them. His eyes kept cutting over to Saboru whom was still sleeping peacefully while his brothers were fumbling around with energy. He didn't know that the little spawn was actually saving his own strength rather than being too tired to go on.

The more he watched the runt the more he wanted to keep him, but what if Jiraiya was right? He could always make up some story about it….No one would question him and Sasuke would just go with it like always…This could work…though he would never forgive himself…

~oOOo~

The sun was going dim by the time the Alpha returned home with dinner in his jaws. He wasn't surprised to see his mate asleep and the pups trying to move around. He sat the rabbit on the ground and said softly, "Naruto?"

The fox shifted a little before looking up with a smile to his mate.

"Hm?"

"You need to eat." He picked the meal back up and took it over the canine. While the fox ate, he took care of the two trying to wonder around. His heart sunk at the runt that was still sleeping.

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"Since you left…"

The wolf nudged the little canine and got a faint cry from him.

"He'll be fine. Let him rest." Naruto mumbled his empty promise between chews and swallows.

Sasuke nodded and tended to get the others to sleep. By the time his mate was finished eating, he had fallen asleep with the pups. The first two born had cuddled up to their father for the night while the last was left by the fox's side.

Naruto remained awake for the time being to watch over Saboru. The pup stirred every now and then indicating it was having a rather lovely dream. He lowered his head and licked the infants folded ears. His owns ears perked up when the little wolf sprung to life for some reason.

Blindly pawing along the floor in a crawl like manner, he got further and further away while his father just watched passively. The tyke didn't make a single sound as if it was trying to learn its surroundings somehow. When the fox lifted a paw to go get the little canine from leaving the den, an outline of a wolf from the opening caught his attention.

He shared one glance with the shadows owner before looking away. When he turned back the wolf was gone and so was Saboru. On impulse alone he got up and hurried out the den to see no one in sight. Petrified and ashamed he headed back inside the den and laid back down beside his mate. Over and over he told himself 'He wondered off…it's not my fault,' till he fell back asleep.

~oOOo~

The wolf carrying the stolen pup in his jaws was accompanied by two others that shared his belief. They made their trek through the moonlit forest in a single file line to the destination of the other parties choosing. Once there they made a silent one-sided exchange. The pickup fox from the other group had been waiting for hours so he took off once he had Saboru in his jaws. He didn't have time to thank them or commend them for their actions.

He was on a deadline and was running awfully late. It's not like he wanted to thank them anyway. They were as expendable as the pup that was strangely silent in his mouth. He made his way to unfamiliar territory a few miles outside of a special chasm like den area. After halfheartedly sniffing around to make sure no one was there he dropped the little pup to the earth without care.

Before he could do anymore damage he was tackled to the ground. Damn near giving him a heart attack in the process and speeding up the reason behind his impatient attitude.

"You must be lost." Senbei snarled harshly into the intruders flattened ears. He'd just made it back to the mountain side from his vacation when he caught a flash of white in his domain.


	13. Everything Goes Wrong & Right

This was bad, the Alpha wasn't supposed to have come back yet. Once again their plan had backfired on them. The fox panicked and squirmed against the odds that weren't in his favor tonight. With his seconds deteriorating he gave in and glanced up with an out of place smile to the wolf.

"Now you're going to show me where you snakes are hiding!" The response Senbei got was something out of the ordinary. The snowy canine gave a cynical laugh to match a deranged sneer before it started to foam out the mouth and die slowly…

The wolf then backed off the canine as if it was diseased. He circled it once and sniffed it to pick up a strange scent that wasn't technically normal for most recently deceased things. This one reeked of something pungent and almond like. Either way it nearly made him gag so he crinkled his nose and stepped back.

His must have nearly squished something because a faint cry rang out in the silence. He turned around swiftly to find the small canine trying to wriggle out of danger. On instinct he sniffed the pup and picked up familiar odors that definitely weren't from his pack.

"Uchiha runt…" He grunted frivolously and walked away from the little canine. Sadly for him, the pup wasn't going to be ignored so easily. It cried out again but this time a tad deeper. The Alpha's ear twitched to attention at the realization that it was actually trying to growl at him. That alone intrigued the wolf, so he picked him up gently and carried him inside to the den area.

Others awoke to their pack leader's return as he strode in with his shadow casting over the masses. They greeted him briefly, knowing he must be tired from his journey around. None noticed the package in his mouth until they got close enough.

"Who's that?" Kenji asked with the thought that this leader had found another mate.

Senbei set the pup under his rock ledge before turning to address his gang.

"I'm guessing it's one of the Uchiha pests."

"Why'd you bring him here then?!"

"He was outside of our den, Kenji. I thought I'd told you to have patrols out…Anyway, a white fox got this close to our home!"

A rumble of rage surfed through the pack at the news. It was indeed the second in commands fault for not carrying out their leads orders. All separated from him, putting him in the spotlight.

"The fox is dead out near the entrance of the den. No one is to touch him because I believe he's been poisoned or something. One of you go out and cover him with some leaves so no other animal gets any ideas."

A random wolf from the pack leaped to action and carried out the order.

"Who poisoned him?"

The Alpha shrugged with blithe and scoffed. "Does it look like I care? No, what I do care about is why he was able to bring him here so easily!"

That little anger spike caused the group to back away from him.

Senbei's right eye twitched at the cowardice that his pack displayed whenever he left for five weeks or so. Something then nipped his tail and he snapped around with a sharp growl to the culprit. He wasn't expecting a high pitched bark right back though. Chuckling softly, he brought the pup around to the group and allowed him to roam beneath him.

"I don't know if I'm just weary from travel or if it's the fact that this little Uchiha rat has more balls than my own pack but I'm highly, to put it nicely, infuriated. So here's what where going to do," he stopped to scoot the curious pup back under him with a paw when it wondered too far. "Kenji, you have one more chance to prove you are still 'valuable'."

Kenji let his tone take on an impatient one. "Fine, just tell me what I've got to do." He didn't like having an Uchiha pup here, especially after they'd just made a truce.

"Hn, you alone will leave first thing in the morning to tell Sasuke that we have one of their offspring's and that he's safe! Bring him here though so I can show him the fox outside. We need to discuss this issue on our turf because there are too many scents on this pup for it to have been one canines doing."

"Why can't I just take him with me?"

"Because I don't trust you anymore. I've given you two orders recently and you've failed every time. I told you to follow the fox and you brought him here. That, I have mixed feelings for because we got something and nothing out of it. I told you to keep patrols out at all times but you didn't for reasons I don't care to know or dwell into why that makes me think less of you. Now I'd go myself if I could rely on you or any of you alone, but since I don't, I rest my case. Anymore questions? Or are you resigning permanently?"

The wolf in question lowered to the grown in frightened submission and nodded.

"Good, this is your last chance to prove you can carry out a direct order. It's such a simple task that if you fail...Well the least I can do for your other times of good service would be to ban you. With that said, try not to disappoint me again. Goodnight." Senbei then departed back to his rock ledge with the Uchiha heir. Nothing else needed to be said on the matter, for it was clear he'd had enough of them for the night.

The pup wriggled and mewled in his mouth to be put down. Once safely under his ledge he did just that. The Alpha then took up his resting spot against the cold stone and shivered in bliss at the absent feeling. He sniffed and prepared to go to sleep until the little fluff ball pawed its way over.

"How are you moving so much?" He pondered aloud to himself. He'd been underestimated himself as child so maybe that's why he was so…'tolerant' of the pup.

The runt just yelped defiantly at the question and tried to nibble on the wolf's nose.

"Still an annoying little pest." The wolf sat up slightly and turned around with his back facing the other. It just pawed at his spine and yelped continuously until he had no choice but turn back around. It yelped one last time, nuzzling under the much larger wolfs muzzle and slipping off to sleep with content.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the contact that wasn't forced by him for once.

~oOOo~

Rays from the sun broke into the Uchiha Alpha's den to alert the wolf of the start of day. He blinked twice, stretching out like most animals with their jaws open and tongue out. He'd almost forgotten about the bundles of fur at his side before one them cried softly. He looked down at the two and smiled until he noticed the third one was missing. Out of memory from last night, he searched the fox's sleeping form.

After looking the sleeping the canine up and down, he began worry. He woke his mate with a nudge from his snout.

"Naruto where is he?"

"Who?" Naruto mumbled, still in a somehow peaceful slumber.

"Saboru?"

"What do you mean? He's right here…" The fox yawned groggily and stretched out for a bit. He then looked around and began to panic slowly as the memories of last night flooded his thoughts. He used this realization of terror to fuel is performance.

"Sasuke…where is he?!"

"He might have wondered off, stay here!" Sasuke bolted out of the den to check with the pack to make sure the pup hadn't escaped or worst.

Naruto stayed back with the two remaining infants that were wailing at the loss of their brother as well as the sudden noise.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay." He tried to calm them down but he was starting to weep himself. The more he thought about it the more he couldn't lie to himself. It was his fault and eventually he'd have to own up to it. 'Maybe I can trade someone else's…No, no, no…' He shook his head and covered his eyes with his paws.

He'd just be making another mistake.

~oOOo~

Kenji was already there to clear the air but he was being delayed by the Uchiha's morning scouts. For some reason the other three wolves were discussing something privately that he clearly wasn't allowed to know about. He didn't really care for whatever they were chatting on. All he wanted was to get it over with and have his trust with his pack leader restored.

"He can't tell Sasuke!"

"He's going to find out anyway!"

"Lower your damn voice!"

The reason for the wolf being held back was that he'd been found by the same three wolves that had taken Saboru the night before. They were in a heated hush-hush argument over what to do. You see the information wasn't relayed fully. All they knew at that moment was that Senbei had the pup and the white fox, not that the fox had died without giving away anything.

"Well Senbei killed the fox!"

"That doesn't mean it didn't tell him everything! Remember how they made the other one talk!"

"He's right!"

"Why don't we just ask?!"

"Fine, fine, fine!"

One of three secretive wolves poked his head out from the odd circle they were in. The Tsuyoi wolf tilted his own head up curiously to what was going on now. He was getting impatient and half considered leaving the idiots to converse without his somehow needed yet unwanted presence.

"Did the white fox say anything?"

Kenji's ears perked up in alert and interest. "Why do you want to know?"

All three shared hesitant glances at each other before looking back to the Tsuyoi wolf a good distance away whom was eyeing them.

"Follow us."

"Ah, I don't think so."

~oOOo~

Sasuke was running all over the place and checking in dens without invitation. He caused quite a stir this morning and got a few to help him search for his child. He ended up bumping into Kakashi since the silver lined wolf was just walking around the grounds like he'd been having a rough morning.

"Kakashi…are you okay?" The raven asked, looking over his stepbrother's unruly pelt and dazed eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept all night so the girls must have kept him up.

"I didn't get any sleep so my heads a little fuzzy."

"I take it that means you haven't seen Saboru?"

"Who?" he stopped his blind pacing to address the panicky Alpha.

"He's my son…I think he wondered off!" The raven looked around while he conversed with his step-brother.

"That's highly unlikely for newborns… You should check with the scouts though. They were the first ones up this morning. I heard them talking about going to check river. I could have misheard them perhaps..."

"Okay, thank you. Could you tell Naruto I'll be right back?"

Kakashi nodded with a weary smile to the raven. "I'll stop by after I help Itachi with the girls."

"Okay, thank you again…Try to get some sleep." Sasuke chuckled with a nod of gratitude. He then took off out of the grounds to find the little group.

He took a specific path to the river but that wasn't where he found them. A peculiar gasping sound had caught his attention so he changed to another route. He'd expected to find them with a dead animal in their jaws, but instead he bared witness to what obviously looked like murder. In the middle of the three was a wolf he'd only spoken with once, that also wasn't from his pack.

"What have you done?!"

"He attacked Karin." Wolf number one spoke up quickly out of three, making the others eye him incredulously. They hadn't had a chance to come up with a well thought out lie. Hell, the action that they had took now was rushed and not so well thought out. The body was supposed to have been tossed in the river before the Alpha came searching.

"Why would he attack Karin?"

"We aren't sure. He might have thought she had a pup with her."

"They don't do that anymore though." Sasuke searched the dead wolf carefully not to get any blood on his nose.

"Maybe Senbei changed his mind."

"But Senbei isn't here?"

Karin could feel the daggers from the other wolves baring down her for her unthoughtful comment.

"He came back last night." Wolf number one revealed with a sideways warning glance to the she wolf.

"Last night?" The Alpha thought aloud with a sinking feeling. If the wolf had reverted back to his ways then….

"I'm going to talk to him. Go back to camp and tell Kakashi."

"You're going alo-?"

"Yes, alone. Go!"

Karin grumbled and the other two nodded uneasily. They then sprinted back to camp in rushed conversation to do the exact opposite.

~oOOo~

Senbei had been playing with the little wolf on his rock ledge all morning.

"Feisty one aren't you?" He snickered as he saved the pup from stumbling off the edge for the second time. It yelped and nipped at him again in his attempt to escape. He shook his head with an amused smile and used his muzzle to carefully knock the pup over on its side. The mad high pitched barks he received from the little canine made him laugh wholeheartedly.

"I take it you're hungry." He grinned and nodded towards a she wolf nearby.

She leaped onto the ledge and took the wolf in her jaws.

"Careful, Kikyo!"

A faint yip escaped her mouth around the pup. She nodded her head in confirmation and left to care for the infant.

An unsettling feeling started to bubble in his stomach while watching her depart. He didn't quite like having anyone else around the boy but himself. He got more and more unsettled with each passing second. Thankfully a guard came to draw his thoughts to other pressing matters.

"Senbei!"

"What is it now?" He peered over the edge with a scowl.

"Sasuke's here!"

"About time." He grunted and relaxed a little till he remembered that he was supposed to have been hearing this from his commander. "Where is Kenji?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm," Senbei looked up from the wolf to the angered raven guest forcing his way in to the perch. "I take you know then?"

"I do."

"Sorry Senbei, he just barge-"

"That's fine. Uchiha, where is my commander?"

"Where's my son?!"

Senbei scoffed and stood up, stretching out his front legs in a nonchalant fashion. "I won't ask again."

Sasuke just growled which didn't do anything but make the other Alpha laugh.

"Don't have a temper tantrum Uchiha."

"Senbei!"

"Yes, that's my name?"

"Stop toying with me! Why'd you take my son?! Is this because of-"

"I didn't take your pathetic child, but since you are accusing me of such I suspect that Kenji didn't get a chance to relay my message."

"Message?"

He shook his head at the raven and rolled his eyes before leaping off the edge. He landed with a loud thud and rustle of his pelt. "One of those white foxes stole your son and or was given to him. Would you like to see the snake?"

"Where's my son?" Sasuke's focus was on his son rather than how he was gone.

Senbei observed the Uchiha Alpha for a moment, taking in the wolf's desperate state for confirmation that his precious child was indeed alive and well. He walked past the distraught canine casually and said, "He's dead. Now follow me."

**_Authors Note:_** _Everybody good? Sorry for the extremely late update! I do want to address the Alpha thing! Yes, Sasuke is a weak alpha. You are a 100% correct. Senbei is also a weak alpha. _

_They both sort of lack what each other have. _

_One has more control and the other one barely has a grasp. One only knows gruella war tactics while the other only knows and prefers compromise than bloodshed. _

_Sasuke has never fought another wolf. It's clear that he hates war and tries his best to avoid it anyway he can. He's too soft which is why when he does lash out it's terrifying to his pack. He's supposed to be calm, carrying, blind and naïve. _

_Senbei's brash, heartless, blind and naïve. Unlike Sasuke, he fought for his title as Alpha. He grew up with blood every day. Cruel fighting where nothing else mattered but deceit, control and conquer. He can't really compromise or show feeling unless he's forced to. Just like Sasuke won't fight and display dominance unless he has to. _

_They're both 'folves' (-Mjus) until they learn the hard way lol. _

_And yes, Naruto! He's just..oh boy. He aggravates me too but he's gotta get to that point. I need him like this for a little longer. _


	14. One Rule

Sasuke stayed put out of shock. Onyx glowered at the dirt while he sank deeper into grief. He knew that the odds that his child were alive was slim but he still wasn't ready for it. There was that denial that came with parenting. It took over his mind only for a brief moment as Senbei was back at his side saying something he didn't quite hear right.

"So, are you coming or what?"

"What..."

The Tsuyoi Alpha rolled his eyes and grunted. He understood it was the ravens first time losing his own pup but he didn't have sympathy for it.

"The pup was a runt! He wouldn't have made it anyway. If you tell yourself that, it might help you sleep at night."

Sasuke peered up with question at the other Alpha. "You actually sound like you care…"

"I do when it comes to numbers Uchiha. Now come with me."

"Okay…" He sighed inwardly and followed the larger Alpha out of the den area.

They were joined by two others that were only present to remove the pile of leaves that Sasuke had noticed was a bit out of place. When the fox appeared, a strange and pungent scent surged through the air. He had to step back and paw at his nose like that would help it go away.

Senbei just sat there on his hind legs completely unaffected by the acrid smell.

"He's been poisoned. I don't know how but it must have been one of those that take time to work."

"You speak as if you've done this before."

He glimpsed over at the curious Uchiha and back to the fox. "I travel. I've seen allot of things that even I wouldn't do to my enemy."

"Why would they do this then?"

"To frame my pack probably. I'm guessing I was supposed to be away long enough for you to attack. Naruto must have forgotten to tell them our rules of war."

"Well we didn't follow them last time remember?"

"Ah, true… These canines made us push our boundaries. I hate that I couldn't see it until it was too late."

Sasuke looked over in surprise to the other Alpha. It was indeed and off day if he off all wolves was admitting he couldn't do something.

"There warfare is different from ours. It's not your fault-"

"I'm not saying it's my fault!-"

"I know bu-"

"No, you don't! You have no idea what's going on. We are at war with an enemy that can hide their scent! And you have one of them in your home!" Senbei scoffed with exasperation. He couldn't believe that the Uchiha hadn't made the connection yet.

"Naruto has nothing to do with this anymore!" He shot back in pure denial of his own instincts.

"Are you that daft?! Your runt magically ended up in their hands and you don't question the one link to them. The one other fox that not only betrayed you but aided both of your sworn enemies."

Sasuke just shook his head avidly. "Naruto wouldn't do this!"

"You are sad…Even I could see through his get up. The only reason he remained alive so long was because I enjoyed his 'company'."

The raven held his temper that time and looked elsewhere to focus his wrath.

"Uchiha."

"What?" He bit out with his eyes on the deceased fox.

"What happened to my second in command?"

"My scouts killed him…"

"They must have given you a pretty good reason why, hm?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second. "Not really…Actually it doesn't quite make sense."

"Precisely. Now usually I'd want something for this but I'm willing to…forgive this little mishap." He smirked to the slightly bothered Alpha.

"You are okay with this…?"

"I can be understanding sometimes, Uchiha. All I want is to properly set the treaty. It contains one simple rule this time. No one from your pack is allowed to cross into my domain, not even if it's by accident. Anyone that's caught or seen on my turf will be killed and not returned. You will not receive a warning, nor will we notify you of their death. Are we clear?"

Sasuke blinked out of confusion for why that had to be the rule. Of all things he could have said…

"Yes…?"

"Good, now I believe you should be going. You have some traitors in your pack, remember?"

"Shit!"

Senbei chortled as the raven Alpha dashed off. "And try to get the gall you had back before. You're going to need it!" He shouted with a grin.

An orange and black swirl pelted wolf with one good eye snuck over to the larger canine. "Why'd you lie to him?"

He looked back to his most odd pack member and shrugged. "Personal reasons. I'll return him when I've gotten my use out of him."

"Ohhh, so you are going to kill him later?!" The canine kneeled down in a playful position with his tail up in the hair swaying excitedly.

"Yes I am, Tobi! Good boy! Go see if Kikyo is done."

"Will do, will do! Anything else?"

"Yes, you will be my new commander if you keep this up." He smiled to the deranged wolf before it sprinted away to carry out the order with haste. He stayed out there for a moment to look over the fox and then his surroundings. An audible rustle of the bushes sounded nearby but he didn't move.

That alone confirmed what he'd thought was going on. The snakes had been watching and he knew it. Though he didn't let on that he did. He'd said enough things aloud to keep them astray for a while. He truly had not intentions of harming the pup at all. If anything he now had another reason to stop them.

~oOOo~

Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on. A few minutes after Kakashi had told him about Sasuke, allot of noise followed with growling took place outside. Sooner than that a ginger wolf and a copper pelted wolf were in the den. He shielded his young out of fear but the two wolves just sat there with their backs turned. It was as if they were protecting him. From what, he didn't know yet.

He'd tried to talk to them but they remained silent. His two younglings just curled up against him and slept after they were done feeding. The silence went on for minutes till voices sounded from outside.

"Sasuke's back!"

"Get Kakashi!"

"Is Naruto in the den?"

The fox's head shot up in attention. That wasn't his mate's voice at all though. It was someone from the group that sounded concerned about him. The conversation carried on till Sasuke's vocals mixed in. He waited impatiently for the raven to come home. When the wolf finally did, he let out a breath he'd been holding for a while.

"Thank you both. You may go." He praised his friends whom nodded before departing.

"Sasuke! What in the world is going on out there?"

The raven sat on his hind legs and shook his head. "Nine members of the pack have left…"

"Why…?!"

"They were the ones against you. Well I don't think Sakura's kids had a choice."

Naruto sighed with relief and smiled. "Oh, that's good."

Sasuke stared with mixed feelings towards his mate. That wasn't the only thing he'd found out about.

"Did you give them our son?"

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard that right. Or maybe he wasn't prepared to answer it. His mouth moved but no words came out so he just shook his head from left to right.

The Alpha stalked towards the fox and locked their eyes together. "Say it."

"I…I-…"

"Do you know why Kiba and Gaara were in here, Naruto?"

He shook his head again and gulped at the rage seething from the wolf.

"They weren't protecting you if that's what you were thinking. They were making sure you didn't run off for what you did. I've been defending you though, but now I question myself since everyone has been telling me otherwise from the day I met you."

"Sasuke I haven't…I just didn't know what to do…" Naruto hiccupped with evading tears. "It was an accident!"

"An accident?! You gave him away and now he's dead!"

"He's w-what?!"

"Forget it! What's done is done and you are still my mate by law… But I can't trust you with our pups anymore."

Gaara and Kiba returned on cue to remove the infants from the fox's care.

"Wait I can-"

"No you can't, Naruto. I wish I was sorry but you... You will still be able to see them but never alone. This is also your den now."

Naruto froze in horror as his children were taken from him. He knew that it could have been far worst so he didn't dare say anything else and stayed put on the ground. The wolf was hurt and it was his fault all over again. He regretted not telling the Alpha more than ever now. The fact that Sasuke could see this was the only reason he was still part of the pack.

"You may only leave the grounds with an escort unless you plan on not returning…Do you understand what's going on now?"

The fox nodded and averted his eyes from pained onyx.

"Good." With that he left his mate alone in the den. He needed a breather and time to think so he headed off towards his brothers courters with his friends at his side.

"Are you okay?" Gaara mumbled around the pup in his jaws.

"Yeah, that was pretty relaxed of you…" Kiba chimed in his muffled comment.

"I'm far from relaxed… inside. I'll be taking on all hunts from now on till I feel better." He focused ahead with a growing urge to go hunting now.

"Alone?!"

"Yes, alone. It's best that no one be there."

The two tag-a-longs shared a glance before stepping away from the Alpha a little. He had that aura around him that he clearly didn't want to bother anymore. Before they reached his brothers den, he left them. He didn't have it in him to deal with his kin's nagging or the crying children.

Gaara and Kiba had to go in alone with their pack leader's children squirming in their mouths. The cries of the needy younglings filled the den even more when their cousins joined in. Itachi had only ever had one daughter so he had no idea what to do with six, and now he had to care for his brothers tykes.

"Where is he?!"

"He went hunting…" Kiba mumbled around the pup in jaws as he sat it down near the raven.

"You let him go by himself?!" Itachi voiced his outrage over his six crying little girls.

"Trust me, he needs this. Did Kakashi tell you what happened?" Gaara mouthed while setting the pup down by its brother.

"Yeah he did. I take it you guys told Sasuke as well...Where's Naruto?"

"Sasuke let him stay so he's up in the den mourning. He's not allowed near the pups unless you or someone else is present. And we had to tell him what they told us! He did give him away!" Kiba informed with a yawn.

"Poor fox…" Itachi mused with a sigh.

"Poor fox? What about their other brother? He deserves our grief, not Naruto."

"Gaara, I'm surprised you didn't leave with them." The copper wolf chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not like them! I may not like Naruto but it doesn't go beyond an opinion."

"Mhm, well could you two go get Kakashi for me." Itachi half smiled. He didn't like listening to the bashing of his brothers mate. When the two left, he catered to the boys and his little girls. He was use to allot of pups by now so caring for them wouldn't be any different. They probably wouldn't stay long either. Allot of pups grow up and leave the pack if they want to. Hopefully they could make these ones stay so their numbers could get back up.

~oO_Late at_ _Night_Oo~

"Honestly, just be patient, love." Sage snickered at his frantic mates pacing.

They'd received news of the current circumstances of their situation. His mate wasn't taking it so well. He didn't blame him but still. The fox should have little faith in their maker. This was just a little set back. If the wolf keeps the pup, kills him later and reveals it to Sasuke then all should be well.

"How can I be patient?! Everything we do amounts to nothing! They have a higher power on their side I just know it!" Seeker circled around the camp fire in the middle of their little hideout.

"No one is higher than Kyuubi!"

"Oh put a fucking a muzzle on it, Sage! You know damn well that's not what I meant. I believe that Senbei mongrel is not what he pretends he is."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Look where we are! We have been forced to live in a fucking cave! Are family is dying. If not by wolves then it's by the cold, bears or disease. We should have gotten rid of him when he was away and alone!"

"Oh Seeker you know we couldn't risk tracking him down. He was gone before we knew it anyway." Jiraiya said with a roll of his eyes, tucking his paws in.

"Is he still fretting?" Sarutobi made is presence known as he approached from around the flames with a gentle smile to the fussing canine.

"Yes, Supreme one."

"Of course I'm fucking fretting! He has our meal ticket and he's keeping it for 'future' reasons! You two honestly can't believe that, right?!" The seeker looked from to the other desperately. Their whole operation was falling apart and he seemed to be the only one caring about it.

"What choice do we have, Orochimaru? Our contacts have fled and our most powerful enemy is aware of our situation. We can only hope that he turns out to be the savage we know he is."

Orochimaru eased down and rolled his eyes, continuing to pace. "It's not enough! They wouldn't have fought over one pup."

The leader of the group got an idea from his student's pessimistic attitude. "Are you sure? We made them do it before."

"Yeah, but they are aware of it now!"

Sarutobi's smile turned into a malicious grin and his eyes darkened. "Which is why it's perfect."

"What do you mean?" Sage looked up curiously to what the older fox had in mind. His mate stopped his pacing as well to gander at their leader.

"Senbei lied, remember?

The two students nodded in unison with growing smiles.

"The one thing we've learned is that no one's secret is safe for long. We just have to wait long enough to let it brew. When the times right we can serve everyone some truth. The truth doesn't have to be 'alive' either."

Twisted smiles formed to the grins of the teacher as they listened on. The sleeping members around all awoke to his words. His voice had carried to their dreams and brought them to reality like it always did. They gathered around the fire to soak it all in and heed every word.

"We've made them break their laws before so we can do it again. The pieces just have to fall right and on time. Which means…no mistakes!"

The group nodded and cackled in exhilaration of the moment.

"After all, it's not fair if one person gets to eat now is it?"

"No!" Their angered voices rang out through the cave and broke the silence outside of it.

Sarutobi shook his head and lifted a paw to calm them down. "Ssh, shh. Greed and over belief in our prowess is what has been getting us in trouble. We must be practical and patient. No more rushing, no more underestimating and no more solo acts. We will all work together. We all must now sacrifice for the greater good of the family. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that this strong, proud and loyal family survive against all those that oppose and deny us our right! Will you?"

**_Authors Note: _**_This is rushed for reasons concerning Microsoft word. Come March 12 my subscription will have expired, disabling more features on it. It says most and not all so I'll still be able to use it, but I don't know what they could possibly turn off now so here it is! All mistakes are always my own and will be fixed to my knowledge tomorrow._

_I meant to answer you, shadeofblue! I thought I could come out and type it but then I ran into a problem! I fixed it! I hope…. My packs usually have six, five or four at the least unless some don't make it._


	15. Miyako

The days went on with the Uchiha Alpha keeping to himself most of the times. He trained alone, ate alone and spent time with his growing pups alone. He needed time to get better and improve to be a better leader. During his trial he'd discovered the flaws in his pack. The main one being that the only person with any kind of fighting skill was Kakashi. He quickly fixed that by making his step brother his commander. The silver lined wolf was now in charge of combat training for everyone in the pack and the new members the Alpha had recruited on his solo journeys.

Sasuke took personal classes himself and improved at an outstanding rate from his own will power. This split time the time he had with his children but surprisingly Naruto had been there to cover for him. The fox took on his motherly role and better represented himself around the others, thanks to Itachi's help. He slowly gained respect from the pack and a little from the Alpha. From his kids he received unquestionable love.

The pups had begun to speak and grow into their color shades. It wasn't long before the second season hit and the pups became children. They were now able to form full on sentences and had enough energy to drive everyone insane.

"Pa-Pa-Papa!"

Naruto groaned and rolled over on his side, cursing himself. He thought that letting them stay up all night would keep them asleep in the morning but he was oh so wrong. The pleasant light from the den entrance was obscured by his sons as they ran in and pounced on him.

"Papaaaaaa!"

The fox cringed as his ears were attacked by his favorite little blue fur balls. They each had a very bright navy blue pelt and charcoal orbs that would darken as they got older. Their different styled fur was the only way to tell the difference between the two. It made them easy to spot and decipher from the other children. That is, if you didn't recognize their booming voices first.

"Papa get up!" Ichiro fussed as he nibbled on the canine's pointy ear more. He was joined by his brother that had taken on attacking his dad's tail by biting and pulling with his little teeth. They called the fox papa and dad while Sasuke was only called father.

"No," he wailed aloud with a weary smile showing his fang. He lifted his tail lazily, suspending Jirou off the ground an inch. The child growled and wriggled in the air, determined not to let go.

"You have to get up! Father made a new rule!"

Naruto scoffed, saying, "What is it now? Thou shalt no piss on ants." He made his sons giggle but their father wasn't so easily amused. The raven now had a rather cold persona that lifted whenever his sons were around but returned with a vengeance whenever the fox passed by.

"Father says thats a bad word!" Jirou mumbled with his mouth still full of his dad's tail.

Ichiro stopped his nibbling to nod. "He's right, and we'll tell him you said that if you don't get up!"

"Wow, blackmailed by my own bundles of joy…damn." The fox chuckled and stretched out, letting his children have time to get down.

"That's a bad word too!" Jirou sing-song playfully with a healthy smile. His brother at his side was easily side tracked by a dragon fly that had found its way in the den.

"I wonder how you two even know these words are bad!" Naruto eyed the two curiously though one was jumping around to get the insect.

"Uncle Itachi curses allot!" Ichiro giggled before hunching down, preparing to leap and catch the taunting fly. His dad caught him by his bushy tail, thwarting his efforts and placed him down in front of him.

"I figured as much. Well, since we are forced to sit through another lecture I might as well get you both cleaned. Only Kyuubi knows how much your father would hate me if his sons showed up with a tiny speck of dirt on their fur."

"What?! Nooo, stop!" Ichiro whined as his spiky pelt was licked from his spine up to the back of his head repeatedly. He'd tried to get away but a paw always stopped his attempts. He eventually gave up and accepted his bath while his brother laughed at his torment.

"There, now Jirou come here." He released his first born and sighed when the child rolled around the ground, ruining all his hard work.

The second son's laughter died out instantly with a hiccup. He backed away slowly, tail and ears down in fright.

"Jirou." The fox said sternly to his slyest child.

Jirou glanced from his dad to the den exit and to his brother whom was still rolling around in the dirt. He took one more step back before swiftly turning round and sprinting off with the fox following after. His brother put a hold on his dirt bath to join in the chase.

"Jirou get back here!"

"NOOO!"

Naruto growled in frustration. He never understood why they were so hell bent on not taking a bath. If it wasn't for their fathers sudden neat and prim requirements they wouldn't have to have a bath every few hours. He chased his defiant child around the grounds, impressed by the boys speed. The three didn't notice that no one was around to witness their little fiasco till they neared the front of the camp.

Jirou had looked back to stick his tongue out to his papa. With the pink muscle out with a grin, he noticed his dads amused face change to a panicked one. Before he could question and his dad could warn, he bumped smack into something hard. A pained mewl escaped as a result of the impact and he toppled back on his hindquarters.

His papa was at his side instantly, sniffing all over him for injury. His brother was there as well, laughing and jumping around him. To Jirou, their voices came off as a deep resound along with a blurry vision. He had to look up slowly to see what he'd ran into. By the time their voices came into focus, he had made out the object to be his father.

"Naruto."

The fox cringed slightly at the empty yet harsh tone of the Alpha. The wolf was far from his mate whenever they spoke with each other, so he just thought of the raven as Alpha rather than a partner. And he addressed him as such without hesitation.

"Yes, my Alpha?" He teased mockingly with a matching smile.

Sasuke let out a breath in exasperation, indicating he was already fed up with whatever the fox was getting at.

"You're late, and why is Ichiro covered in dirt? Never mind. Don't even answer that. Just make sure you clean them later. Go join the others." He nodded over to the other pack members that were sitting in a group, prepared to hear what their pack leader had come up with now. They had found the fox and his pups amusing but of course the Uchiha didn't.

Naruto mumbled, "Whatever you say, Asspha" under his breathe while ushering his boys along to the circled members. The two children laughed but an annoyed grunt from their father ended their fun.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Vixen."

The fox's right eye twitched at the nickname the raven had taken to calling him so casually. He mouthed off a strain of curses in his head while taking a spot next to Itachi and Kakashi whom were chortling at his and Sasukes tough love. His two boys took his left and sat up proudly like their father had taught them. Yes sir, not single slouch was permitted from an Uchiha anymore. Their dad had prepped them to lead by example, and Naruto hated it.

He wanted his boys to have fun, not spend their days becoming their now arrogant, cold, distant, orderly, stupidly strong, brave, confident and… and… Cerulean glared down the raven for making him lose his ranting train of thoughts. The Alpha had developed into all those things that angered and pleased the fox. He didn't know whether to despise him or fall in love with him all over again. He'd changed for the better himself, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke had noticed any of those improvements. All the wolf seemed to pick up on were the 'vixen's' mistakes ever since Saboru...

_~oOOo~_

The Uchiha clan weren't the only ones that had experienced weird changes. Their neighbors up north had succumb to some as well. One being joy from their Alpha. They'd never heard their pack leader laugh so much. He'd never smiled in a gentle way either. At first they thought he was getting old, but when someone tried to challenge him, he quickly put them in their place. It was then that they noticed he was only like this around Miyako.

The pup had blossomed into a lovely child with soft crimson fur and a deep crystal blue set of eyes. He'd changed the boy's name to fit his appearance as well as how he'd first found him. His entire life now revolved around the one little canine that brought him true happiness. For the longest he'd thought he could only be happy when fighting until he heard the boy speak.

Just watching the child outrun, outsmart and out-con other pack members was heartwarming to gray wolf. He was raising a gorgeous little devil that learned fast.

"Sensei, how was that?!" Miyako shouted proudly from atop another pack member's child that he'd pinned down in under twenty seconds. They were already going through training for the young to see who'd better serve as a fighter or worker. The Alpha had to split the group into classes since they couldn't result to their old methods.

Senbei smiled at the title given to him by his most promising student. He called it a title while most thought it was just a play on his name. You see the boy didn't see him as his father. He saw Senbei as a teacher and something else that he refused to tell him.

"Perfect as always Miyako." He praised, out of character for a moment. He then nodded for the next match to begin as Miyako trotted over happily to the Alpha's right.

"I'm the best!" The child smiled big, wanting to keep all of his Sensei's attention to himself.

The Alpha chuckled with a sigh at the end. "Don't get overconfident on me now."

"I'm not! I just know that I'm better than all of them." He held his head high with one eye open to the pack leader.

"I think that's being overconfident, Miyako."

"Nuh-uh."

Senbei sighed and shrugged helplessly. There was no winning an argument with the child either, not even if he was wrong. He supposed that was his fault for showering him with compliments all the time. He didn't know that the ginger tyke was just trying to keep his thoughts on him.

"Well look at Takeshi. He's impressive as well. Almost as quick as you were."

Miyako snapped his sky blaring gaze on the boy that had now made a mortal enemy. He hadn't been paying attention to the next match but it hadn't lasted long either. The young male named Takeshi had indeed taken down the opponent in rival time to his own. He was a typical white wolf with creepy amber eyes and black streaks on his tail. Quick and strong, but nothing special to him. He didn't get why the boy was looking at him as if he was supposed to acknowledge him or something either. He had no idea of the fan base he had amongst the other children.

Many had claimed secretly to be his mate in the near future but that wouldn't happen, not if he or Senbei could help it. He continued to glare down his new rival, not picking up on the confusion on the young males face.

Poor Takeshi had no idea what he'd done to warn such a stare. He thought he'd at least impressed the prettiest boy in his class at least.

"Well done, Takeshi! Tobi, you did a good job with this one. I'm proud." Senbei complemented his new commander whom howled in the moment, getting laughs from everyone besides Miyako.

If anything the child was infuriated even more. He stepped forward and gained the crowd's attention. With little fangs bared, he hunched down and growled out, "I challenge Takeshi."

"Miyako, you already won. You can't fight Takesh-"

"I want to!" He charged at the boy only to fall flat as his tail was ceased by his Sensei's paw.

"I said, No! Go to the rock!" The Alpha hated to ground the child, but he had his moments where he had too. He was the only one that didn't get why Miyako acted out so much.

Anyway the boy stomped back to the den with his ears and tail down. Fuming silently to himself when he was back under the ledge. While encased in darkness, he watched them. He eventually calmed down and regretted his outburst some seconds later. Sky clear orbs softened and he closed them to relax a little more as he rested against the stone.

"You know he's only trying to get your attention because you're about to leave again." A random member from the pack offered up that little hint to his leader.

Senbei sighed and glanced over to the rock formation. He'd forgotten about his leave times that he was taking a lot more now. It was only in an attempt to find clues to the whereabouts of the white foxes, and he didn't go alone. He had no real luck though, but he felt as if he was getting close when he and his mini gang found one dead near a lake up west.

"He knows why I have to leave. Tobi, carry on the session for me. I'll be right back." The pack leader departed on that note to have a word with Miyako. He took his time getting there to think of choice words to say. He hadn't actually told the child the full truth. All the boy knew was that the white foxes had tried to kill him and his parents were nowhere to be seen. Senbei didn't want to risk telling him the whole story in case the boy wanted to leave and be with his real kin.

He wasn't ready to let him go and he didn't think he'd ever be. The time would come though and he'd have to accept it whether he was ready to or not.

"Sensei?" Miyako recognized the canine's scent the moment he got within range. He blinked up to the wolf that appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. He was ready to apologize for his temper tantrum. But the only thing stopping him was the worried aura from the older wolf.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." That wasn't what he wanted to say at all and the child knew it. Which was why the boy was looking at him incredulously.

"What's really wrong, Sensei? Is it because of my outburst? I'm really sorry." He got up and rubbed up against the Alpha, nudging his skull against the larger canine's front leg. He circled around, enjoying the warming contact a little too much.

Senbei shook his head and pushed the child off a little. "I want you to know that no matter how long I'm gone, I'm still going to be thinking of you. You know I only leave to make sure they don't come back, right?"

"Yeah but they haven't been seen for almost two seasons now! I'm going to be a teen soon! Why do you have to leave every time I pass into my next age?" Miyako pouted with drooping ears to hyphen his gloom.

Senbei didn't know that his leaving made the child worry more than necessary.

'Because I can't bear to see you grow up so fast.' The Alpha thought to himself, inwardly sighing. He didn't like seeing his student upset. It did show him that he couldn't keep the child here forever. He had to decide what he wanted to do right then.

"Okay, okay when you become a teen, I'll come back and take you with me. How's that? It'll be like your final test. And if you pass, I won't leave again."

_**Authors Note To Everyone:**_ _I'm so sorry for all the sadness! It's going to get lighter real soon though. It's nearing that point thankfully. On the bad side, I no longer have word! But it has been so generous as to reveal to me that I have word...ONLINE. It made me wonder why I had to pay for it at all until I tried to use 'Word ONLINE'. There is so much tedious work involved with downloading, copying, pasting, downloading and ect. Half the time it doesn't work and my words don't upload all the way._

_So...I don't like it... I'm going to try to use Fanfiction as my 'Word' now. Unless anyone knows of a free site I can use until I go back to school in the summer. ;_;_

_**To Answer ShadeOfBlue:** They can and they do. They're just real stubborn, and self-absorbed (They think less of anyone that's not a fox). They really want the wolves gone so they can have the mountain to themselves. The frustrations coming from the fact that it's taking longer than expected to clear Sasuke and Senbei out. They didn't have this problem with the other packs they destroyed._

_And yes! Tsunade thought the same thing lol._


	16. Beaver and Bears

"Yes!" Miyako shouted gleefully while he pranced around the larger canine. His little heart was skipping beats at at the proposition made. Now he couldn't wait for the next season to come. His circle of merriment was stopped when the Alpha cleared his throat.

"Oh..heh-heh. Sorry, sensei." He settled down on his hindquarters in front the wolf, tail still in a frenzy from the inspiring news.

Senbei shook his head, lifting a paw and petting Miyako gently. "It's fine...I just hope you know that this means you'll have to train harder." He smiled down to the happy child, already starting to miss those admirable crystals.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Miyako nodded, restraining from jumping around.

"Good, we'll start now shall we?" He wanted to spend as much time with the boy as he could. The Alpha turned away and headed along to the den exit in a hurry with the child fumbling to catch up.

"Wah, what about the matc-"

"Tobi can handle it."

The boy let a slight frown curve down from his smile. He glanced back to the pack and then to the wolf in a hurry next to him. It wasn't normal for Senbei to not want to carry out his own duties. "Sensei, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Miyako inquired. He was beginning to become a little concerned. They were inches away from the exit. Sitting there only because of the Alphas sudden halt.

Senbei didn't let it show that he was actually afraid. Instead he stared into the tunnel, fearing the beginning of the end...or the exit that really led to the start of the end. He wasn't sure of which way the saying went for his situation but it wasn't good. Smoky gray orbs continued to stare blankly into the abyss while he wrestled within his own mind to force himself to let go.

"Um, Senbei?" Miyako addressed the older wolf by name to stress his concern. They'd been waiting there for at least ten seconds with him being the only one to make a sound so far. He huffed impatiently, trying to rack his brain over what could be wrong.

"Is it the white foxes? I'll be fine!" He assured, hoping that was the cause for the delay.

"White foxes?" The Alpha broke out of his thoughts at the mention of the snow pelt devils.

"Yeah, them. You're worried about them getting me right? Well they won't because you'll be there!" Miyako boasted with conviction. He really wanted to go outside. He'd never left the den before. The other children were allowed to leave with a chaperone but he always had to stay inside. When they came back they would tell him so many stories about trees, grass, skunks and so on. It sounded so different from their dirt and rock filled chasm like home. And the closest he ever came to seeing a different species alive was when a few birds would fly over head. Other than that, there were no real dangers he could think of that Sensei couldn't maul, so why this wait?

Senbei said nothing, for he knew he was fully capable of protecting his student. The problem wasn't the danger though. After cursing at himself for a couple of more seconds, he walked on, continuing with his silence. They trekked some ways from the den entrance to the greener section of the territory that was unfamiliar to the child. The Alpha's instincts kicked into overdrive and he went on full alert for every single little sound around. He could barely keep track of Miyako running around and sniffing everything. He was to focused on their surroundings, making sure no unwanted visitors were present during their little outing.

"This is a tree, right? The other kids told me these things are all over! It's huge!" The child was exhilarated with his front paws finally touching the one thing he'd only heard of for weeks. He licked the bark curiously, getting no particularly good taste. His face twisted in disgust with his tongue out. "Bleh!"

"Don't lick that."Senbei side ordered while searching around them still.

"I won't!" Miyako then fell to his side and rolled around in the grass. It was so much softer than the dirt earth they slept and walked on all the time. On his back, he caught a glimpse of something plump and brown with an oddly flat black tail. It was carrying two twigs in its jaws for reasons unknown to him.

"Oooh." he cooed in wonder and flipped back over on his stomach, stalking along the semi-tall grass to get a better look. Before he could get any closer, Senbei arrived, barking at the poor thing to get lost. The beaver dropped its load and clutched its fur over its heart. It slowly calmed down upon recognizing the impulsive canine.

"The hell, Senbei! It's me!"

Senbei calmed down with his ears up and head quirked to the left. He peered at the creature, leaning his nose over to make sure he did in fact know it. The beaver was flat out insulted at the contact and pushed the wolf's snout away. How dare he not remember him! He was the canines contact guy for any information going on near the river or lakes.

Miyako just watched the two. He was mad at first till the round thing spoke. It freaked him out so much that he ran and hid behind his Sensei. He poked his head out to keep watch of the cretin.

The Alpha crinkled his nose and chuckled. "Oh,sorry….um….-"

"Iruka!" The Beaver with a name raged with one of it's little beaver paws in a fist, waving at the pack leader.

"Yeah, Iruka! I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was you at fir-"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"I-I-"

"You trying to say we all look alike?! Because I don't need your shit today! I have eight little shits at home to put up with! I see you finally had one!" Iruka gestured to the peeping child behind the larger canine.

Senbei glanced back and smiled, shaking his head. "He's not mine."

"Oh, well that makes sense! He looks like an Uchi-AHHHHH," The wolf had picked up the beaver with his teeth and flung the loud mouthed creature far over the bushes and out of sight. The thud could still be heard in the distance with an angered cry of, "Shit!"

"I think that's enough training for today." The pack leader turned back in a hurry to draw attention away from what just happened.

But Miyako wanted to know what the beaver was going to say and if it was a bad thing since the wolf had thrown the sad thing like that. "I look like a what?"

"Nothing, you look like a Tsuyoi." He hadn't told the child there were other wolves on the mountain either. With ears back in fury, he made a mental note to torture Iruka later.

"I know that! But he called me a Uchiah, I think." He mispronounced.

"No, he didn't. He said nothing! Are we clear?"

Miyako yelped and coward to the ground with his paws over his eyes at the livid spark from the Alpha. He whimpered and shook slightly, not understanding what he'd done for him to raise his voice like that. Something wet brushed against his ears and he looked up.

"I'm sorry..." Senbei had definitely broken a record for how many times he'd apologized in one day. Usually the word never comes to mind, but he didn't mean to take his frustation out on the boy.

Hurt tear streaked blue blinked and cleared away to be replaced with joyful forgiveness. They then shared a tender moment of nuzzling before heading back to camp. All was pardoned but not forgotten by the little child. He was going to find out what the beaver had meant now. Especially since it caused his Sensei to lash out like that. He just had to make sure he didn't get caught doing so.

_~oOOo~_

After the meeting was over, Naruto tended to his messy boys. He had to get them ready for their day out with their father. Which was basically training with no ounce of fun. That's what the fox thought went on whenever they went off to hang with their dad. They did train but most of the time they were playing an extreme game of tag. The boys wished their dad could join them sometimes but that wouldn't happen till he knew that their father still cared about him. No matter how many times they tried to tell Naruto the truth, the fox just wouldn't believe them unless he heard it from the Alpha himself. They were hoping the fox had paid attention at todays new rule, but it was evident that the canine hadn't heard a single word.

"Papa, how come you don't listen to father?" Jirou asked as he received another lick up the spine, dampening and cleaning his short bristled pelt.

"Because he's either insulting me or berating me about you two." Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to rid the child of filth. The boys brother had already received another bath so he was lounging about next to them.

"Well he was talking about today..." Ichiro pointed out with small audible yawn.

"Really?" He might have let on he was intrigued a little because he got no response. He eyed his children that had suddenly sprinted off to a corner of the den where they conversed secretly with each other.

"Jirou, you're not done with your bath-"

"One sec, papa!" Jirou's head popped up, smiling before going back to plan with his partner in crime.

The fox sighed again and tucked his paws in, preparing for a well deserved nap instead. Whatever Sasuke had said about him during his little lawmaking session couldn't have been that important. When the boys were done, they approached their dad with giant grins.

"We can't tell you." They lied in unison.

Naruto blinked, a bit confused by the grins. "Why?"

That was the response they were hoping for. "Father says that those who don't pay attention weren't meant to listen."

Ichiro nodded to his brothers little rhyme with a well practiced pout. "Sorry, Papa."

"What?! That ignorant di-Erhm...Excuse me, boys." Naruto got up and walked out of the den at a steady paste till he was outside. If he'd seen his children high-paw each other they would've been grounded for life.

The fox searched around for the Alpha with the aggravating rules and now rhyme schemes. If he think's he can insult him secretly through his children then the wolf must have lost his damn mind. When he tried to ask one of the new pack members where the pack leader was, the canine just walked away from him. Actually the wolf had ran away from him like the fox was death itself. That hurt him more than angered. He turned to another member whom did the same thing. The need to find Sasuke was soon snuffed out when everyone he tried to talk to seemed to be avoiding him like he was a disease again.

Reaching the high of his gloom, he gave up. The fox moved sluggishly back to the den, not caring anymore to find out. He stared straight ahead till a growl pierced through the silence. Azure shot in the direction of the noise to see the Alpha snarling at one of the new pack members that the fox actually knew. The wolf being put down in his place was Ken. A southern wolf with an odd accent. He was fairly nice and brought the fox weird trinkets on occasion to make him happy. It was nothing serious, so he didn't get why Sasuke scaring the hell out of the poor guy.

Naruto took it upon himself to find out and stop the bullying.

"Alpha! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke ceased his aggression with a smirk. "Leave." He said coldly to the flenching wolf before him. As the canine took off, he turned to address his unsettled mate.

"Hello? What the hell was that?!"

"You weren't listening this morning at all were you, Vixen?" He chuckled, walking off to carry on his duties. Naruto cut him off like he'd expected and glared at him with unrelenting cerulean.

"Apparently I wasn't meant too!"

Sasuke blinked at lost before shrugging carelessly. "Naruto, I don't have time for word games."

"Fine! Then tell me why everyones avoiding me?!" The fox pleaded. He wanted to at least be able to talk with others if he couldn't talk to the raven. Being an outcast was something he didn't want to go back to being. And if the Alpha was trying to do that then...then he'd just leave.

"Not everyones avoiding you."

"Yes they are!"

"Are they? Who've you been talking too?" He watched as the canine pointed them out.

"And he always talks to me, so I don't understand…." Naruto frowned, ears down at the last wolf he gestured too.

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs and scoffed. All the wolves the fox had pointed to had been male. Of course they were avoiding Naruto. They had to if they wanted to stay around and or alive. Wherever they came from it must have been free range because as soon as the Alpha let them in they started to try to court his fox. Since Naruto was naive he didn't notice what their foreign ways meant. Hell, he didn't know either till it got even more out of hand when he found gifts in their den. Warnings became insufficient and honor was history. So he made a new rule.

Sadly, the fox still didn't get it.

"They aren't allowed to speak to you."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're my mate, not theirs!" Sasuke announced the well-known answer aloud with possession. He hated how Naruto could make him cause a scene without effort. He hung his head in defeat, having lost his cool for just a second. After a few deep breathes, he put back on his relaxed and unwavering demeanor.

"You are my mate. If they talk to you then I'm taking that as a call for a challenge whether you see it or not."

Naruto stared, completely stalled and moved. The Alpha was basically admitting he was jealous and had to do something about it before he hurt someone.

"You..you care!"

Sasuke grumbled and shrugged, stepping back, a bit uneasy. "I never said I didn't, Vixen. Once again you prove to me you don't listen!"

The fox leaned in on the wolf and flicked his tongue over the wolf's muzzle. "I'll make sure to listen from now on! By the way the boys are ready." He curved back around with his tail grazing the stunned Alpha's nose for a split second.

"Th-They are?"

Naruto laughed a smidge at the canines stumble. He nodded to the raven that had come up on his right.

"We should go get them then." He said with a cough, not leaving his mates side.

"Whatever you say wolfy."

On the way there they saw Itachi with his mate and children by a tree. Five of the girls were running around the base below while Kakashi was paws up against the tree talking to someone up in it.

"Netsumi, please come down!" Kakashi begged his strangest child up amongst the leaves. She was the only one out of the five girls that seemed to be a little out of it.

"Why's Netsy up there?!" Sasuke asked once he was over at his step-brothers side to assist.

"No idea!" The silver lined wolf panicked. They were going to take the girls out for a walk but one of them went missing. The smartest of the six had spotted her sister up in the tree when they passed by. They'd spent some minutes trying to get her to come down.

"How'd she get up there?!" Naruto mused, baffled at the situation.

Itachi shrugged in stress next to the fox. "She keeps rambling about bears! We've been telling her that they live up east in the caves but she won't listen!"

"She might have seen one."

"That's impossible Naruto."

"No it's not Itachi. I found some tracks further out in the territory….I didn't want to alarm anyone incase it was just passing by." The Alpha said with an apologetic tone.

"Why are they down here?"

"I don't care!" Kakashi pushed off the tree and paced in worry. "I just want our daughter down! Netsumi!" He called up to the starry-eyed little girl.

"I'll get her!" The fox wasted no time and latched on the bark, climbing up to the highest branch.

"Be careful Naruto!" Sasuke began to worry himself now.

"I'll be fine, wolfy!"

"Wolfy?" Itachi recapped with a snickerer, making his little brother blush. Even Kakashi upchucked a little in the moment.

"Shut up…"

"Okay wolfy."

"Itachi!"

Up in the tree the child was sitting near the peak with her giant ebony eyes cast east of the horizon. She was mumbling to herself rapidly until the fox climbed onto her perch.

"Netsy! What on earth are you doing up here?!" Naruto panted, not wanting to sound angry and frighten the child.

"They're upset, Uncle Naruto...Very, very upset! All the bears are upset! Angry bears makes mean bears! Mean bears mak-"

"Okay, okay sweetie! Calm down...Why are they upset?" He half smiled to the child, wanting to keep her relaxed on such a thin ledge.

"Because of you…"

_**Authors Note: **_ _Thank you for the compliments! And thank you Ember! Google docs is surprisingly fun. It saves for me and everything! And yes, Shade, the age gap would be pretty big lol. To the guest that has requested more of Kakashi and Itachi, I will add more of them. To KH, I hope this chapter answered your question lol. _


	17. New and Broken Trust

Naruto gazed at the child for a moment, contemplating if he'd heard her correctly. 'My fault?' he thought to himself. 'How it could it be my-' Then it hit him as clear as day. It wasn't the first time that things were supposedly all his fault. If what he thought was going on was going on, then he needed to get the child down and have a talk with sasuke immediately.

"Okay Netsy. I believe you." He smiled warmly, pacing himself over to her.

Netsumi gawked at her uncle, not sure if he was serious. "Why?! Papa doesn't believe me and my sisters laugh at me and-"

"You're just different! That's not a bad thing either. I know how you feel…"

She quirked her head up at the fox next to her. Her parents had told her very little about her uncles history and how he got here. She knew he'd been having problems with the Alpha, but not the reason why. Ebony continued to search azure for that signature emotion that came with the pain from being misunderstood. When she found it, she sighed and allowed him to take her down, relieved that she wasn't alone.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi showed his gratitude with a bow of his head before taking his daughter out of the canines mouth. He was later joined by his mate to check over their special girl. Her sisters all joined in too and harassed her with questions about the view up top.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Naruto whispered urgently to his mate who was watching the reunion.

"Wait! Before you two head off, I want to invite you, your boys and wolfy to dinner as a thank you." Itachi grinned, laughing inside at the scowl he was getting from his beloved little brother.

"We'd love to, but we already have plans." Sasuke lied with a solid tone, hoping the fox could read his mind and just go along with it. He really didn't want to spend the evening with his brother testing his patience.

"No we don't, Sasuke."

'Damn it.'

"Then it's settled! We'll see you two and the boys tonight, so nice try little wolf-e."

"We're leaving now! You wanted to tell me something right?" The Alpha nudged his mate along away from the banter of his brother. He could hear his older kin laughing as they departed. He wasn't sure why it sounded so maniacal, and did his nieces just join in?

"Why don't you want to eat with them?" Naruto asked, for it was odd for the raven to not want to spend time with the other raven.

"He only invited us so he could harass me, Naruto. What did you want to tell me though?"

"He does it because he loves you, but okay...um."

They were at a secluded part of the camp grounds behind some boulders near the rock ledge he always perched on. He waited on his hind legs for whatever it was that his mate had to tell him. He hoped it was important because the time he had with his boys was now halved thanks to that little incident with his niece. And now he had to sit through a tortuous dinner night.

Naruto paced for a while, thinking of ways to explain this to the raven without sparking bad flames between them again. He must have been pondering for a while since the wolf cleared its throat.

"Sorry...I'm just trying to make sure I'm not overreacting."

"Overreacting about what?"

The fox took a breath, releasing some anxiety. "The bears are upset."

"The bears are...upset?" Sasuke asked, chortling a little. There were a few creatures on the mountain that weren't all there in the head, and bears were one of them. They get roused very easily and lack any kind of communication skill. So saying that the bears are upset, wouldn't be something new…

"Sasuke, this is serious! Netsumi told me that they ar-"

"Wait, Netsumi said this? Naruto, you know she's a litt-"

"There is nothing wrong with her! Now listen to me. She said that the bears are upset because of me! Me, as in my kin…" Naruto strained with his voice. If they were involved with the bears then it wasn't a coincidence that one had passed by here.

The Alpha considered the possibility. "Why would they mess with the bears? You can't control or reason with them."

"I don't know, but I don't want to ignore this either." He let his sharp ears fall in dismay, thinking that his worry might have been all for not.

Sasuke shook his head and approached his mate, brushing up against the canine in a caring manner. "Don't worry. If it'll make you feel better then I'll set up personal lookouts."

"I suppose that'll do." He nudged back against the Alpha, glancing off into the woods.

"Well what would you have me do?"

"Me?" The fox looked up, batting his eyes in confusion.

"You are the Alpha 'Female' in a sense. So you have just as much say as I do." He smiled, playfully nipping at his mate. It was about time that Naruto made some orders around here anyway. He was only hesitant before because of what happened to their third child. Even now he was still a bit uncertain, but he had noticed that the fox was at least trying to make amends.

"Are you joking with me?" Naruto peered into onyx for the lie that wasn't there.

"I'm as serious as a beaver."

"I don't like beavers…"

"My point still stands." The wolf chuckled and shrugged slightly.

"No it doesn't-Never mind. If you're serious then I would suggest that if a bear were to come in our territory again, no one should go after it unless it gets close to the den." Naruto said, knowing that it was best that no one fell into whatever trap the fiends were setting.

"Okay, okay. I have to ask why though."

"Because it's strange for your niece to say such a thing without knowing my past. So it's better safe than sorry." Naruto stuck to the saying proudly.

Sasuke agreed with a nod, giving the fox a fleeting wolf kiss for the idea. "As you wish. Let's go get the boys first. Then we'll fill everyone in on your order. "

"I hope you don't think this means you can weasel out of dinner tonight." The fox grinned, following the Alpha back to their little home.

"No...no, not at all."

~oOOo~

"Miyako, I'd appreciate it if you didn't think about the incident with the beaver today." Senbei said once they'd made it back safely inside the chasm. He knew the boy was still curious but he wasn't ready to let him go so soon or have him hate him.

The child hadn't been paying attention. He was already starting to miss the grass beneath his pads. The dirt was dry and unloving when it was really hot outside. It invaded through his paws and fur, making it a nuisance to get rid of. He really liked being clean too, for some reason the others weren't like that at all. The more he thought about it the more he realised his different views and traits from the others.

"Miyako? Are you listening to me?"

He looked up at the other, not entirely sure of what the wolf had said, and smiled regardless as if he had been listening. "Yes."

"That's good," Senbei unwinded and stretched out, relieving some tension. "Did you want to watch the rest of the matches?"

Miyako shrugged, yawning cutely with eyes shut and mouth open to add effect.

"Hm, I suppose that was too much for today. Nap time?" He received a lazy nod as a response. Smiling, he picked up the little boy by his scruff and carried him off to their section under the ledge. His student flailed but eventually gave in to the gesture, yawning again. Once there he placed the child down gently near the rock and turned to leave.

"Sensei, where are you going?!" He cried out with drooping ears and eyes.

"I have to watch the rest of the-"

"Nooooo…," Miyako mewled and got up, bumbling over to the larger canine.

"You're old enough to sleep by yourself." The Alpha chuckled and prodded his student back over with his nose.

"But, but, bu-"

"Miyako."

"Please!" He knew that Tsuyoi didn't beg but he didn't see why not. It seemed to work on the pack leader allot. Of course it only worked when he did it that is.

The leader of the morning patrol came over to turn his report, saving the Alpha from giving in to the child.

"Sir and little sir." The wolf dipped his head to the two, earning a giggle from the boy.

"Tch." Senbei scoffed, not liking the change in attention. "What is it?"

"This mornings report."

"Oh okay. I'll be right back Miyak...oh." He dawned off when he noticed the child had fallen fast asleep. Thankful to have avoided another losing argument, he left quietly with the patrol wolf.

Of course the boy wasn't actually asleep. He had intended to make the Alpha go to sleep but this worked just as well. He bided his time, opening one eye at certain moments to keep track of the canines movements. The pack leader never did come back and he didn't mind. He was just waiting for when Tobi would be alone for them to have a chat. Sadly, the commander was still finishing up placing. At least ten of Tobi's students had made it as fighters while the other four had been dubbed workers. The workers were the ones that kept the den clean before and after a new kill was brought in by the fighters.

This new law worked surprisingly well for them. They never had a clean home area before so the workers weren't treated as badly. That doesn't mean they liked their job though. And Miyako had fought like hell to not land as a worker. At first his sensei had rather him be a worker than a fighter for safety reasons. He disobeyed him of course and trained harder than most of the students, earning that fighter title. Shockingly, the Alpha came to understand the child's need to prove himself. So his 'need' to know what the beaver meant wasn't any different from his need to prove, right?

He kept that positive outlook on the task in mind. While Senbei was away having a talk with his patrol party, the child trotted over innocently to the wolf's second in command when said canine was finally done with it's duties. It wouldn't be that hard to get anything out of the talkative dog. If anything, it was hard to get him to shut up.

"Heyyy Tobi!" Miyako whispered and pounced on top of the resting wolf, biting on his ears. He made sure to keep a watch on Senbei some distances away.

"Ahh, Miyako! Go away, go away…Tobi trying to nap!" He growled, tail swishing about in annoyance.

"Oh, my bad! I just wanted to ask you something!"

"What is it, what is it then?"

"Do I look like an Uchiah?" He tried to make it sound natural but the name rolled off his tongue in nonsense. Lucky for him Tobi understood perfectly and shot up right, knocking the child off.

"He told you, you?!" The pack leader hadn't told anyone of his real intentions for Miyako. He wasn't sure of who he could trust just yet. The only thing he'd told everyone to do was not mention the child's family around him ever until he did.

Miyako winced from landing on his back, rolling over he nodded, going on with that assumption. "Yeah, I just can't pronounce it right."

The second in command laughed at the boy. That mocking laughter soon turned into an uncontrollable smokers like cough. After he regained himself he said, "You do look like an Uchiha. No amount of dirt and blood can change that."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing..."

"That's because it is!" Tobi lifted a paw, petting the child out of pity. "But it's okay. We all love you anyway."

"I love you guys too! But hey, Senbei got called away by the patrol before he could tell me more...Could you explain to me what an Uchiha is exactly?" Miyako fake smiled with a nauseous feeling in his stomach rising. He was extremely anxious and afraid now.

~oOOo~

Up in the cave an elderly white fox was looking out over the land. Taking in the trees, rivers, lakes and a speck of the two wolf packs that had been giving him so much trouble. It was such a disappointing sight to see the two territories thriving still. He blamed himself for the hold up in their plan. He should have saw that love would have been a problem. The fox just didn't expect one of their own to fall for such distasteful creatures. It was really an eyesore to see his Naruto being working with the wolves and baring their young. All traitors shall receive their due when the time comes though.

But now, love had struck again from the most unlikely of places. The traitors child, now called Miyako, had won over a key element in their new plan. Yes, they had been watching the wolf's little outing with the boy. It was a blessing that they did. That display of affection actually might have sped up their plan. Now they could kill two birds with one stone. As long as everything kept on the way it was going and the bears got their shit together.

They are terrible beasts to deal with and often stray. The piece and quiet was soon ruined when he was joined by his two comrades that never seemed to stop arguing.

"Why would you want to spare Naruto?" Orochimaru inquired incredulously.

"He's done us a lot of good!" Sage said with conviction in his tone.

"You mean he's done you a lot of good!"

The fox chuckled and gave his mate that one. He was did teach the fox everything he knew, down to the persuasion and other 'useful' tactics. His mate didn't approve of the special training which was why the Seeker wanted the red fox dead more than anyone.

"I need you two to get over this feud." Sarutobi spoke up, holding back a snarl.

"Well if one of us stopped thinking with his pathetic excuse for a peni-"

"Seeker please."

"Yeah, Seeker, stop complaining. You never did before." And so the two bickering males engaged in combat. Biting and barking at the other, forcing their leader to turn on them both with fangs bared.

"I have had it up to here with this nonsensical bull you two go on with everyday. If it weren't for your fathers then I would have never considered you two as my protégés," He snapped his jaws at the two, causing them to cower back.

"Sage, Naruto is dead to us. Understand?"

Jiraiya nodded as soon as the question left his leaders muzzle.

"And Seeker, stop complaining about everything if you're not going to do anything about it!"

Orochimaru dipped his head without looking up once it was his turn.

"Um, Supreme one?"

He jerked his head to the right at the fox that came out of nowhere. "What?!"

"W-We have a problem…" The canine let out breathlessly, throwing his head in the direction of the Tsuyoi camp. He'd just ran up the path to their hideout sometime ago. It took him a while to gain his bearings, so he waited during their argument.

"Seriously?! What is it now?!" Sarutobi yelled, enraged. He wasn't in the mood for any bad news at this time.

"The child...h-he's ran away."

_**Authors Note: **__To answer Mel: They're more pissed off than afraid, but not at Naruto in particular._


	18. Just Bears

The child had ran away? How and why? Sarutobi was still bent up about his arguing with his followers. Now he had to deal with a runaway brat. That kid was proving that it was a serious thorn in his side. He should of done away with the boy himself instead of having an idiot carry out the simplest of tasks. Complaining about everything was the Seekers job though. His best options now were to relax and figure out why this was happening now.

"Why'd he run away?!" He waited impatiently for the messenger to explain..

"I-I don't know! I just spotted him running like he was terrified of something. Senbei and a few of his members are chasing after him." He explained, looking from one fox to another. He would of taken the child if it weren't for the giant wolf tailing the boy.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru shared grins, minds in sync for once. Their leader saw this as a setback while they saw it as a huge step forward.

"Um, Supreme One, if I we may suggest something." Seeker spoke up, walking over to the foxes right with his mate taking the left.

The elder nodded curtly, wondering what the pesky two had in mind. "Make it quick!"

"What happened to being patient, Sarutobi?" Sage snickered, nudging his comrade.

Sarutobi's eye twitched and he let out a low growl, hinting at his irritation for the pair to get on with it. Couldn't they see that he wasn't in the mood for games or any of their nonsense for that matter.

"Oh relax, leader. Last time I checked, we had a few lost bears roaming around in need of an escort." Orochimaru hinted coyly.

Jiraiya boosted, saying offhandedly, ""He's right you know. All we need to do is lead them in the right direction."

The elder exchanged looks between the two, sort of liking their suggestion. One thing he could give them was there quick thinking… that often led to a bad outcome for them. As a failsafe he thought of something else to add to the plot.

"I want you two to lead them together. Make sure that they get there! You know the bears can't stay focus for long and will stray. Also, bring back the child if you can. In what state, is up to you."

_~oOOo~_

Miyako's legs and paws ached along with his broken heart the faster he ran. Crystals watered, blurring his vision, stopping himself from seeing. He was lucky he didn't trip from the lack of sight. It wasn't like he'd care if he did anyway. What he had been told was so life shattering that he wished he'd never opened his mouth to could he lie to him? Him! His...not his actually. He wasn't even a part of their group! Everything he knew, all his training, all the promises and claims, even love was a lie. He was an Uchiha.

A rival group of wolves that his sensei had hated for years. The Alpha had even killed some of their young! And Tobi was just telling him these things as if they were heroic feats. Killing pups? His families pups?! Then to find out that he was going to be next but the canine had a 'change of heart. From the stories it didn't sound like the Alpha had a damn heart. The boy choked up and shook it off as he sprinted through the forest. His chest felt like it was about to explode. He focused on that pain instead of the agonizing one gnawing away his heart.

His heart that was once filled with nothing but devotion and unquestionable love to the one wolf in the world that he thought he could trust. The one that let him fall just so he could get back up on his own terms. Teaching him early on to rely on himself before others so he'd never get hurt. Maybe Senbei was preparing him for this moment. The day when he'd learn the truth and hopefully not be torn. How could he be whole after this though? How could the pack leader actually think that he'd be okay on his own surrounded by liars, murderers...monsters?!

An entire group of beasts that once prayed on the weak. Now that he knew the truth, he realised that he was starting to have the same mind set. Looking down on workers and other students that couldn't match his were slow, useless and better off...'_No!' _he whailed in his mind, knowing deep down that that wasn't what he was like at all. He had actual living parents that were proof of that. Though he didn't stay to listen to the rest of the tale about them, he knew that they must be just like him.

"Miyako!"

'Oh no_!' _He sped up out fear of what would happen if he was caught. Why was he chasing him anyway? Why'd he keep him away from his family for so long? Was it just to spite them? His crying reached a new level of sound, letting his song of betrayal waft through the forest.

"Miyako, wait!" Senbei begged for once in his life. It was a new feeling to experience but given the situation, he didn't care. The child wasn't supposed to find out like that, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He should have told the boy the moment the beaver opened its accursed mouth, but it had all happened too fast for anyone of them to grasp it. That wasn't the way he had wanted him to find out.

When he saw the boy running away from Tobi like that, he knew what had happened. He knew that his real reason to start a new was completely gone forever now, and he'd be alone once again. Forced to go back to making someone love him than getting it naturally and unrequited by his own odd charm.

"Miya, please stop!" He implored, using the childs nickname. His five followers that were helping him in his pursuit for the child, weren't at all bothered by their leaders show of sincere feeling. If anything it saddened them to see him like this. It was like it was literally the Alphas first time losing someone he'd really cared about. In truth it was.

He'd never lost anyone that he cared for this much.

Miyako didn't heed the plea and kept running, for that wasn't even his real name. No, his name was something else that they didn't even know. He was kept for nearly two seasons and no one bothered to find out his real name because it wasn't important. He wasn't an Uchiha anymore. He was a Tsuyoi without a say in it. Everyone had treated him like he was there since birth. He was Senbei's ' real prodigy.' A real prodigy, or a stolen prodigy?

Something whizzed by behind him, causing him to come crashing to a halt against a tree. Upon gaining conscious and clear vision, he looked around for what it was. Nothing but trees, rocks, grass and bushes were in sight. When he stood back with a wince, a ferocious and earth rumbling roar broke out, speeding up a certain wolfs little heart beat. He trembled on all fours out of new found terror. He'd never heard anything like that before from being so sheltered. He coward back against the tree as the ear piercing roar triggered his shivers again. The trees started to shake a little as well, making the leaves fall as the creature responsible for such a noise made it's breaking appearance.

To Miyako it looked like an extremely oversized beaver with no tail and razor sharp teeth with a floppy lip that leaked drool as it voiced it's rage again, making the child crouch down and cover it's ears. He tightened up as to try to shrink and become invisible. He could feel it's hot breath as it got ever closer, roaring and keeping him pinned by its voice alone. The boy soon cried out, "Senbei!" in hysteria.

Right after he called out to the wolf, the wolf answered back with a growl. A growl that was fused with others as the pack leader leaped into the clearing with his gang in front of the child, prepared to defend his student with his life.

"It's a bear!" Someone from the gang shouted out the obvious over the bellowing from said creature that was now standing tall. Everyone except Senbei, staggered back from the beast that wasn't supposed to be so far down in their territory.

"Get Miyako out of here now!" Senbei ordered, taking a stance to draw the bears attention away. He showed the reason why he had such a title. He snarled and snapped at the bear, unflinching from it's more powerful roars and rising chest.

The child had no time to protest as he was yanked up by his scruff and hauled off. Green meshed with brown and other colors due to the world passing by so quick.

"Fox!" One of the members screamed, but they didn't have time to even blink let a long comprehend what he said at all. Another bear had come, bursting through bushes and smack into the closed group of wolves, knocking the child loose.

Miyako went tumbling safely into a shrub while the his protectors fought for their own lives. Azure watched in horror as more of the giant beasts arrived, but not before flashes of white zinged by. He had no time to mourn, and didn't want to stay around to watch the massacre. He had to find Senbei. Bad wolf or not, he'd come to the boy's aid and was the only one to likely still be alive since he only had to fight one. He also felt ten times safer with the canine .The child dashed off with the bushes, shrubs and tall grass for cover. He tracked the Alpha down by his scent to the spot where he'd last saw him.

Of course they weren't there but there was a trail still. A devastating track of disaster consisting of broken branches, bushes, leaves and mini trees lead the way. He followed the path till spots of blood started to appear. If his heart wasn't racing before, it sure was now. Fear, worry, anger and all other feelings associated with the possibility of lost coursed through him. He picked up the paste, ignoring the blood smudges that were getting bigger.

'No, no, no! He can't-' He answered himself when he stepped into an abandoned den area with dirt mounds all around. His Sensei lay in the middle on his side, breathing upper section was rising and falling slowly as red liquid stained his gray coat from his neck and onto the earth. The wolf's student was paralyzed. He'd never seen so much blood come out of the pack leader. He really didn't think the canine could ever be hurt. He'd made such an invincible impression on Miyako's mind that this...to see him on the verge of death...it didn't make sense.

He walked over to the wolf, one paw at a time. Taking in the canines state with disbelief.

"Senbei?" His voice cracked in the silence as he circled around the canine to see the open wound going vertical from the wolfs neck. With a gasp he stepped back at the lesion. So much red, meat and fur shouldn't be exposed like that and so deep. Other gashes were on the Alpha, but he kept his view on the canines stout where the wolf was breathing audibly.

"S-Senbei…?" Miyako stuttered, nuzzling against the wolf's muzzle, getting a faint whimper from the once proud pack leader. He squeaked and jumped back a little before coming back and hiding his face in the Alpha's torso.

"I'M SORRY!" He outcried, drenching the canines fur in his tears. He didn't mean for this to happen and he didn't want this to happen. No matter how much he hated the wolf, he couldn't just ignore his feelings before. The Alpha had taken away everything from him, yet he'd also given it back. He must have loved him if he kept him that long and fought so hard to keep the truth at bay. And now the pack leader was dieing for him when he'd completely deserted him.

"I'm so sorry!" He screamed and brushed up against the wolf more with eyes shut tight, willing to give the world for Senbei to speak and forgive him. His soft cries were heard, but not by the bleeding out Alpha. A sound of crunching leaves and a herd of steps came into ear range. Crystals shot up at the noise like they always did. He took a defensive pose in front his teacher, growling and blinking away the waterworks.

"Over here papa!"

"I heard it too, Ichiro! Wait up!"

'That sounded like children...' Miyako relaxed only a fraction at this. The voices got closer along with adults getting in the mix.

"Boy's slow down!"

"Naruto, I think I heard bears. We might need to go back-"

"No, I heard another kid!"

"Ichiro, wait!"

The boy shook, his legs feeling weak. 'A family...' he mused with relief. He turned to Senbei and smiled wearily, dropping down closer to his sensei so he could hear the slow yet heaving breathing. "We'll be fine…I won't leave you again." He whispered before slipping out of consciousness.

His long lost brothers were the first to see him and the Tsuyoi Alpha side by side, both unconscious. Their misunderstood cries brought their parents out to took the lead as his family stayed back. He paced over to the two, ears alert for breathing and whoever might have done this. The identity of the larger wolf had been obscured by so much blood that he had to get real close.

"Oh no...Naruto!" He called out, sniffing the gray wolf down to the child near its stomach.

"What?" The fox watched with his boys peeking around him to see.

"It's Senbei and he's injured bad!"

"Good!"

"Naruto!"

The boys shook their head at their papa, not understanding the sudden hostility. They really didn't know anything about whoever 'Senbei' was, but he must have been awfully bad if their dad didn't care for his wellbeing. .

Sasuke studied the crimson child, feeling a spark go off. He had a connection with this boy, this kid that was the same age as his own. If only he could see his eyes then he'd know.

"There's a child here too, but he's not hurt I think..." He said passively, observing him still.

"Want me to come ove-"

"No, no, take the boys back to camp! Then come back with some others."

Naruto grunted and obeyed, ushering his reluctant young back to the den. 'Great, our first outing as a family and Senbei ruins it.' he whined in his thoughts, for the raven had indeed finally asked him to join them in their training, but it was short lived when one of the boys heard a cry.

The Uchiha Alpha stayed to ponder over the mysterious child more. The last time he had visited Senbei, he remembered the wolf didn't have a pup and or hinted that he did. If the wolf had a child that he'd stolen on the other hand then he'd act completely different…. He'd do everything keep him hidden, and that includes saying anything.


	19. Lost Time

When Miyako came to, he could hear certain familiar voices around him. He didn't dare open his eyes just yet though. Patiently, he calmed and listened to the conversation going on between two boys by the sound of it. They must have been awfully close since he could feel the heat radiating off of them. In truth each boy was on either side of the crimson child. His brothers felt obliged to be beside him at all times since their time together had been cut so short.

"Can we wake him now?" Jirou nudged the falsely asleep canine with his wet little nose. He wanted to play, talk, ask questions and overall annoy his new and old brother.

"Leave him alone! Tsunade and Ibuki said he needed his rest." Ichiro said with conviction, resting his head on his long lost brothers back. He released a long breath at ease, happy there weren't just two of them anymore. He loved Jirou too, but there was always that feeling that someone was missing. When he asked his parents why everyone else had more siblings than them, they didn't say anything. He just had to accept it.

But now they all of a sudden have a little brother named Saboru. Their parents haven't told them how or why he ended up with that 'bad wolf' as their papa put it. They've been kept in the dark still with the only piece of information being that the red child was their brother. Both were excited and saddened by news because what if he woke up and resented them for not trying to find him when they didn't even know he existed.

"How's he doing? Ibuki, now a beautiful adult med-wolf with glossy raven fur and growing silver streaks on her tail, entered their den with a genuine smile to her cousins. She'd picked the career over hunting since there was only one med wolf at the time anyway. Her parents approved, even though they didn't get to see her so often anymore due to her profession.

"He's doing great! We've been keeping him warm." Ichirou responded proudly, nuzzling his little brothers back.

"Hey, where's pa and father?" The second born asked, for they had been gone for some time now.

"They're deciding what to do with Senbei. Somehow he's still fighting, but it shouldn't be for long...He's lost allot of blood."

Miyako controlled the urge to not move an inch at that bad tiding. He'd been restraining movement ever since one of them laid on his back. The boy would of got scratched across the face if the girl hadn't come in. He continued to suffer through the contact still as they talked on.

"Did they tell you why he took him?!"

The new med wolf sighed and shook her head, halting on her haunches in front of her kin. "I'm afraid not, so just be happy he is safe and unharmed..." She thought back to her brothers, loathing the Tsuyoi Alpha even more. If it had been up to her, she would of ended his miserable life without staining her fur. Watching him bleed out slowly was rewarding as well though.

The two brothers stared at their cousin that was in deep thought. They noticed she showed resentment for the wolf as well.

"Hey cousin, why do you hate him?"

She shifted back into reality and looked perplexed. "Do you not hate him?"

Jirou shared a shrug with his brother and shook his head. "We don't even know him."

"Oh that's right…" Ibuki smiled and nodded, having forgot that the new bloodline knew nothing about the one before them. She could of told them anything, any number of heinous crimes he'd committed against them, but instead she walked away. No need to frighten them or bring back up horrid memories for her personally. She had a new set of siblings to keep watch over from that animal, and as long he was there she would not rest.

_~oOOo~_

"Why are we even talking about this still?!" Naruto shouted, circling impatiently. They'd been arguing for half a sun about what to do with the unwelcomed wolf. For once, the whole pack was actually on the foxes side about getting rid of the Alpha once and for all, but Sasuke was thinking of the situation logically. The raven couldn't get through to everyone since his mate would spout nonsense everytime he made a point.

He had to take the fox elsewhere to reason with him first before approaching the others again.

"Because you're not listening to me, Naruto!"

"I am! I just don't agree with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned, peeved at his mates thick mindset. "No, you're not comprehending! We can't kill him!"

"He kept our son for one and a half seasons!"

"We aren't technically sure if he is our son! Have you forgotten what happened?" He didn't want to have to bring it up but the canine was pushing it.

Naruto stilled for a moment, looking down. He'd been so riled up about his baby being alive after all this time that he'd forgotten how it had transpired to begin with, but he was positive that that was his child.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for saying that-"

"No, it's okay. You're right...What were you suggesting again?" The fox continued to hang his head anyway, thinking it over.

"That we return him back to his clan. Especially if one of them tracks him here. Till then we can interrogate him anyway you like." Sasuke sat on his mates right, watching him with concern.

"Fair enough, but this is just to avoid conflict right?"

"Precisely."

"Fine.." Naruto huffed and shrugged, walking away only to be followed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm going to check on the boys. You can handle the crowd without me right?" He smiled back to the raven whom returned it with a nod.

"I'll manage."

"Oh ha-ha." At that, he took off to their den home. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of the three all huddled together. When he went around to join them, he realised that he was mistaken. His two boys were on the plus side a little so both together made it look like another child was there. He'd forgotten that quickly that Saboru was red instead of blue like his brothers. Panic struck and he woke the remaining two instantly.

"Boys, boys get up!" He nudged them gently but in a hurry.

"Waahh." Jirou yawned and rolled away from his brother, thinking it was him poking again.

"What, papa?" Ichiro blinked away the sleep and pawed at his dad's nose all in his stomach.

"Where is your brother?!"

The boys blinked and looked around in different positions, eyes growing to saucers.

"H-He was just here!" Jirou sniffled, searching around while his older brother by a couple of seconds, looked elsewhere in the den.

"I'm right here." Miyako stood at the entrance, sullen and distant. 'They were really worried?...Why?' He stared at them in lost, not understanding their dithering just yet.

Naruto relaxed and approached the child, sniffing over him. "Are you okay?! Are you hungry? Why'd you wonder off?!"

The scarlet child back away at the strange and kind touch. So many questions had been pelted at him without any kind of a order behind it that it threw him off as was only made worst since he'd never seen such a uncanny canine before in his life. He batted his eyes once to the creature to show he didn't get whatever he'd just said.

"Oh….you don't-Well of course you don't know! Okay, boys come here." The fox motioned his two oldest whom ran over without haste, little hearts fluttering in excitement.

"I am your dad. My names Naruto, and these are your brothers, Ichiro and Jirou!" He might have been to energetic about the whole thing. His sons at his side were bursting with it. Neither of them could hold it in any longer. The second born, being the ball of vigor that he was, was the first to try to 'hug' his little brother.

Miyako dodged without effort, ducking down with a smirk, letting his supposed brother fly over head. He'd eluded faster back at home...well his holding place apparently. Either way it was too soon for such familiarity. He hadn't a chance to take it in at all, not even now as the one Naruto called Ichiro, charged at him. Ducking again, he chuckled. 'The training here must really be terrible.' he thought, already getting that out of place feeling.

"He's fast!" Jirou laughed on his back.

"Not faster than me!" Ichiro boosted his own confidence, and tried again to take his little brother down.

Miyako just stepped aside and let the boy run smack into his papa.

"Ow…"

Naruto chuckled and helped his boy back up. He expected his sapphire child to be trained but not so well-trained. He was practically disciplined... This made him wonder to what type of preparations his boy had to undergo and how deep it had rooted in.

"Is he faster because he's smaller than me?"

"I'm faster because you underestimate me. Size is only a factor for those that make excuses due to their 'lack' of aptitude."

Ichiro just blinked in confusion while his other brother laughed.

"He talks funny."

"Boys, go find Itachi ." The fox's theory had been true. His youngest appeared to be brainwashed with the other packs ways of combat.

"But, but, but we ju-"

"Go, now!"

The two older boys whimpered and left in a drag, tails and ears hanging in a gloom.

Miyako watched them depart, surprised that they followed any kind of order since they lacked constraint in all areas. He was happy to be alone with his apparent dad though. The resemblance was self explanatory, so he could grasp that there were indeed some features they shared. He knew his tail was bushier and pointier than the other for a children reason. And his ears were also larger and sharper along with a set of fine fur instead of a large bristled coat.

"What are you?" He asked after a few seconds of surveying.

"I'm a fox."

The child tilted his head to the side, ears twitching slightly. "But you aren't white, and you're not trying to hurt me?" He soon thought, 'Was that just another lie Sensei had told me just to keep me there then…"

"Those exist too, but I'm the only one of my kind on this mountain alone. My turn, did he hurt you?" Naruto held back the drive to access further. He had to be patient and take things slow which wasn't an easy feat when he worried beyond belief.

"No, not physically if thats what you mean."

"Good," He puffed out a sigh of relief and smiled warmly till he released what the child meant. "Wait, what did he-"

"Hey one question at a time, remember?"

"Oh, hm-hm. You're right Saboru. My bad."

"Saboru?" Miyako reiterated in a daze.

"Yes, don't you know your...," He drawled off, having suppressed the child's calamity he'd been through for a moment. "Well Saboru is your name, not whatever that tyrant gave you. Your full name is Uchiha Saboru."

"So I am an Uchiha?" It would be a while before he could adjust back to his real name, for now he'd focus on what he was being told.

"Mhm, your father is Uchiha Sasuke. The Alpha of this pack as well as your pack...I can imagine how difficult yet relieving it must be with going from pack leader to another." Naruto remembered his own experience with the wolf, not so fundly.

"Well it hurts..." That about summed what he could feel. Everything hurted. From the moment he found out the truth, to the moment were the liar almost died. Even now with his 'family' he was still in pain. Nothing made sense yet everything fit. It was like an old puzzle you'd just fixed, but you didn't like the end result. You hate the picture you started and wish you'd never opened the box, but it's too late. Now you're stuck with an ugly image that you can either disregard, throw it away and go back to the way things were or accept it and learn to love what it is and what it always was. Something actually beautiful and real that had been there the whole time just waiting for you find it and put it together once again.

He remained conflicted in mind until the fox sheltered him. It lasted longer than any moment he'd shared with the others, and it felt really, really good. Almost nostalgic though he can't remember anything like it.

_~oOOo~_

The elder's followers had returned, but not without a major casualty. Jiraiya had gotten himself cornered by a group of bears that weren't so forgetful or forgiving. Evidently the wild beasts actually had a conscious and were fully aware of what they had done. They shouldn't have been bothering them for so long, giving the monsters days to remember and understand. Now their time was officially running short with the bears revolt. At least they got something out of it. The wolf leader from the Tsuyoi pack hadn't returned back to his den as well as the group that had followed them out.

"Well the bears are out of the question." Orochimaru mused freely, smirking inside. He wasn't to upset about his mates 'demise'. The perverted fox wasn't at all faithful to him and so the only ones missing him were their now adult aged children. Then he came to find out that his ex-mate had other children...So yes, he was instead thrilled that Sage was gone.

"Then what can we do….They've basically won." Sarutobi paced, fuming and raging inside at their big loss.

"Well we could take out the rest of the Tsuyoi on our own?"

"Fine, but what about the Uchiha?"

The Seeker pawed a rock back and forth, critically thinking. "We don't really share the same water supply anymore since we live up here and all…"

The elder grinned and shook his head, walking over to his most clever student and joining him in his rock game. "Why didn't you suggest this a while ago?"

"The bears were more effective and wouldn't have taken so long."

"Hmm, well how much time do you exactly need?"

Orochimaru giggled and prodded the rock over to the other fox. "Give me a week. I need to make something that won't take effect right away so the others don't catch on. So as long as we take out the rest of Senbei's group now, I can work on the spike without certain 'interferences'."

"Excellent, we'll handle them come morning tomorrow." Sarutobi stretched, bones cracking in the silence. He really hoped that this would work. Another failure would be a clear sign that they just weren't meant to have this mountain. Or maybe it was a test of faith? He rolled the rock back over, eyeing it with deep mentation. They'd taken out all the wolves on the mountain except two now to be just one. Just one, just like this one little rock.

"Seeker, do you believe that Kyuubi wants us to succeed?"

Orochimaru just gazed at the elder for a moment, deep down he wanted to scream no, yet he couldn't. This sadly awry family was based all around the preposterous idea that Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, was their maker of all. He who made every animal on this mountain using his glorious tails. With his paws he made the fox. The superior to all creatures. That he agreed with. They were clearly better, smarter and stronger given a few more enhances with their evolution thanks to yours truly, but none of them noticed his endeavors. That would change concisely when a new more new aged leader took over.

A more younger, apt, proficient and resourceful chief that doesn't believe in silly tales. That doesn't mean he couldn't play along in the foolery for a while till the time was right.

With a shrewd smile he replied with, "Yes, yes I do."

_**Authors Note: **My apologies if this seems a bit jumbled and off. I've been stressing with trying to fix my other stories so I'm getting crossed. _


	20. Once a Wolf Always a Wolf

_**Authors Note:**_ _This chapter begins where I left off with Miyako. Just in case of confusion_. _Oh, and my apologies in advance for typos and what not. I stayed up all night playing video games with my bro :/ knowing full well I had to check over this before posting it in the morning. _

_I did read over it but I'm so drowsy that I'm sure I missed something. _

* * *

"Why are you still hugging me?" This embrace had just broken the record for him. It was probably at total of all the hugs he'd ever received on the other side. He had expected to be pushed away at any moment, but that point would never come. Even now he just stayed there, eyes looking around for an explanation. So much sentiment was so uncommon to him that he almost felt sick.

"You're hurting which means that I must comfort you." Naruto gently licked over the child's ears, going through that protective parental emotion.

"Oh, so you have to?" He saddened for a moment, shifting away.

The fox chuckled and moved the child back in with a paw, answering with, "Yes, because I love you and I'm your dad."

Miyako, well, Saboru stiffened for a moment, feeling a mixture of things that were definitely new to him. That word was never really said aloud by his teacher so he'd just assumed it was something that could stay unspoken. But hearing was so much more exhilarating. He hugged his parent back curtly before stepping away and coughing falsely.

"I need to see Senbei.". He said in a whisper, eyes cast down, unsure of how it would be taken.

"Why?" Naruto nudged the child with his snout to look up at him.

"I-I just need to talk to him. I had tried to find him earlier but I got lost and...yeah."

"You do know that he-...Okay." The fox had to bite back from saying something that wasn't true. It did make him wonder if he should tell his son the truth about what happened. He didn't want to risk the boy hating him though when they'd just got him back. With a sigh, he nodded for the child to follow.

Saboru tailed the other around the camp, smiling at all whom passed that kindly shared one right back. The welcoming feeling was there at least. No one seemed to mind his presence at all so he didn't feel out of place too much. It didn't take them long to get there like he'd thought it would. The den was just covered by allot of vines he wasn't use to seeing.

When they got closer they began to hear voices so they came to drawl. He had no idea who it was but the canine next to him seemed to be just as lost. He halted with the fox and they listened in to the right of the den entrance.

"I suppose I couldn't trouble you for a favor then." The Tsuyoi alpha coughed, tasting salted liquid for the third time today.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Sasuke was just about to leave to tell the pack of his decision. He had to talk with the dying wolf to make sure the actions he was about to take were justified. Shockingly, the wolf told him everything. From hiding Saboru away to keeping him because he didn't feel as if the Uchiha could protect him. He was angered by this but understanding at the same time. There was a point where he didn't feel as if he could save or guard anyone.

Losing his own for once was like a wake up call even if he didn't really lose his son. That doesn't mean he agrees with what the wolf did at all.

"It's nothing you'd have to go out of your way to do." Senbei mumbled, stretching his legs along the dirt a smidge, cringing on his side. The medicine covered leaves over his wounds weren't helping hide the pain anymore or stop the bleeding, and he didn't mind.

"What is then?" The raven came back lazily and looked down to the struggling canine.

"Who's the cute she wolf with the strikes on her tail? She always comes in here and changes the leaves out." He smirked, wondering where the girl was at this moment.

"You're dying and in my territory so don't even think about it." Sasuke growled under his breath at the mention of his niece in such a way.

"Oh calm down Uchiha. I'm old, and she looks at me like she wants to rip my throat out twice anyway so no worries. I was just asking for a name."

"Hn, she has every right too, and she's my niece." He grunted upon realizing what his enemy was trying to do.

"Oh….damn! The little one with the dead brothers?" He laughed a painfully strained cord. "Glad I didn't eat her." The Tsuyoi didn't get the reaction he'd thought he get out of the other. Unusually, the raven just stared at him as if he was somewhat bored.

"You done? I actually have a pack that I'd like to get back to than entertain you during your final hours by the looks of it. "

"Well done, Uchiha. You've improved." Senbei complimented, coughing slightly.

"I can't say the same for you." The Uchiha Alpha chuckled, oddly joined in by the wolf on the ground.

"Ahh, that was fun nonetheless. How's Miyako?"

"That's not my son's name, but you can ask him yourself. Saboru, Naruto, you guys can come in now." Sasuke glanced to the den entrance, catching the two by surprise. He even managed to stun the Tsuyoi with his new and modified sense.

The two entered the den with their heads down and sheepish smiles mimicking the other perfectly thanks to genetics. Saboru stepped back behind his dad, afraid of the raven wolf in the room that had spoken to his former teacher in such an audacious way. The canine's eyes also creeped him out a little. They were as black as the rocks at home and appeared to be empty of emotion.

That was just the Uchiha saving face for a moment around his foe though. He would of gladly showed more emotion to his son but now wasn't the time, and his mate shouldn't have brought him here.

"Heh-heh, sorry Sasuke." Naruto apologized, seeing the disapproved look on the wolfs features. His son gawked at the name, remembering that was what he'd told him that his father was.

"Sure."

"I am! He wanted to see him so I was going to let them talk for a minute. Weren't you supposed to be giving the group an order or something anyway?!"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head at the fox trying to flip the blame on him. "Just make sure you watch them. I'll be back later." He said with a lick to his mates muzzle before leaving the three in astonishment alone to tend to his duties.

"Erhm." Naruto cleared his throat and walked over to a corner, blushing a little.

"Go on. You heard your father. I have to stay in here."

Saboru gulped and approached the wolf on the ground that was staring at him blankly. He sat on his haunches and stuttered a, "H-Hi…" He really didn't want to talk to him after what he heard, but he was there and he'd been caught so he better do something.

"Hey." Senbei replied, not sure what to say and unsure of what he had been told or how much of that he heard.

"How are you feeling?" For some reason the question came out the way he felt. The child didn't care, nor did he really want to know. Crystals never landed on the wolf either, for he couldn't look at the wolf in the same way and or at all.

"Fantastic." The wolf smiled, earning a sarcastic laugh from the third canine in the den with them.

"I see you're still as wicked as ever."

The fox snarled at the other for a fleeting second. The dog was lucky that his son was in there or he'd claw that smirk right off his face.

"Senbei…"

He looked towards his late student, ears turned up to the peculiarly pensive tone. He awaited for words to come out but the child just stayed silent, looking conflicted. Then the boy left, not saying a single word and leaving him in the dark.

"Miyak-"

"That's not his name!" Naruto shot up, going after his son, but not before snapping his jaws at the downed Alpha.

Senbei didn't flinch of course and just layed there in discouragement. He didn't expect for the child to forgive him and they'd live happily ever after. No, he knew that it would end with him dying in some form or fashion when Miyako found out the truth. He just didn't expect it to hurt this much. Straining to stand, he fell back down. Running away from this place wasn't an option anymore thanks to his injuries. No one from the pack would come looking for him either according to his own law.

If the Alpha remains absent on a haunt or retrieval for one day then a new one must be elected. So it was safe to say that there would be no rescue party because a pack leader shouldn't need to be saved. Even if they did show up they couldn't move him or would want to move him. It's not there way and he'd never ask them to.

He'd told Sasuke this and that helped the Uchiha make his final decision on what to do with him. The Tsuyoi Alpha was to be moved elsewhere where he would be left alone to die. That was the 'least' the raven could do and allow. He didn't mind that verdict either. Maybe in a different life he would come back as someone better, or not. He liked himself and stuck to his beliefs in the end. His only regret was Miyako. With the longest sigh in his life, he went to sleep, not caring if he'd wake up or not.

~oOOo~

"Saboru, wait up! What's wrong?" Naruto caught up to the child, concerned naturally.

Saboru just kept walking ahead, eyes down to the ground, deep in thought. 'So it was all true after all and more...ha.' Why he found that funny he had no idea. Why he was surprised to hear all those things, he didn't understand either. What really got him was that the wolf had nothing to say about it! Senbei didn't even try to explain or deny anything. Then again he wouldn't have listened. Why should he? If his former sensei didn't care then he didn't either. He wished he could get his life back now. All that time in a web of deceit and monsters made him feel heartless and that worried him.

"Saboru."

The child blinked out of his daze and looked up to charcoal. He soon came to comprehend where he was. He'd walked right in the middle of his father's announcement. He quickly looked away and stumbled back into his dad. The wolf still scared him a little with his monotone voice and dark eyes.

Sasuke smiled to the child, motioning him over. He was going to introduce his son to the pack anyway so why not now?

Saboru looked up to the fox to make sure it was okay. He received a nod and a light chuckle as confirmation.

"It's okay. He's not as scary as he looks." Naruto nudged the nervous boy over.

"Why thank you, vixen." The raven said sarcastically, eyeing his mate.

"Aw, you're welcome wolfy."

The child stilled in front of the Alpha, shaking a little. Sure he didn't have Senbei's size but his aura was different, more concealed than out there so he couldn't tell what he was thinking or going to do. He wondered if the wolf had standards like the other pack leader. Was he too small compared to his brothers? Did his fur color bother him? Thousands of doubtful questions surfed through his mind before the pack leader stopped his unsteady train of thoughts by touching their noses together.

Crystals locked with ebony before the raven kissed the child between his eyes. Now the boy couldn't move at all. Public displays of affection was frowned upon where he'd grew up. Yet here it was completely normal? No one made a single sound of disgust.

Sasuke chortled at the his sons adorably shocked daze. Straightening back up he said, "This is my son, Saboru. He's been...away for a long time, but he's home now."

The fox's tail swirled and he joined in the greeting howl with the rest of the pack. He'd mastered their call quite well, so it didn't like someone being murder anymore.

Saboru freaked out, yelped and darted under the pack leader. His ears drooped in embarrassment when he understood what they were actually doing.

The Alpha patted the boys head mildly, seeing that this was all unorthodox to the child. When the crowd calmed down, he addressed them again with banter, "I think you scared him."

"I wasn't scared!" His son shouted like his dad when self-defensive, stepping out and holding his head high.

"Yes you were!" The boys brothers ran over to join him, finding a spot on either side.

"No I wasn't!"

"Boys." Sasuke said simply, his voice pitch speaking for itself. The three quieted down and let their father carry on with his meeting. They sat with the fox and continued on with their argument quietly some distances away. The wolf's mate had to keep focus on him and their young that got to rowdy at times. They even managed to get the other kids involved with them.

It got to a point to where Kakashi had to take the young away to keep them busy.

The whole thing lasted longer than it should have and the fox finally got why. The raven was running out daylight so they wouldn't have to have dinner at Itachi's house. He made sure to tell his mates brother next to him. The wolf just laughed and winked for he knew full well what was going on too.

Sasuke managed to make his talk last till midnight miraculously, but that didn't get him out of the dinner date at all, He and his family went straight to his brothers and enjoyed buck.

"You look a little upset wolfy? Is something wrong?"

The Alpha twitched and thanked Kyuubi that his boys were present or he'd have a few choice words to say to his brother.

"I love your fur!" One of Itachi's most talkative little girls tackled her cousin.

"Um thank you…" Saboru blushed as the girl licked him playfully.

"Hey get off of him!" Ichiro jumped on for no reason, initiating the dog pile by accident. The fox had to separate the younglings before they suffocated his smallest child.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to just leave him out there?" Kakashi asked over the shouting and whining from the children.

"Hm?" He was paying more attention to the kids, concerned for a moment till Sabour finally surfaced, gasping for air.

"Are you sure you want to leave him out there? What if the white foxes get a hold of him?"

"We are having dinner! I don't want to hear any talk about those devils." The silver wolf's mate spoke up, helping his fox-in-law with the boys and girls.

"He's right, Sasuke. We need to relax an-Jirou, stop biting Mishu!" Naruto nipped his disobedient boy, getting a high pitched cry.

The Alpha wanted to argue otherwise but his youngest child had come over and curled up against him, yawning shortly before slumbering off...He supposed he could 'relax' for tonight after all thats happened today.


	21. Clans

_**Author's Note:**_ _Lol, you'll see! And I'm so sorry, Mijus! I realized allot of people had stopped reading because it went overboard with the sadness. I was upset at the time when coming back to write this. I shouldn't have taken it out on the story though. I read the comments and saw the same._

_I really didn't mean to cause so much depression, so I rushed things to get to the happy parts! I've even started to test things first to see how people receive it before I finalize it or cancel it._

_Allot of everyones questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter. As for Miyako, even I still call him that in my head and sometimes type it by accident._

_But his parents are just…very clingy, and yes, him and Sasuke bond very easily. And you're right about the Naruto thing. I just assumed he wouldn't have to tell Sasuke the whole thing so he didn't have to bring up old pains. But, I can work that in there come the next chapter!_

_The conversation won't end badly so no worries guys and gals. It wont be a surprise which is why I'm telling you._

* * *

Come the first ray of sunlight the white foxes set out to take care of what was left of the Tsuyoi pack. The wolves were caught off guard by the sudden invasion, but that doesn't mean that they didn't put up a fight. Down below in the chasm like den area, teeth clashed with fur, crimson soaked the earth and many on both sides were slain. The fox's side had more casualties due to the simple fact that they weren't expecting such a fight, not just from the adults but the young as well.

Even though they cleared out the den it was still sort of a loss. Some of the wolves had escaped with their pups. On the plus side the ones that fled had nowhere to go, or so they thought anyway. They were just finishing up stacking the bodies on the burner as they called it. Which was basically a pile of sticks. It was a quick way to dispose of things and could also be considered a sort of victory meal on the lesser side.

Orochimaru circled the den, liking its partly closed sky view overheard. His grown offsprings were already fighting over their spots where they wanted to stay. He snickered at his mischievous wonders before approaching a ledge where Sarutobi was positioned on.

"Isn't this cozier than the cave?" The elder rumbled in bliss, lowering down to rest. He liked being up high indeed, and this ledge would make a perfect podium.

"It's better, not perfect. There's no green near the den at all. We have to go down just to get a drink of water. Speaking of which, I'm going to get started now. I saw a few plants on the way over that might shorten my time needed."

"Well when we take over the Uchiha den, you'll have a perfect spot for your think they can see the smoke from here?" He looked up at the thick mist of gray drifting out of the den.

"I'm planning on it." The Seeker smiled grimly, leaving on that positive note. For once, things were looking up now for them.

_~oOOo~_

Saboru was up early thanks to his other upbringing. He couldn't remember how'd he'd gotten where he was now or when he'd ever had such a warm nights sleep. What he knew was that he had a nice first meal with his family before things got too wild. He then sought refuge next to his father since none of the other children seemed to bother him like they do his dad. And he was right beside said wolf again, nuzzled in between his laid out front legs close to his chest. He stretched and blinked away the tire, opening his eyes to the light coming in the den.

He noticed the shadow on the ground was odd so he looked up to see his father awake as well, but he was clearly up for a while.

The Alpha glanced down, smiling to his early bird child. He wasn't expecting company so soon. Usually everyones asleep when he's up watching the sunrise and afterwards.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah…" The boy looked away, still having trouble holding eye contact with the pack leader.

"Good, then you won't mind walking with me then." Sasuke said, getting up and surprising his son. He didn't have to wait for an answer. He just walked over the child, hearing the boy's little paw steps against the earth behind him.

"What about the others?" Saboru asked, catching up with his fathers long stride.

"They need their sleep."

"Oh…"

The pack leader nodded, understanding things must be very different over here for his youngest. "I take it that everyone's awake on the other side."

"Heh, yeah...They actually use to-" He paused mid sentence, picking up a strange smell he couldn't describe.

"Is something wrong…" Sasuke dawned off, homing in on that familiar scent as well. With ears alert and head up like a meerkat, he peered around for a destination. While his child sniffed the air, he took off to his ledge over the area to get a better viewing. He was later joined by the boy. They stared off in befuddlement at the cloud of gray from afar.

"What's that?" Saboru quirked his head at the strange mass. Whatever it was, it was offly close to where his old home would have been from what he could tell. His father knew full well what it was. He was suddenly picked up by his scruff and carried off in a hurry to the den.

"Hey! What's going on?!" He wriggled as he was put down with his brothers that were near the fox. His presence caused for them to mewl and crawl all over him. "No, off me!"

"Naruto, get up!" The Alpha pawed at his mates nose, failing miserably as the canine just hid away by curling up. He changed to other tactics and bit down on the vixens ear. That got his attention.

Naruto snapped awake, fangs bared at the wolf knowing he had rough night getting his two oldest to sleep after the dinner. "What?!"

"Outside, now!" Sasuke ordered, unwavering at the anger radiating off the other.

"Hey, wait!" Saboru shouted, struggling to get loose. He was ignored again of course since his parents left the den without a word. He growled in frustration and started to nip at his brothers. Unfortunately it didn't do anything. His teeth were nowhere near their dads level. So he was stuck there with two overweight balls of kin close to crushing the wind out of him.

_~oOOo~_

"Sasuke, this is romantic and all but I'm too damn tired to put up with …" Naruto's words came to drawl at the sight over the trees and yonder. "Is that...smoke?"

"It is, and it's coming from the Tsuyoi territory." He sat there on his haunches with his mate, bizarrely concerned for the other pack.

"Do you think it's them?" The fox inquired, pretty sure it could be no other because the wolfs hadn't exactly mastered fire control. He waited for the ravens reply, wanting desperately to get back his young immediately.

"I don't want to take any chances so no one is allowed out today without my presence, understood?"

Naruto nodded, following with, " Whatever you say, wolfy. I'm going back to check on the boys."

"Okay." He watched the fox dash back home with haste. He'd join them later, but for now he had to make sure there wasn't an imminent threat. He leaped off the edge, sprinting to get his second in command after a pit stop at the med wolfs den. Some part of him believed he should at least tell the other Alpha of the fire. When he poked in through the vines, he wasn't expecting to see Ibuki beside the peculiarly still, larger wolf.

She just looked up to her uncle, ebony clear of any emotion and a large leaf of odd plants stuffed over it.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the scene, seeing her up so early was new though. "Ibuki, what are you doing?" He knew how she felt about housing her nightmare, so he made sure to tread lightly in case something was going on.

"I didn't kill him if thats what you're asking." The apprentice med wolf yawned and stretched with her back arched and front out. Deep down she had considered it many times, but she'd never go against her uncle's wishes.

"So why isn't he breathing?" The Alpha relaxed a bit, still tense from earlier.

"He's trying to impress me."

Senbei coughed unexpectedly, drawing back in a cringe from the pain. "I wasn't trying to impress you, evil she-wolf. I'm refusing to take that disgusting medicine you keep shoving down my throat."

She snarled at the canine whom flinched. That was the second most unbelievable thing Sasuke had ever seen. His niece just sat there like it was natural to her. She had developed Itachi's iron skin over the seasons, and with Kakashi's and Tsunade's training, she was practically invisible.

"Are you afraid of my niece?!" The pack leader chuckled to the other, earning a growl from the gray wolf.

"I'm not afraid of a littl-"

Ibuki snarled in the wolf's ear this time, silencing him for the fifth time in her days with him. It was really no big deal to her. She'd put bigger babies in their place. "Watch it, Senbei. We talked about this earlier. I handle your medicine now, remember?"

"Yeah, and it's terrible! Where's the other med-wolf?"

"What, you don't like me anymore? Guess we'll try the purple plants today." She mused sarcastically, bringing the leaf like plate closer.

"No, you wretch! Uchiha, do something!"

"Now that's not nice." Ibuki smirked sinisterly, tail swishing behind her.

Sasuke smiled wholeheartedly, shaking his head in hopes the two hadn't zinged because they were arguing like they were mates. That would be to awkward in itself though. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever allow it.

"I didn't come here to save you, Senbei. I have some... news about your pack."

The light atmosphere in the room now darkened with the older ravens message. All three canines in the den dropped whatever feeling they were having before to address the matter appropriately. The older raven relaxed on his haunches and told the other Alpha about the fire going on at said wolf's den.

Senbei took in the report in a collective manner. He inhaled and exhaled for a minute to control himself from saying anything to rash. "Have you seen anyone lately?"

"No, I haven-"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi fumbled into the den, sharing a brief nod of greeting with his daughter before turning to his pack leader.

"I was just about to go get you. What is it?" He looked over his brother-in-law that was very agitated about something.

"We have company…"

The silver wolf's words were backed up when murmurs could be heard from outside. They all looked towards the exit as the voices got louder in more of a riot sense.

"I'll be right back. You might want to have a talk with your daughter." Sasuke said with a sideways glance to his former enemy and niece. He then left his second in command to ponder on what he meant by that. As soon as he walked outside, a she wolf he'd never seen before just strutted by like a tourist. Then more foreigners started to surface. The more he saw, the more he could tell who they were. These were the remaining Tsuyoi clan members, and there were allot for his eyes. It was beginning to become more of clutter when he saw a group of younglings run by his paws carelessly and unsupervised.

The Alpha let the chaos sink in, using it as a fuel source as he zig-zagged his way through the crowd and up to his rocky perch where he sat on his haunches. He watched them mingling with his pack for a brief moment before he let out a growl that could have been heard from two mountains over. The traffic below ceased all movement, and he soon had all eyes on him. An orange/black swirled wolf he'd never seen before emerged from amongst the crowd to the bottom of his stand.

"Hey, Sasuke! Tobi here. Sorry to be popping in like this, but we, heh-he, lost our home." Tobi chortled sheepishly, eyes down as the others behind him all nodded to his statement.

Sasuke eyed the weird canine, getting that he must be the less sane one of the bunch. What he didn't get was why they came here of all places to go. He was already providing shelter for their pack leader. Wasn't that enough?

"It was the white foxes!" Someone shouted from the Tsuyoi pack, rousing everyone up in worry.

"They destroyed everything!"

"It was his kind!" Another member accused the raven's mate that had come up with their kids. This caused a diverted rally amongst the canines below. It was his pack vs the guests, for they had grown to love the fox and wouldn't tolerate any kind of blasphemy towards their sort of Alpha Female.

Sasuke had to growl again to calm the rivaling gangs down. When Naruto did make it to his side, he gave the canine a piqued and incredulous look to why he was up here in the first place.

"What? The boys wanted to see their father in action!" The vixen whispered, their kids right behind him with their heads held high in a single line.

"Miyako!" All the children from the other pack, screamed and swarmed the Alpha's personal ledge, circling their friend and his brothers.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Are these your brothers?"

"Why are they so fat?"

"We are not fat!" Ichiro groaned, finding it difficult already to get along with them all up in their face like they had no personal boundaries. Now he knew how Saboru felt. His second brother was having the time of his life. He'd been hoping for more kids to play with other than his cousins that were all female. With this bunch there were a variety of colors and genders.

"We're fat because we eat like every time we fake cry like this!"

"Jirou!"

Jirou ignored his older brother and continued to amuse his new friends by rolling on his back and wailing like a dying cat, earning a glower from his dad. The littlest of the three was having a nostalgic moment upon seeing all the faces he used to train, laugh and cry with.

"It's great to see you guys." He smiled big, welcoming them all.

"We missed you!"

"Hey, where's all the dirt, Miyako?"

"Why's are they blue? Hey mister, why are they blue and Miyako is red?!" The child with the biggest amber eyes pawed at the aggravated Alpha.

When Sasuke twitched, Naruto could tell right then that it was time to go. "Hey kids, follow me! I know a great mud puddle you guy's can roll around in." He led the bustling children away, joined by his own packs young that wanted to experience this 'mud rolling' as the fox put it.

Silence was finally his again when his mate was a good distance away with the loud tykes. It was a hard act to follow given the looks he was receiving from the remaining adults and teens below. He had to say something though and set this right. He couldn't kick them out and he didn't want to them to stay either unless they abided by his rules.

With a heavy sigh he said, "As you can see, Naruto is not with them anymore. If you have a problem with him still, you may leave now. The rest of you can stay as long as you follow my guidelines. That means that I need to speak with your Alpha on a temporarily joint clan till he finds you all new dwellings. Any questions?"


	22. Making Friends and Amends

Of course the very simple group only had two questions ranging from where they would sleep to how the food situation worked. The pack leader would answer them all accordingly with the decisions he made with Tsuyoi's new pack leader, Tobi. He wasn't sure why or how the deranged wolf got in the position but he did. He handled himself quite well so the raven couldn't complain too much. It was only when the canine talked about himself in third person that the Uchiha had to scoot away from him like now.

"Tobi and Sasuke have come up with a..a.."

"A solution..." Sasuke wasn't surprised when Tobi just blinked at him with his tongue hanging out like a typical dog on a whole other level below the scale. He sighed and stepped forward, speaking out there agreement instead with their mindset in thought.

"We've come up with an answer. You all can stay in the vacan-...empty dens that are open. I suggest you all huddle together if you want to fit everyone. Me and your...Alpha will also share hunting parties."

The Tsuyoi gang agreed, murmuring amongst themselves in content with the set up. The wolves from his pack didn't mind the company just as long as they behaved themselves accordingly.

"Tobi and clan are now friends with Uchiha?" The wolf snickered awkwardly, stepping beside the raven and smiling.

The pack leader leaned away and forced a smile, nodding. "Sure, sure!"

An so everyone cheered for the peace between them. The crowd below mixed and greeted each other as their leaders watched the joining from above. Everyone seemed to be taking to each other nicely. Maybe they weren't so barbaric as he thought they were. Before he could leave to check on Naruto, he was jumped by Tobi whom wrestled with him like they had become best friends.

"Okay, okay off!" He pushed up, shoving the wolf off to the side. The canine all but laughed and took off to join the others, leaving the raven to take in a few breaths after the encounter. He then set off to find his mate to make sure he was okay. On his search he began to wonder if he'd have to threaten even more wolves to stay away. Then he came to doubt it due to how they acted when the fox did show up. Then again, one of them could have been just acting...Paranoia is a terrible thing he didn't need right now so he pushed those thoughts aside.

~oOOo~

Naruto didn't know how he'd gotten himself into such a mess. He knew that the Tsuyoi children had a thing for dirt and such, but he didn't expect his clans kid's to be so easily persuaded to join. Even he found himself in the center covered in mud, confused at how he ended up there. Only two of his boys were jumping around in the icky stuff while his proudest and first child sat the ordeal out like his father would. He smirked and shook what mud he could off, becoming a sprinkler of joy for the kids. Afterwards he headed over to his child and dropped down beside him with a grin.

"Let me guess, this is no behavior for an Alpha?"

Ichiro sat tall and 'hmphed', turning his head away. "It is not appropriate!"

"Oh really? Why the sudden change in attitude? Are you trying to impress someone?" Naruto peered at his child that was to young to be having those types of feelings if he was.

Ichiro made a mistake of glancing into the puddle of muddy children. He knew his dad had noticed when he started to laugh. His face burned and he hung his head in shame, ears down and mouth in a pout, mumbling, "It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is. You and your father are so shy it's adorable." He licked his fretting young over the ears, causing the boy to back away in more embarrassment.

"Dad, no!"

"Hm-hm, okay then." The fox chortled and let the child be.

It wasn't long until one of the children sped out of control from the messy mosh pit and over to the two. Fatedly, it was the child with biggest eyes amber eyes again. He didn't crash into them because he'd planted his front paws forward and drifted. A spec of mud did fly but not everywhere. The boy just laughed and tried to get up just to crash back down on his stomach. He smiled big up to the odd canine whom returned the look.

"Hey!"

"Hi, little one."

"Can I ask you a question?" He stumbled to get his bearings, enjoying the attempt a little too much.

Naruto nodded, glancing down to his son casually whom was frozen. 'Oh I see…' he smirked inside and awaited the child's question, not letting on that he noticed his boy's statue pose.

"Why are they blue and Miyako is really red like blood?" He asked awkwardly, over exaggerating a bit. He was a really orange color himself just like the fruit but with white swirls around his giant orbs.

"My mother was his dark color so it skipped a generation I suppose. As for the other two," The fox nudged his son forward, snapping the boy out of his daze. "Why don't you tell him, Ichiro?"

Ichiro swallowed hard and didn't try to shy away like his papa thought he would. He accepted the challenge as he thought his father would have done nothing else. "I'm blue because of my father...H-He's the Alpha."

"Your dad's an Alpha too?! I thought you guys were just sitting up there because you were in trouble or something. I'm not allowed near my father when he's talking." The child giggled, scratching mud off his ears with his back paw.

'Oh no..' A red flag went off in Naruto's mind while a connection was made in his son.

"Really? Why not?" The first born stepped forward, interest rising as his dad panicked.

"Eh, something about appearance. I'm Hitomi by the way-"

"It's been very nice to meet you Hitomi, but I need to talk with my son right quick about something. Give us a second." Naruto spoke up before his child could reply, regretting he hadn't stopped the conversation sooner.

Hitomi pouted and trotted away with a sigh back to the masses. He couldn't talk to anyone without being shooed away or taken elsewhere.

The fox waited to speak till the orange pelted boy was out of earshot.

Ichiro then looked incredulously up at his dad, at lost to why he did that. He was starting to have a legit relation with someone for once. His brothers didn't share his difficulty with trying to live up to their Fathers name and his dad was all games most of the times, plus he was the one that wanted him to talk to the other kid in the first place.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Yeah Naruto, why did you do that?"

Naruto winced and turned around to his mate with an embarrassed smile. He hadn't expected the negotiation to run so short, and at first he didn't want it to. He looked down at his child still glaring back at him with those trademark ebony and shook his head.

"I can't tell you-"

"Why not?!"

"Don't raise your voice." Sasuke ordered in a fatherly manner. "If he says he can't tell you then he can't tell you. Go play with the others."

"But-"

"That wasn't a suggestion Ichiro."

Their son held back his tongue and turned away with a dark cloud hovering over, slowly treading back to the others. His dejection was lifted when he saw his new friend waving him down. He dashed over to the kid, forgetting about the slippery consistency of mud and thus sliding across like a bowling ball, knocking over all the children like pins in his way till he reached his real target.

Naruto watched the mayhem, reluctant on confronting his mate just yet. The wolf was still waiting on his actual excuse for why their son couldn't talk with the other child.

"Well?"

"He's Tobi's son…"

Sasuke blinked and looked around the fox to the fruit cup child laughing and helping Ichiro up. He looked sane compared to his father so he didn't see an issue to why they couldn't be friends. "What's the real problem, vixen?"

"He's a Tsuyoi!" He whispered as if it was a crime.

"And...?"

Naruto snarled and prodded the wolf over to the bushes nearby so they could unnecessarily spy on their child. It wasn't so big so they had to huddle close together and lay close to the earth, eyes dodging around the twigs and leaves to see.

"Naruto, why are we hidin-"

"Shhh and watch them!"

The Alpha huffed and went along with whatever was going on. He 'spied' on his first born with the big eyed child and smiled. They were getting along. That wasn't so bad. Sure it was odd that they were the only ones talking alone, and his son seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual, and touching noses was-woah oh-ho! Time out!

"Ichiro!" Sasuke broke out from bush like shrub and over to his son. His mate followed suit, relieved that the wolf finally understood what he meant.

Calling just one child out got the rest of the youngs attention.

"What?" Ichiro met them half way, not understanding what he'd done wrong. His parents were acting like he pee'd in the den or lake...or worst by the looks they were giving him.

"We don't touch with Tsuyoi!"

"Why not?" Ichiro stood up to his father, confused and annoyed with all these 'orders' he had to follow all of a sudden.

"We weren't touching thou-"

"I'm not talking to you." Sasuke growled at the child on purpose. His real motive hidden so well that even his mate couldn't see it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto took his spot beside the pack leader, unapproving of that action taken. "What are you doing?! He's just a child!"

"And children need to learn their place!"

"No we don't!" Ichiro found his voice again and took a stance in front of a frightened and now surprised Hitomi.

"Ichir-"

"No! You're the one that stepped out of line, not me!"

"Really? Prove it." The Alpha smirked down at his outspoken son, ignoring his mates worried pokes as the others watched on. Only his smallest child seemed to understand what he was really doing.

Ichiro wanted to let out all his emotions that he felt from the very first day he learned to speak, but he couldn't. He'd love to yell out his frustration for not being taken seriously or his jealousy for all the attention his youngest brother received. That wasn't what he was taught though and he wasn't going to give into that trap so easily.

"You're trying to make this about me when it isn't! If they are to be our guest then we should treat them as friends instead of our enemy!"

"Hn, you're acting like you make the rules now?"

"Aren't you guys having this conversation a little too early?" Naruto butted in, worried about his little family falling apart way too soon. Saboru nudged his papa's side as if saying everything was okay, for he was actually enjoying the tension from the usual quietness around the place. The second born, Jirou, was hiding under his dad out of misguided fear to why they of all wolves were fighting.

"I don't, but when I get older I'm going to change them just like you did!"

"Ha, why? You see something wrong with the ones I made?" Sasuke held his sons fiery gaze, seeing a little of himself and his mate.

"Once again, Father. It's not about me and it's not about you! It's for the pack, so no! I'm going to make them better."

"Then you have my early congratulations when you become an adult." The Alpha chuckled, petting his son lightly.

Naruto's muzzle dropped at what the raven had just declared. "Sasuke, did you just-"

"I did what was right for the pack."

"W-What?" Ichiro batted his eyes at lost up to his smiling father. Before he could ask what the wolf meant, he was jumped by his third brother.

"Congrats bro!" Saboru gave his kin victory licks all over his face.

No one else understood what the pack leader had proclaimed. Their third child just thought it was an early birthday wish for being , he wasn't the brightest of the three but he was the sweetest and funniest to be around. The two parents soon left their kids back to playing with the others as they observed from afar.

"I can't believe you just handed him that responsibility already!" The fox didn't like the idea of putting all that pressure on his little boy.

"He's the only one that want's it, Naruto. Better for him to know and prepare now rather than later. Saboru is more of a peacemaker when he gets the courage. He wants to create his own class called the Omegas. Now that's something I really want him to build on. We need more of his spirit around here." Sasuke stuck to his choice, having a hard time getting his mate to understand once again.

"And what about Saboru?! He's a better fighter than Ichiro as much as it pains me to admit...He deserves a chance to!"

"Does he look bothered about it to you?"

"No, but later he migh-"

"Then it's settled."

"No it's not! I will not lose him again because you favor one child for standing up to you." Naruto strained out of breath and on the verge of losing it as if the incident was an inch away from happening again.

"So that's what's going on?" The Alpha sighed with a weary smile and licked his mates muzzle.

"What? No!" He backed up from the wolf and turned away. That little motion just proved that that was the issue. His outburst wasn't supposed to come out like that but it did. He didn't want to lose his son to petty rivalry.

"If you don't want to talk about it then we don't have too."

"Talk about what?" The fox uttered, absent from the conversation for a moment.

"About what happened to our son." Sasuke found it hard say and or talk about. He wasn't sure if was ready to hear about it either.

Naruto sighed inwardly, knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer. "The day we went to visit your parents, Orochimaru spoke to me," He glanced at his mate that was listening intently with a puzzled look. "They threatened me to give up my son or they'd destroy your pack..." His voice stayed on a hesitant tone as he explained it all. Including how the wolves that had left had been around only to make sure he followed through with the white foxes order.

Through the whole thing the raven remained silent and paid close attention.

"So I that's why I-"

"It's okay, Naruto." Sasuke cut the canine off, having heard enough. He was upset, but not at him. The feeling was more to himself. He wasn't so observant then and or aware. Much of the blame he took personally since he'd long since forgiven his mate.

"You hate me right?" The fox laughed sarcastically, yelping when he was suddenly pinned down and wolf kissed twice.

"Never, I do hope you tell me things from now on though." He smirked stepping over the canine. "I'll punish you personally for failing next time."

Naruto flustered and scrambled to his paws. He was about to question what the wolf meant by that until the canine called out to the children.

"Okay, your mud baths over! Time to get you back to your parents!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__*Love &amp; Thank you's* to you all for like everything! _

_To YaoiTora: Totes! XD_

_To Mel: I was going to make him crack at first and have Naruto save him D:heheh. _

_To KH: Hope this answers your hopes! _

_To Meehalla: Ahaha, they do need more don't they?_

_To Eva: I know right! When I was writing them in as the bad ones I felt out of my element for a second since those two are usually so nice. Then it felt perfect later on because I could make up their evil side in anyway I fashioned, lol. _


	23. An Encounter

They lead the pouting kids backs to the pack where their parents were less than pleased to see them in such a messy state. All you could hear from then on was licking and whining as the young received their much needed and unwanted baths. Those that didn't have a child to clean, went out hunting with the others, keeping together off the camp grounds. Ibuki ended up being part of that party since her father didn't like the peculiar arguments she shared with Senbei. She didn't mind if it meant she had a chance to go out further than her den or garden section.

Sasuke on the other hand, got to witness how bath times actually worked out. It didn't transpire so badly as he thought it would. The only child that put up a fight was their middle child. Jirou was the one that his mate had to chase around the den twice before he had to step in. His two other boys were rested beside him for a quick nap after all that's happened this morning. The remaining child wasn't so easily tuckered out though. His adrenaline rush was at an all new high.

"Why can't I go back out?" He grumbled, ears twitching at the constant lapping from his dad.

"Because like you, the other kids are getting a bath as well as taking a nap." The pack leader smirked to his frowning young, thinking that would be end of it.

Jirou rolled over on his back to allow his underbelly to be cleaned, paws up in the air. "Papa, can I go play with the others?"

"Asking Naruto doesn't change what I said."

The fox chuckled and nodded, pausing his actions for a second to say, "See, I told you your father wasn't fair at all."

"Precisely," Sasuke answered proudly to quickly, catching on at the last minute as his mate laughed. "Wait-Oh nice, vixen."

"I try, wolfy-"

"But I'm not tired!" The child cried out in discontentment, drawing attention back to him. He wriggled around when his bath was done, shifting to his side, determined onyx changing from one parent to the other. Both adults shared a weary glance before attending to their most difficult pup.

"You're not tired, huh?" Naruto smiled to his son, a plan already set in motion.

"Nope!"

"Alright, then go wake your brothers up too."

"Naruto, that's not a good…" The raven dawned off when the canine winked and nodded for him to watch. He shook his head unsurely as his son came over and pawed at his siblings. The two remained fast asleep and huddled close together. Their brother wouldn't give up so easily though. Jirou climbed over them, slipping down in between helplessly and crying out. The cry soon became an audible yawn that turned into a tranquil snore. He was stuffed between two balls of warmth that only got closer to bring him down with them.

The fox got up and stretched, overjoyed with himself. "They're like sleeping magnets to each other."

Sasuke agreed, nudging them apart a little with his nose so they wouldn't crowd each other too much. When he took that time to watch over them then, he noticed how weird it was to see them asleep during the day. Technically he never saw them at all during the daytime since he was away carrying out his duties. He began to depress himself at this, remembering it was still light out. Looking up, he saw his mate come by and lay down beside him, scooping their kids over in his bushy tail.

"Go on, your public awaits."

The Alpha rolled his eyes with a smirk, easing up quietly. He left the den with a goodbye kiss to his mate and three boys, missing them already. If he finished his tasks early maybe he could make it back before sundown. No promises made, he tried anyway, starting with his first objection on the list; inform the guests 'prior' Alpha on their arrival. He sped off with haste, sharing brief hello's with the other pack wolves.

When he got there he was surprised and a bit worried to see that Senbei wasn't in the den all. He snuffed around the area, picking up all kinds of scents that didn't register. All he knew was that they were at least wolf like. That alone lightened the situation gradually. On edge still, he dashed out and off to find the other med wolf, Tsunade, to get some answers to the missing canines whereabouts.

~oOOo~

Ibuki had snuck off from the hunting party, curiosity getting the best of her. There were so many plants, bugs, rocks and other creatures she'd never seen outside of her usual gathering section. Ever since her unfortunate fiasco as a child, she had been kept inside for the remainder of her youth. Stuck with more unpleasant memories than kind. She followed a scaly green lizard up and on a downed hollowed out tree, giggling at how it awkwardly stopped then kept going. Her ears soon peaked at a noise a few heartbeats away.

Instinctively she jumped down into a hole in the the log and hid inside, spying through a small hole on the right. At first a squirrel ran out and onto a low tree branch where it sat there peacefully eating a nut, fat cheeks stuffing themselves. The girl smiled in amusement till the fluffy creature was taken out in a flash of white. It was then shaken like a rag doll before being devoured alive. If this wasn't the natural order of things she might have gagged. Instead she watched on, interested in why he was over here.

The milky white fox was soon joined by others that shared his weird scarlett line markings in different places.

"Omaru, dad's going to kill us! Why are we over?!" The female of the four panicked, head down and timid.

"Arai's right! We shouldn't be here!" Another male, much shorter than the rest, stepped up to his brother.

"Will you guy's chill!" Omaru mumbled with a mouth full of squirrel before swallowing. "We're going to be living here soon anyway so...why not call dibs?"

"Oh, like you called 'dibs' at the Tsuyoi's den?!"

The uneven two then quarreled with bared teeth and low growls, circling in a fighting stance. As they prepared to engage in battle, the tallest and clearly more disciplined of the four was sniffing the air, picking up a familiar fragrance.

"Rei, Omaru, stop moving!" He ordered, voice deeper toned than his childish kin.

"Aw, come on! No one's around! We ca-"

"I said, silence!" He snapped his jaws at the two whom backed down immediately and let him work. He followed his nose, jagged porcelain fur even more on edge and deep forest themed slitted eyes on the lookout. His snout led him to a downed tree that he jumped up on and checked out.

Ibuki held her breath, shut her eyes tight and ceased moving, knowing she couldn't take them on all at once. She just had to hold out long enough for someone to show up. With her body down, she curled up and brought her tail over her eyes, slowly lifting it later when some time had passed. After looking around on ground level, she glanced up at the hole and froze. Pure and concentrated jade locked with foggy and frightened abyss. Then they stood still in time till that purple sparkle made its appearance, causing the fox with his keen sight to jerk away, blinking in confusion.

"Takeshi, you okay?!" Aria squeaked, walking over cautiously to her older brother.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, stopping his advancing siblings. "It's just..a skunk."

"Eww..That's rancid!" Rei heaved in disgust, backing away.

"I say we eat it!" Omaru licked his choppers and stalked forward around to the entrance.

"No!" Takeshi lashed out, leaping into his brothers path, throwing the canine off. He had no idea why he was protecting the wolf and his siblings didn't have time to question his odd behavior before a unison of barks sounded around them.

Half the hunting party had showed up, lead by Senbei himself. All the wolves poured out from their hiding place, surrounding the unwelcomed guest that filed back, tail to tail.

"Well isn't this nice. You know I've been looking for you guy's for ages." Senbei chuckled with the others as he revolved around them with a limp.

"Does it look like we care?" The oldest spoke up for his cowering brothers and sister.

"Good, then we'll start with you."

"Wait!" Ibuki popped her head out from the log, drawing angry eyes her way that changed to astonished. She too had no idea what she was doing but felt compelled to anyway. That curtly distraction bought the foxes enough time to make a run for it, but not without someone getting fatally injured on the attempt. They were chased out of the grounds while the former pack leader stayed to address the random she-wolf.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-I got lost!" She stuttered, hiding her muzzle in the log, eyes above and ears dropped in embarrassment.

Senbei eyed the girl quizzically, toning down when he noticed his senses were going. He couldn't smell at all like he used too. Taking a deep breath, he motioned for her to come over. "Let's get you back home before your Alpha thinks I ran off with you."

~oOOo~

The four foxes made it across the border where they were safe but they didn't dare stop running. They had to get back home and find their father for the little one of group, Rei, was hurt bad. His sister and second brother walked on either side of him to help him along with the first brother leading the way, prepared to take the blame for what happened. Walking in through the mini tunnel, he had time to recap on what just happened. His heart was drumming away like humming bird but that wasn't odd since they had just ran for their lives.

His thoughts weren't black and white anymore with only one goal. Now there was a raven color in the mix with silver streaks that made him sick to his stomach in a butterfly way. He also felt anger and hatred that was typical for canines like the she-wolf he saw. The ones that hurt his little brother for no reason...Or was there a deeper basis. One he never thought to look at before.

"What happened?!" Orochimaru dropped his leaf that was holding many toxic plants. He had been showing the Supreme one his plan when his spawns came into view, their brother bleeding out from his tail that was partly hanging off.

Takeshi was still in deep thought from earlier so he hadn't heard a word. Oh but he payed attention when he was clawed across his face. It sent him off guard to the right where he pawed at the burning lesion once, crimson soaking his fur. Having been use to the assaults from his dad by now, it didn't affect him much. He often resembled his father, Jiraiya, which was pretty much the drive for these constant attacks on him personally.

"I asked you a question." The Seeker snarled, allowing his other three to pass by to a spot away from prying eyes.

"We were attacked." He simply replied, wincing at the sting from the afflictions under his eye.

"Obviously!"

The onlookers gathered around, all anxious to find out what happened. This didn't help his situation at all and he didn't mind. He knew sooner or later he'd be hit again and dismissed to carry on with his one job existence. And if his lackluster attitude made his dad mad then tough ticks. He'll add that onto to the mile long list of things papa didn't like.

"Why were you out of the grounds?! I can smell those repulsive howlers on you." He raged on, circling his oldest with distaste.

"Calm down, Seeker. Let the boy talk." Sarutobi spoke up, trying to see a silver lining to this.

"Don't you dare tell me how to handle my children!"

"With all due respect, dad, I'm not a child, and he wasn't telling you ho-" He didn't flinch that time, taking the blow with a deep chuckle.

"You really think this is funny?! You could've blown everything!"

"Yeah, but I didn't."

Orochimaru relaxed before his son caused him to have another episode, idea spiking from the boy's brave yet obnoxious ways. "Since you fancy yourself a rebel, maybe your stomach does too."

~oOOo~

Sasuke greeted the first hunting party that arrived back with two bucks. During the time they were away, he'd spoken with his med-wolf to find out that Senbei had gone out too since he heard the news. He had his concerns about the wolf likely trying to gain his pack back. That wouldn't work out with the current living situations if the canine also resorted back to his old ways. He forced himself to wait, second group arriving with smaller kills and his niece along with the limping larger wolf beside her.

He thanked the others before running up to the two that shouldn't be near each other at all now.

"Relax Uchiha, she's fine. You might want to ask where her loyalty lies though." Senbei grunted, pushing past his rival and over to the food line, leaving the girl to explain what happened. He wanted no part in whatever was going on back there now that he had his own problems.

Ibuki could tell right away that her uncle misunderstood what the wolf had said.

"It's not like that!" She shouted, chest pounding from earlier rather than the rising tension now.

"What is it not like?" The Alpha peered into the girls eyes, searching for a lie but finding everything but. He could see hate, fear, confusion, yearning and something well hidden. Something had ignited within his niece that was glowing more than usual.

"Ibuki, are you inlove with him?" He asked in a whisper, biting at the very words.

"No!" She growled, holding the canines lie-detector like gaze.

"Hn, go to Tsunade. She's looking for you."

The girl dipped her head in gratitude before walking off at a steady pace. She didn't want to tell the pack leader about the whole fox event. It would have triggered a lot of unnecessary commotion, making it impossible for her to think on her current circumstances with all the questions she'd be pelted with.

Sasuke observed his niece's sulky departure, taking a mental note to stop by the head med-wolfs den again after the late breakfast. He and Tobi were the first to take a piece of whatever they wanted back to their dens. They were both met with eager mouths when they got back home. The raven himself was greatly relieved to be back with his family. His messy family that were straight animals when they were hungry.

The first meal of the day was late due to the mornings affair so he couldn't blame them for being a bit peckish. He had to step back still and wait to eat for a minute, tilting his head to the side at the giant bite taken by his mate that his kids mimicked.

'Don't mind me...' He smirked and snickered inside, pleased with the little time he had with his aggressive eaters.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_ _I made a mistake in chapter 19 &amp; 21! (It has been fixed) Orochimaru's kids wouldn't be little at all anymore given the time that's passed. You see why I'm just now noticing that mistype. That was my bad lol...I payed attention to the adults to much. This was also suppose to go above this chapter but then everything would've been too obvious...or not. Idk, I'm _paranoid_. _

_And I had a lion king marathon so if Orochimaru seems Zira-ish for very short minute then yeah. Don't worry though, the main characters are not changing, these are just side things that I need to happen lol._


	24. Oh Dear

The joint packs headed off to the pond for a drink after the late morning meal. Their Alpha's surveyed over them with some volunteer help and so the peace was kept. The freshwater wasn't far from the den either and it was definitely closer than the river. It was quite a sight to see so many different shaded pelts all around the giant water source. Little ones ran about, tiring themselves out secretly thanks to their clever parents. Each canine was having a fair time since it had never been done before. Usually they'd go get a drink alone but now with all that's happened, they had to go together.

And it was fun!

So many faces meant so many different conversations and an overwhelming sense of security. It was warming, comforting and peaceful. Every now and then someone would trip into the lake because of the kids running around but it was just laughed at later. No real harm was done and or would be done with their avid leaders around.

"Tobi has question for Uchiha." The wolf spoke up after they'd circled the great pond twice while their assistants went counterclockwise.

"Ask away, and you know you don't have to refer to yourself all the time, right?" Sasuke responded in a friendly manner, not wanting or meaning to insult the canine at all. He just didn't understand the purpose of talking in third person.

"It helps me to remember my name. I was dropped when I was a young one so I tend to forget who I am and what I'm doing most of the time." He carried a different more mature tone when he said that. Almost like he was totally different person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Tobi takes no offense. Now, I...I...I can't remember." He looked down for a moment, trying his hardest to recall what he was going to ask.

The raven Alpha felt responsible for causing such memory loss so he offered up his help to jog it back. "Was it about the pack?"

"Tobi isn't sure…"

"Did you want a drink?" He stopped right there, nodding towards the pond.

"Tobi's sure it wasn't that-Oh!" Tobi saw his son running along the edge with the Uchiha's sons and the other children, including the canines mate. "Tobi wanted to ask if Uchiha's son has feeling for my son?"

Sasuke looked out and over to his oldest that was running alongside the others brightly colored child, smiling away like there was no one else. "I'm not sure...They do get along pretty well."

"Well, Tobi and Hitomi would love it if Sasuke and family would come over for dinner!"

"I really-We'd love to, Tobi." He gave in, seeing the others innocent lunacy. How could he say no? It was just an invitation between two Alphas families. They should have sat down together long ago. He did notice that the wolf didn't mention a mate at all and he didn't dare ask why.

"Tobi is happy!" The dog started their trek back up around the lake, tongue out and tail going crazy as he looked around as if seeing the place for the first time.

The raven just nodded in agreement to the statement, As long as everyone's happy and fed then order should remain intact. He wasn't sure how long they would be staying though since he hadn't seen their Alpha really looking for new grounds. He might have to bring it up at dinner or later would be best. It wasn't that he didn't like them here, it was just that it would get crowded real soon.

When they made it back around, they both paused to hang out with their families that had stopped to get a drink.

"I see we are getting our exercise in for today?" Sasuke smiled teasingly to his mate lapping at the water while Tobi moved on to talk to his own son.

Naruto grunted and ignored the wolf, carrying on with getting hydrated. Running around non-stop with the children was hard work! If it wasn't for the clouds overhead then he would of given up a long time ago.

"Father!...Father," Jirou panted from the adrenaline rush wearing off. "We did f-five laps! I-I was in t-the lead-"

"No you weren't!" Itachi's most overconfident daughter, Katsumi, called out her cousin, water dripping from her muzzle.

"Yes I was!"

"Let's go then!" She took off without waiting on the boy.

"That's not fair-Father!"

The Alpha chuckled and shrugged. "You better go catch her then."

"What? No, Jirou, wait for me!" But the fox was too late. Their middle child was gone like the wind after the girl. His right eye twitched a little and he glared at his mate. "If he falls into the pond, Uchiha…"

"He won't! Calm down, vixen. He's perfectly fine. We 'Uchiha's' are great swimmers."

"Well he's not a full Uchiha, is he?"

Sasuke blinked, caught off in his pride. "You can't swim?"

"I can climb a tree?" Naruto smirked to the raven, convincing the other he truly had no idea. His two kids beside him just laughed at their father's sudden expression of terror.

"Jirou!" The pack leader shouted, sprinting off to get his child, leaving Tobi behind confused.

"You can swim, can't you?" Saboru smiled cunningly up to his papa that returned the look.

"I can. It's not something I prefer doing. But I do worry. Your father on the other hand, doesn't worry enough."

"I think he expects you too, Naruto." Itachi jumped in the conversation, watching the chase every now and then. His mate beside him was playing with their other five girls in the shallow part of the pond.

"I've noticed! Say, where is your oldest daughter?" Naruto asked between intakes of water. The girl usually came around to check up on her cousins

"I haven't seen her lately… I do know something must of happened on the haunt because she's been distant and-Hey! Kakashi, Yoko's trying to make a break for the border again!" He warned the wolf whom acted immediately and brought the disappointed child back from entering the deep end.

"Yoko?" The fox's ear shot up at the playful name.

"Kakashi's idea, dear, not mine. "

~oOOo~

Ibuki was there but not around them. She was off gathering herbs with Tsunade in the forest around, enjoying the view and variety of the place. Many flowers ranging from yellow to green surrounded the trees and other bushes. She'd also get a nice view of the pond and her family at certain angles. Sometimes she'd wander off in her mind back to her supposed foe. Everywhere she looked, she saw green. That dark forest green that resembled an actual color of someones irises.

"If you put that mushroom in your mouth you'll be numb there for a week." The older med-wolf shook her head at the unfocused she-wolf close to plucking the shroom.

"I know that!" She backed away, tail and ears down in embarrassment.

"You mean you knew that? Alright missy, tell me what's wrong." She mumbled, setting choice flowers, berries, mushrooms and ect on a large leaf.

"There's nothin-"

"You know better than to try that with me. Come on, out with it, child."

Ibuki sighed and slowly treaded over to her teacher, ebony casted down. "I think I'm sick."

"Sick as in?"

"I saw this-...I met someone." She corrected herself, knowing the word fox wouldn't exactly go over so well.

"Oh you did? I take it like you him or her since you didn't give me a gender?" Tsunade snickered.

"It's a he!"

"And that's fine! I was just asking..sheesh."

"Well 'he's a...very brave!" The girl stumbled on her words, flustered.

"I'm sure he is!"

"He is! And he's family oriented!"

"Okay, okay Ibuki! You're acting like you zinged with the wolf or something!" She laughed wholeheartedly, thinking it was way too early for such things to be happening. Then again, the last time it was mating season, the girl was a child just like the Alpha's children. The med-wolf looked back to her blushing apprentice and eyed her curiously.

"How do you feel right now?"

"What do you mean?" Ibuki rushed her words out in one breath.

"Do you feel the need to go running?"

"Yes!...Well maybe a for a few minutes!"

"Uhuh, can you think of no one else?" Tsunade abandoned her makeshift plate of plants to observe her student more closely.

"Of course I can! I-"

"Is your heart pounding?"

"A little...Okay, a lot!" The she-wolf freaked and started pacing. "I have this feeling that something is horribly wrong!"

"Well where is he then?"

Ibuki froze and tried to laugh it off. "Never mind! He's fine...I'm sure he's just peachy?"

The med-wolf stared at the fumbling girl that was questioning her own self. These kinds of signs weren't good at all, especially with all the new wolves around. So far everyone had been displaying normal emotions and having typical conversations. No odd scents were going around either. She still couldn't take a chance with it.

"Come on, we have to go see your uncle."

"What?! No, we can't tell him!"

"Ibuki, it's our duty to report-"

"No!" She then ran off from the lecture that wasn't going to go in her favor in the least. The girl knew how the Alpha felt about the white foxes. He wouldn't have bothered to listen to her defense for the boy at all. She couldn't risk it. Sooner or later she'd have to come back and spill everything. Till then, maybe she could find him somehow and convince him to come with her. After all, if they did 'zing' then wouldn't that mean he felt something too? Hopefully he did since he saved her at least.

Tsunade went on anyway, taking the girls leave as a boost to get going. The pack was still around the pond drinking and hanging out all around the place. She spotted the Alpha headed over to his mate with one of their pups in his mouth. She dashed over, concern fueling here speed.

"Here, Jirou, stay with Naruto." Sasuke ordered breathlessly. He now understood what the fox went through everytime he had to chase down their son. The boy had incredible stamina for such a young age.

"Oh you shouldn't have, Sasuke. I just realised that Uzumaki's are 'great' swimmers too, right Saboru?" Naruto grinned to his smallest child that was floating about in the water, spewing a small fountain in response.

The pack leader growled, unamused by his mates little joke but there was something else there. An urge to jump the other canine wasn't odd but it was still a bit..aggressive?

"Sasuke!" Tsunade slid into the wolf's line of vision, urgent written all over her.

"What is it?"

~oOOo~

Orochimaru sat on his haunches, observing his sons strong will against the toxins. He was surprised that the male was lasting so long and or at all. His other offsprings sat off to the left in complete fright at the atrocious tests their own father was performing on their brother. Whenever one tried to speak up on it, they were silenced with snarls, growls and threats.

"Unless one of you wants to take his place then I suggest you bite off your tongue!" He snarled at the recoiling two since his youngest had died from the wound getting infected and because he didn't really try to save him. There was no time for mourning and he frankly didn't care at the moment. 'Pathetic!' The fox shouted in his thoughts, greatly disappointed in his kids cowardice. Unfortunately, the only one with any kind of gall was of course the first born. His most defiant child that refused to yield even if his life depended on it. Oh well, it was too late to go back now.

Takeshi had ingested over half of the plants that were working as designed. They didn't take effect right away so he was just now starting to feel tingly in a bad way. His body felt like it wanted to spaz violently but then it wanted to hurl up his stomach contents and that led to other problems. He fought it off and remained completely still on the outside, shaking only slightly.

"My, my, my...you do have your fathers annoying optimism don't you?"

"I take it that I'm disappointing you still." He managed to wince out, breathing becoming impossible by the minute. As his dad started to circle him, he began to feel dizzy but he didn't dare show it.

"No, I'm actually proud of you for once. You've proved that I am indeed a genius. You're not showing any signs at all! Which could mean you are either immune or dieing awfully slow...Let's pray it's the second. Omaru, Arai, take your brother away to that rock over there and keep watch over him. Do tell me what transpires." The seeker took his leave on that note, heading off to tell Sarutobi of the plausible early breakthrough.

Arai approached her brother first, sorrow in her soul. "Takeshi?"

"I'm fine, sister." He lied, smiling his best.

"No you're not," Omaru walked over, eyes in mourning for the second time today. "You know, if you die here, dad will desecrate your body like he did Rei's!"

"Let him." Takeshi wasn't afraid of death, nor of his dad. This was their so called 'families way of things'. Death was everywhere. If it wasn't after them then it was after their enemy. This was all his generation knew… It didn't seem right at all but what better life was there if they were taught they are so superior?

"No, you're not going to die here! Arai, distraction."

"On it!" She nodded and darted off to the group some distances away.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You've taken care of us all our lives, Takeshi...We're just returning the favor." He nudged his sickly brother along far behind the others back. His sister did her part by drawing attention away from them. They could hear her shouting something that made absolutely no sense but it warranted all eyes and ears.

"Dad won't stand for this!" Takeshi whispered painfully, limping at his kins side.

"What's the worst he can do, honestly?" Omaru chuckled in spite of the minute.

In truth there was nothing their dad could of done that he hadn't already did, or so they thought.

They managed to make it out unnoticed, struggling just to get a little farther. Once on the grass, the oldest dropped to his stomach, vomiting up yellow and icky ooze. The younger fox whimpered at his brothers state and pawed at him to make sure he was still alive. When the canine nodded, he sighed with relief.

"I'm fine here. Go check on Arai! And if dad tries anything-"

"I know. We'll come find you if he does." Omaru nuzzled his brothers head with his ears flattening back, a soft cry following before he left, praying for the best.

Takeshi remained outside alone, getting up slowly and falling back down as he made his way out of danger, throwing up every now and then. He managed to get pretty far out and into a clearing where he started to slip in and out of consciousness.


	25. Trouble in Paradise

_**Authors Note:**_ _I noticed something yesterday from helping my brother with his english homework. - "Hello everyone," Kit said. - Commas have to go there every time when said is there or replied and so on...Apparently. So from now on I will carry on with that new knowledge in mine. If I slip into old habits, sorry! No one ever said anything so I guess it's not a big deal? Just checkin._

* * *

Sasuke was now leading a small group into the forest. They were headed after his niece that had ran off by herself. He'd gotten word from Tsunade that the girl had gone on alone but that wasn't all he'd found out. The hormonal level around the place was going to hit a new height sooner or later. For now everything seemed to be going fine so he didn't have to add that to his plate of growing problems. He awaited the day when he could retire, much earlier than expected. Running around all the time was quite stressing especially when it wasn't for your own benefit but someone elses.

They arrived at the border of their territory, sniffing around for the girl and instead finding another scent. A foreign smell with hints of yucky substance leading it. The group followed the trail, caution and curiosity in every step till they came upon the sickly enemy. Their Alpha made the first approach attempt, observing over the white canine.

"Check our surroundings," he ordered them on the side, nose down to the fox. As the group bustled about, he remained near the creatures side. It's rising and following chest giving away that it was clearly still fighting whatever was wrong with it. He didn't understand why they did this to each other and themselves. Their warfare made no sense. You should be trying to reserve your numbers, not deplete them. He sighed and waited for the fox to give out, wondering why it was here in the first place. Perhaps...

If it lived through whatever it was going through, then he could get some answers later.

"We're taking him with us," the pack leader said to the three.

"Why?! He's not going make it back to camp!" the speaker poked his out from amongst the bushes.

"I say we kill em'." Another came out of a bush on the opposite side.

"I say we kill em' then take him back to camp," the third chimed in from around a tree.

Sasuke simply shrugged, for he didn't mind either of those options but he had to think logically. "If he lives, then we'll get some information out of him. After that, well, we'll see what happens."

The small group shared mixed nods for the circumstances made. They obeyed their leader and helped carry the enemy back to the den area where they left him in the med-wolf's section. The warm welcome was there for them afterwards but not for what they had brought in. Sasuke didn't get a chance to explain right away about what they had in mind for the creature since everyone was shouting again. The Tsuyoi were the worst of the angry mob, screaming and growling amuck. They had every right to be crude and disgruntled. If he hadn't made friends with Tobi then the white fox might have been mauled to death.

The orange swirled wolf helped the raven calm everyone down enough for him to clarify what was going on.

"He's only staying here for us to question him. It's likely that he might die before hand anyway."

The rowdy pack stirred a little at the news.

"What about after you're done with your investigation?" someone asked from the group.

"Can we have him?!" Another wolf inquired in with malicious intentions behind his words. He was a canine from the Tsuyoi crowd that greatly agreed with him. They all wanted payback for their home being taken.

"I and your pack leader have agreed to that, yes. You all may have him to do as you wish afterwards." Sasuke glanced at Tobi next to him whom dipped his head in correspondence.

All the wolve's out for vengeance were now calming down and accepting the terms. They then carried on with their business, leaving their alphas to carry on with their duties. The ravens mate came over soon after, their kids unattended beside him.

"I see the welcome for my kind is still the same," Naruto joked to lighten the mood. His wolf just sighed and shook his head.

"It's a mess really...I guess I hate that I actually agree with them." He chuckled offhandedly.

"Tobi understands packs rage but also see's our downfall in such anger."

"Wow, Tobi. I'm actually proud I made you my commander." Senbei weaseled his way into the conversation and up to his old friend that wavered a bit. He hadn't had time to congratulate the wolf more formally for taking his position and he didn't want it back either. Now he could leave and do as he wished without feeling obliged to something.

"Tobi can give position back if you want-"

"Nah, I'm good. Watching Sasuke run around like a shaved rabbit with a hundred kids is more than enough. Makes me happy I don't do that anymore." he sneered, earning a growl from the one teased.

"So being a complete smooch is way more rewarding than being a leader?" the fox poked back at the rugged gray wolf. Smirking at the scowl he got out of the other canine.

Sasuke chuckled at the feud between the two still. "Relax, both of you."

"I'm relaxed! It's your mate that can't keep his muzzle shut!"

Naruto snapped his jaws at Senbei in a playful manner, taunting him. He stopped when he recieved a look from the raven next to him that was curious about the whereabouts of their children.

"Where are the boys?"

"With your brother. Oh, that reminds me! He wanted me to tell you that Ibuki came back. She's at the den with everyone else."

Sasuke sighed in relief and nodded. "That's good."

"Tobi's curious to why she-wolf ran away. Me thinks it's odd that this fox shows up right after."

"He's right. Where is the snake anyway?" Senbei moved around the three to go in Tsunade's work station.

"Wait, Senbei!" Sasuke followed, unsure of the wolf's intentions. He was accompanied by his mate and friend into the den where the she-wolf was trying to work her magic on their prisoner.

The med-wolf had all kinds of plant like things and other materials beside her that looked plain out unnatural. Her paws were covered in weird blue goo that dripped whenever she lifted them and touched the white foxes stomach. She was doing everything she could to get whatever he'd eaten out but it was too late. The poison or whatever it was was already in his bloodstream and taking his body through all kinds of symptoms. There wasn't much she could do. She did manage to get him to upchuck once but only yellow ick came out. She let out a weary sigh accompanied by a defeat like posture. Her mood only worsened when her ex patient came in.

"No! Out! He's not ready!"

"Calm down, witch." Senbei scoffed, circling the canine on the ground on it's side, recognizing him from earlier. As the others filed in, much to the med-wolfs displeasure, he continued to scope the fox out, revelling in its suffering.

"Get out! All of you! I don't know what he caught and or what he ate! It could be airborne or passive by contact!"

"Well it's too late now if it is." Sasuke spoke up, pissing of the she-wolf more.

"That doesn't make it good, idiot! He's just dying really slowly and I don't know why!"

Naruto could see that frustration going on with her. The wolf did look like a walking mess of plant puke.

"Let's hope he dies a little slower. This is the same fox from earlier," The gray wolf chuckled darkly for a moment, noticing no one had understood what he meant.

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, on the haunt. Ibuki didn't tell you, Uchiha? She saved his pelt." He grunted in disgust.

The raven held the other canine's gaze, trying to detect a lie. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! Ask her!"

"Yes, yes, yes go ask her and get out!" Tsunade ushered them all out of her domain, closing the vines back down over the entrance so she could continue her work in quiet.

"We should talk to her just in case."

"For once I agree with your fox." Senbei smirked as he left the three to themselves, feeling daggers at his back.

"I really don't like him…" Naruto snarled, wanting to bite off the wolf's tail.

"Me either, but he's been right on a few occasions."

"Tobi's sure he want's to help us, but in his own way."

The raven alpha nodded in agreement. "He has an asswhole way of showing it."

~oOOo~

Saboru sat up on a rock in his uncle's den, watching his siblings and cousins run around for the third time today. They all looked so happy as the adults took a brief nap. He didn't feel like resting or running. In fact, any day now he had expected to wake up and be back at his dirt home with his former sensei...The wolf would laugh at his childish dream and claim there was no one but him in his life. He wasn't sure if he'd be sad or not either. He'd been having so much fun, felt so much love and ate so much food that it didn't seem real or it was too real. He went along with it though. Smiling, joking and laughing were now a every minute thing. Even his old classmates were here, shedding light that it was very much real. Then what was this feeling?

"Hey Saboru, you coming down or what?" Ichiro looked up to his little brother, misunderstanding his silence. "You gotta go pee?"

"Or poop?" Netsy came up behind the crimson child, sniffing his tail and making him shy away.

"No, no I'm fine!"

"Then what?" They all questioned at once, quirking their heads in unison like clones.

"I just feel unsettled I guess," He mumbled, bringing his tail up over his face in embarrassment.

"Unsettled about what?" the first born jumped up beside his kin and nudged him.

"Do you want go home?"

"I can go get dad!"

"Get dad for what?" Naruto entered the den, his mate right behind him. Both adults were curious to what was going with all the children surrounded around their youngest.

"Saboru feels unsettled?!" Jirou said aloud, perplexed at the meaning.

"Why is that?" The fox worried, walking over to his bothered son.

"It's nothing, really!"

"He's lying!" Netsy shouted, causing her parents to stir.

"Sshh, I see you guy's worked my brother to death." Sasuke smiled at the couple huddled together in the far back, tails locked around each other.

"We should let them sleep. Come on boys, we're going home." Naruto then motioned his young out, turning around to his whining nieces.

"Can we come too?"

"Please!"

"Well... Sasuke?"

The Alpha looked from his mate to the six wide eyed girls pleading up to him. He groaned and noticed one was missing. "Where's your older sister?"

"She went off somewhere again right after uncle Naruto left."

"I see. Naruto, I have to-"

"I got it." Naruto sighed, knowing the deal. "Just don't forget we have dinner tonight with Tobi. Come on girls." He lead the lasses out, leaving his mate to go on another search for the girl. His boys were happy for the company but now their dad had more bundles to watch. He groaned and walked on home, hearing five different conversations going on amongst the ones beneath him. The youngest of the group was still quiet and the child even stopped moving at one point when they passed by Senbei talking to another wolf.

"Saboru, are you sure you're alright?"

He shrugged and looked away from the far off conversation. He shared a smile halfheartedly up to his dad and nodded. He had forgotten that the wolf was still alive. Like his older cousin, he wasn't to happy about that...or was he? Stuck with confusing thoughts, he headed on home with his family. At first he thought he could catch a break but his cousins proved him wrong.

Even Naruto showed that he was starting to regret his decision. Every twenty minutes or so he had to break up a fight between the boys and girls and or just the girls. Why they were so hyper, he had no idea. He did know that Itachi owed him one later. He laid down for split second and was ambushed. Moving pounds of fur all over his face and head, chewing on his tail and ears.

He wasn't sure if he'd be making it to dinner tonight at all.

~oOOo~

Sasuke followed the girls scent all over the camp grounds. He could tell she was trying to hide her location by crossing over others paths but that didn't deter him. The trail brought him back to the med-wolfs den where he waited outside to the left, listening in on the hushed voices. Their whispering made no sense to him so he stayed hidden.

"But with him?! Of all the canines in the world, Ibuki!" Tsunade whispered, highly astonished. She was just about to put fox out of his misery before her apprentice showed up waving the love card.

"I know, okay! I know...You can't tell my uncle though!" She begged as if her life was on the line. In reality your mate was your life and you'd do anything to protect him and or her. It was their way of things, no matter whose side the other was on.

"I can't tell him?! What is wrong with your family and foxes?!"

"There is nothing wrong with us! I'm just not ready-"

"Well when will you be ready? Come next season? Or when he's dead from whatever he's got or the mauling he's going to die from if he lives?! The older med-wolf laughed in mocking outrage of the situation. It was incredible! Another Uchiha had fallen for their enemy. If it was one of the pack leaders children, she would of understood, but Itachi's child? No, no, no, no! Especially not the one she herself trained.

"I'll just stop them! Give me and him some time! He's going to make it…" Ibuki nestled closer the stagger breathing fox and rested her head on his neck, ignoring the appalled look she was receiving from her superior. The older she-wolf would never understand, for she had the worst luck when it came to zinging, worser than her uncle had.

"I don't get why you're protecting him. His kind is responsible for everything thats happened to us!"

"Are they?"

Tsunade gave up with a growl breaking the hush hush silence. She returned to her plate of medicine, trying to rack her brain over why the girl had to be so damn difficult.


	26. The Children

Sasuke stayed on the outside, knowing he had every right to run in there and interrogate the girl. For personal reasons he didn't do such a thing. Instead, he walked away because he understood how hard it must be for his niece to even admit it. He'd been in the same boat some seasons ago. The circumstances were pretty much equal too in its own way. He wasn't sure how well she knew the fox but he hoped it was enough to plead the sickly canines case. He needed another insight on the matter before he passed to much judgment. He'd also rather confront the girl tomorrow than tonight.

Today had been pretty stressful in itself . Adding a white fox to the turmoil was just a plus. He moped the rest of the way to his little home, smiling when he got inside and saw his vixen playing some odd chasing game with the children.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Naruto skidded to a halt, causing the kids to crash into his back one by one, a brief dust cloud generating. "Did you find her?!"

"Father!" Jirou wriggled his way out of the crying wreck and over to the Alpha where he jumped up and down till he got his late evening hug.

"Hey son, and yeah, I found her."

"Well, what happened?" The fox asked, worried from the dismal way the other had spoken.

"I'll tell you about it later. What are you guys playing?" Sasuke mumbled tiredly, nuzzling his most energetic son with his snout. It wasn't something the kids should hear or have to worry about.

"Oh, dad said we could stay up late if we caught him." The first born climbed out above the dog pile just to be knocked back down by said dad's tail.

"I told them no such thing!"

"Uhuh, well we should get the girls back to their parents for dinner." He chuckled over the whimpering and off the wall complaining from his nieces that gathered around.

"We just got here though?"

"I don't want to eat dear again."

"I likes the mouses!" Netsy shouted above her sisters, tongue out and tail blazing in excitement. She disregarded their quizzical stares for her outburst and kept on with her merriment.

Naruto shook his head, getting his own young together to groom them for their dinner plans. "We all have to eat whatever they catch. If it's the same as the other night then oh well. Be grateful it's something."

"He's right, now come on before my brother wakes up."

"Can I go?" Saboru peeked around the fox, nervous for the answer. He just needed to talk with his father a minute or so. Since the parent was also the Alpha then he should be able to help him with his problems more, hopefully.

"Sure, if it's okay with Naruto?" Sasuke's ebony orbs switched towards his mate whom nodded.

"He can go. He's the only one of our boys that doesn't look like a porcupine."

"I don't look like a porcupine..." The first born pouted as he was ushered over by his pa's paw to receive his lickings that would do nothing to flatten his prickly pelt in between his ears.

"I agree. Naruto's just clearly jealous because his fur is fem-"

"Erhm, my fur is what?" The fox snapped his head at the raven, a grin twitching and showing off fangs.

"If you'd stop clearing your throat, then maybe I could tell you." He smirked at the other, daring him to call out his sarcastic remark.

"...Take Saboru and go."

The children weren't sure what was going on from the looks the adults were sharing. They didn't have to think long on it before the pack leader led the group of seven out, counting his smallest child at his side. His mate stayed back at the den, seething to himself and straightening up their kids. It didn't take them long to drop off his nieces since they didn't live to far. Their parents were awake and about preparing for their return.

Sasuke didn't make small talk with them because he had a higher calling to tend to first. He could tell something was wrong with his son just because of how quiet he was. None of his children were ever that quiet or so still.

"Whats bothering you, Saboru?"

"Hm?" He'd been fighting with himself as they trekked forth and now back. He was trying to find the courage to get this lump out of his throat. It was as if he couldn't utter a word till his father addressed him.

"What's wrong? Are you not happy?" The pack leader went ahead and got on with it since their private time was going to be short.

"No, no! I'm happy! It's just that...Am I..wrong?" Saboru looked down, ears alert for an oncoming response or peculiar sounds from the wolf beside him.

"Wrong for what?"

"For not wanting to go back to my other life?"

Sasuke stopped their stride, hearing a different question within that one. "You don't like it here?"

"I do! I just...never mind!" He shook his head, thinking what a stupid idea it was to even bring it up. Of course he liked it here but it wasn't necessarily about that.

The older wolf surveyed over his youngest, starting to get an idea of where this was going. "Okay, then did you like it there too?"

"Will I be judged for my honesty?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then...Well I liked certain aspects, not all of it." He glanced up, receiving a nod and went on, "The other kids were always nice and annoying sometimes! The adults were okay too. I even lo-liked Senbei! Liked, like for a while till all this... Now I hate him so much, but then again, he did teach me everything that I know, including things that I shouldn't know." Saboru fumbled, catching himself running his mouth, revealing way more than he even understood. He didn't know how to word his distress so he had just spouted whatever was coming to mind.

Sasuke furrowed, picking out pieces he understood and attempting to put them together to make a complete puzzle with what he got. "Are you trying to tell me that you're worried you're not like us?"

He looked up to his father and shrugged, replying, "More or less...I keep waiting to wake up. I've only been here for about a day and half now and it seems so surreal. I-I'm afraid to go to sleep just in case this isn't..." He trailed off, eyes casted away.

"Likewise."

"What? Why?" Saboru peered at the wolf, looking for signs of mockery in his voice or expression. He never believed Alpha's could be scared of anything because they were leaders. They were the ones that had to hold it together when everyone else fell apart.

He smiled with warmth to his child, staring back at curious baby blue that resembled his mates look precisely. "Well for instance, you weren't here two seasons ago. I was told you were dead and I had to believe that for so long until the first night you spent with us. When I woke up early and saw you were still there, I came to except that I wasn't insane after all."

"But you're still afraid?"

"Everyday of my life, because I never and will never know what'll truly happen the next day. I worry for you, your brothers and even Naruto sometimes." The Alpha couldn't help but chuckle at the aghast face his son made at the mention of the fox in such a careless manner. "We have a love-hate relationship. I'll explain when you're older!"

Saboru sighed and simpered, accepting the answer. "Fine…I guess. Can I stay up tonight? Just for a little while."

"Sure, I'll even stay up with you. We need to get going though before your dad freaks out and bites my head off." Sasuke nudged the kid along, starting back up their walk home.

They'd been out talking only for a little while now but it was still late. The sun was down and the moon was trying to make an appearance in the clouded sky. The few remaining wolves that were outside, were now heading in when the heveans above darkened. It was also dinner time which was basically leftover time.

"Where have you two been?" Naruto skeptically eyed the duo returning. His two boys beside him sat on their haunches, prepped and stone still because their papa refused to let them ruin his work. He'd tamed their bristled pelt to a slicked back fancier type.

"What did you to our sons?!" The alpha blinked in horror at his dolled up boys, glad he didn't leave Saboru to suffer the same fate if it was possible since the boy's fur was already glossy and fine. Still, his other two looked very prissy and uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? They're gentle-wolves!" The fox smiled, tail swishing at the his 'work'.

"Gentle-what?! They look fake! And there is nothing all that gentle about wolves!"

The poor souls on their dad's right, nodded and pleaded with their puppy dog eyes for freedom.

"Fix them!"

"Oh, fine! Come here, kids." He quickly ruffled their young's hair, laughing inside at his mates furry. He'd only done it to get a rouse out of the canine for the sly comment the wolf had made earlier. "You know this was a joke right?"

Sasuke grumbled something coyly before heading over to help. His third born followed behind him, snickering at his siblings peculiar appearance. Sorting them back to their spiky style was easy. All they had to do was mess with their fur and roll them around a bit which was more fun that it should have been.

"Again!" Ichiro giggled on his back with his brother, ready for their fourth go along the floor. Their parents were passing them back and forth, getting a cackle out of it themselves at how easy it was to roll them.

"No, that's enough. We'll come back later and play." Sasuke shook his head, helping the boy's back up on their paws. He was sure the Tsuyoi Alpha was wondering where they were by now.

"He's right. We need to go see your boyfriend, remember?" The fox teased their oldest whom shied away behind the pack leader.

"Leave him alone, vixen. Let's go."

"Sure, sure wolfy." He grinned, planning to do the exact opposite.

The family soon left their den with the fox tailing at the back, tormenting his first born. It got so bad that the child had to beg his father to interfere.

"Father, make him stop, please!" They were nearing his friends home and he'd all but die if his dad carried on in there.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned out, getting a smidge bit annoyed.

"Okay, I'll stop!"

"Good." He heard the fox cough something obscured sarcastically so he shot a look back at him. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing, you're hearing things. I didn't say nothin' about you being a kill joy. What's that? I don't know." Naruto mumbled rapidly, crystals darting around innocently.

"Why do I even bother." The Alpha rolled his eyes, smiling anyway. He liked his mates little comments sometimes. Their kids found it amusing as well judging by their chuckling.

Tobi soon came outside upon hearing the voices. "Tobi welcomes Sasuke and family! Come in, come in! Hitomi has set up everything." He escorted his new friends inside where his son was sitting near entrance all ecstatic.

"Hi!" He greeted loudly, smiling and waving a paw to everyone passing by.

"This is awfully nice of you, Tobi." Sasuke spoke up over the fox's snide comment about the wolf being a show off. The dining center of the place was set up a little overboard. There was an oval spot of meat stacked in the middle for anyone to grab a slice and chow down.

"Tobi thanks you." He smiled, settling down with his son and the guests.

Everyone dug in like the animals they were, chatting every now and then. Muzzles were soaked and cleaned by their parents or themselves. Things carried on like a normal dinner party till the real conversation took place with side ones going on.

"Tobi wanted to ask you about our living situation." He conversed with the raven, glancing off every now and then to their two boys in deep conversation.

"What about it?" Sasuke, caught by surprise, choked for a split second. He hoped he hadn't given any wrong signals lately to lead to this. His mate shifted at the random topic as well.

"Tobi doesn't want you to think that this will become a permanent thing. We already have a place in mind. But Tobi needs time to secure it."

"That's completely understandable, right Naruto?" He turned to the other for backup.

Naruto nodded in the moment, saying, "Totally, please take as long as you like!" He grinned when the wolf flashed an incredulous look his way. His mate shouldn't have brought him in it at the last the second.

"Thank you!" Hitomi beamed, sitting awfully close to the fox's precious son, turning to nuzzle against said boy whom blushed.

Now it was the raven's turn to look smug. He relished in his vixen's rising temper, laughing inside at the twitchy eye movement and all other irritated actions that followed. He didn't understand why the canine was having a problem with their kids' little friend now.

"Tobi shares son's gratitude, but we can't stay. It'll only take tomorrows noon to check it over and mark everything. Clan should be out of your fur by the evening," The wolf boasted, not seeing his child's sudden saddened mood.

"Do you mind if I ask where you're all going?" Sasuke asked, curious to the new boundaries that would have to be set.

"It's far down south east. Tobi and clan are actually planning to move to a different mountain after we get settled there."

Ichiro gagged on his piece of meat, swallowing too fast at the dreadful news. He got a pat on the back from his middle brother that cleared the chunk out. He then looked towards his friend whom displayed the same emotion he was feeling. It was completely unfair that the adults just made decisions without their kids in consideration. His dad was definitely thrilled about it all.

"That's inspiring! How far?"

"Ha-ha! What my mate meant to say was, why?" The raven bit down, refraining from snarling at his outspoken partner.

Naruto scoffed at the undermining from his wolf before he saw his sons dismal pose. He felt at fault for this somehow so he got up and circled around to comfort the child.

"Tobi thinks it best because of the foreign threat. It'll be safer for the young." He followed the fox's movements to the little ones.

"You're running away?" The Uchiha never thought he'd ever hear those words come out of his mouth about the Tsuyoi clan.

"Tobi doesn't see it that wa-"

"Well you are!"

All eyes switched to the scarlet child that had clearly inherited the fox's forthright mouth as well, Saboru.


	27. In The Night

_**Author's Note: **__Hey, sorry about the lack of updating. I had to take the algebra part of my compass test so all I've got is numbers in my head._

* * *

"You're running scared like prey!" Saboru, lost in the escalating moment, made his disappointment known to all living souls within. It wasn't right that the Tsuyoi Alpha was sneaking away from a fight. They had taught him day after day that fleeing was cowardice and a downright disgrace, nor was it a good battle strategy against an enemy with no boundaries.

"Saboru, if he wants to leave, that is his choice." Sasuke kept an even sound, not showing any sign of real controversy with his son's outburst for he partially agreed. If they stayed together then the odds of an attack from their enemy was less likely . But it still wasn't his place to make them stay or even suggest. He awaited the other pack leaders response, observing how well he took the accusation.

"Tobi understands Miyako's anger," He addressed the child by his former name, adding, "and agrees. This isn't something we're use to doing but it's what is safe for us."

"Please call him Saboru. And are you sure you'll be safe on another mountain? Do you even know what's over there?" The fox questioned, hoping the canine had at least considered that there could be more of their foe in other places. If his kids hadn't cared so much then he would of never asked.

He shook his head, fur shifting with him. "Tobi is sorry, but no, we haven't scoped it out yet. It's just an option if we get the chance."

"You're still running." The child mumbled, looking off to the right, peeved.

"He's not running away. If anything, he's doing what's best for his pack, right Tobi?" Uchiha played his paw that time, glancing to the unsure Tsuyoi Alpha.

"I don't want to go, papa," Hitomi uttered the obvious,

That set Tobi in an odd position. He knew his son had a thing for his former enemies kid, which was part of the reason he wanted to leave as soon as possible. The two getting together just wouldn't work with how everything was between their clans. He couldn't ignore the plea in his child's eyes though. He then relieved a sigh and said, "Can Tobi have a talk with Sasuke, just outside for a sec.

The raven in question nodded, getting up off his hind and flashing a smile to his mate while on the way out.

Naruto didn't get the reason for that simper till seconds later. Somehow his wolf was going to fix this so he didn't have to worry. He'd tell his kids that but he was too into the conversation they were all having as if he wasn't present.

"This isn't fair!" Jirou pouted, thinking about all the kids that would end up leaving.

"It never is." The second born chimed in, ears flat.

"We could always hide you, Hitomi," Ichiro whispered, disregarding his dad's censuring look, showing that he could clearly hear them. He didn't care, for he really wanted his new friend to stay by any means. They had more in common with each other than he did with his siblings.

"You four will do no such thing! Have some faith in your fathers," The fox insisted, eyeing down the children that grumbled, opposing the idea. He could see then that they were going to get rowdy real soon. It was way past their bedtime after all. He glimpsed over to the den exit, wondering how his mate was going to handle this and praying he'd make it quick.

~oOOo~

"What Tobi really wanted to ask was what you thought about us moving away?" The starting conversation had been typical questioning about their day and such. He casted his eyes up to the moon surrounded by darkening blue and twinkling white. It was chilly out so there was a breeze that passed over their pelts every now and then. The cold was calming and lifting, given the state of things.

"It'll be quieter around here, if that's what you mean?" Sasuke chuckled, seeing a cracked smile in the other canine.

"Um, no. Tobi wants to know what you would do in this situation?"

"Me? Well, I'd rather be surrounded by familiar faces than foreign, especially during a threat." He shrugged informally as if it was just his personal opinion rather than a hint. The last thing he wanted was to come off as overly suggestive.

"I see." Tobi didn't refer to himself that time. He was in deep thought, considering that belief as well as some of his own. He got what the raven was trying to say. A foreign face had the possibility of being friendly and unfriendly rather than just friendly like a common face. It was risk he could either take or not. One thing he knew he didn't want to do was stay here too long.

"I am inclined to warn you that it'll be that time again in a couple of days, according to my med wolf that is." Sasuke sighed, exhausted already just by mentioning it. The week would be stressful if the Tsuyoi did stay that long. They wouldn't be able to keep anyone in control.

"Tobi noticed that clan has been getting close to yours lately but didn't think anything of it." He'd originally thought they were just behaving themselves accordingly given the circumstances. It hadn't dawned on him that it could be something more. They definitely needed to leave then.

"We've only spent a day together so I didn't think much of it either. It's not something we should add to our exhaustion tonight." The raven yawned, stretching front paws out. "Tomorrow we'll talk more, fair?"

Tobi dipped his head, glad he wasn't the only one feeling the strain of today. He was new to this and too old for it. Each were in their nighth season so come the next, it would be someone else's burden. On a side note, there was plenty of time to work on a successor till then. They headed back inside, sharing a brief goodnight amongst each other without further explanation to their families on what they had decided.

The Uchiha Alpha and his bunch, walked on home afterwards with their kids asleep on their backs and sprawled out. He had their youngest while the fox carried their other two boys that were mad at him since he didn't tell them in detail about the talk he had with Tobi. There wasn't much to say because there was no confirmation on anything besides conversing tomorrow. The only one that didn't seem to hate his lacking results was his smallest child whom he guessed was going to pester him about it tonight.

"So tomorrow, will you be convincing them to stay or...?" Naruto asked quietly, keeping a slow pace so their young wouldn't roll off. He could see the wolf was contemplating about something by the way he kept looking down and never up.

"You know you still sound like you want them to go." He poked fun at his mates constant flip-flopping, smirking.

The fox rolled his eyes, responding with, "I didn't know Ichiro's little crush was that serious, okay! You wolves are easily lovestruck."

"That's not such a bad thing, vixen." Sasuke chuckled,finding it amusing how his mate considered their interest not such a feat to obtain. Or maybe he just liked teasing Naruto to no end. "Usually our first pick is right anyway."

"If you say so, wolfy." He yawned, entering their home.

Within their den, the kids were laid down in the far back where they slept with their parents huddled around them, shielding them from the cold. The Alpha remained awake to keep an eye out for his scarlet child to arise. Time passed on and the little body did not stir. He kept his son close just in case, taking the quiet atmosphere as a chance to think on other things more clearly. He came to the conclusion that come sunrise, he had allot to do. Jaded, he soon fell asleep himself, laying his snout near his mate's.

~oOOo~

"You shouldn't have tested on your own child in the first place, Seeker!" Sarutobi berated his finicky pupil, pacing around the deep ground fire pit they had going to keep warm.

"You didn't really try to stop me, oh supreme one! Besides, it's not like anyone else would of offered up their worthless carcass willingly." Orochimaru snickered, relaxing around the flames, starting to get vexed with the older canines shadow that kept passing by and obscuring the bright beauty.

"Your tests have gotten out of hand as usual! And no one is ever willing because it rarely ever works. I don't think you notice, do you?!" They had found out later on in the day about Takeshi's escape from the help of his siblings. A search party had been sent but they returned empty by nightfall. This was bad in all sense of the word. He didn't fault the fox's kin for helping their brother out, but their dad sure did. It got to that point where he had to step in and take his students last two youths away.

"Answer me that, Seeker!" He demanded again, patience thinning.

The paler fox smiled, fangs shining and amber glinting. "My tests have always been leveled. I even made a new breakthrough with the water bane so I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do! That fellow you sent up here to plant the Uchiha child! You poisoned him so he'd return faster as well as 'insurance' if he was caught!"

"Wow, I thought you liked that touch." He stifled a snicker, carrying on with, "It did come in handy after all when he did get caught because, well, you misjudged Senbei's return time." When he licked his paw carelessly, that seemed to agitate his teacher. He showed his negligence even more by cleaning his other paw.

"Don't try and pin this on me! I didn't tell you to poison him!" The Supreme One snarled, halting his treading for a sec before moving again.

"Yes you did! My, have you forgotten that quickly? " Orochimaru strived to deceive, acting affronted. "You know thats a sign of madness."

"What madness?" He grumbled, not in the mood for his apprentices mind games.

Seeker got up to sit on his haunches in a coyly sophisticated manner, opening his mouth only to be shut down before he could begin.

"Silence! I'm not going mad here, you are! Just because you didn't like Jiraiya, it doesn't mean you should take it out on your young. I was wrong to trust either of you with this! Both of you have somehow managed to fail the mos-"

He toned Sarutobi out right then. He was not a failure… A compulsive visionary perhaps, but failure? No. That word had no place near any kind of reference to him. By all means, his mate was a failure and so were their children. Now that he thought about it, everyone that lacked his intellect stature was a failure, including his teacher. He'd give the old fox props for getting him this far and showing him how faith was a downright joke and curse for the simple minded. It was a weakness that needed to be eradicated from their family way like allot of other things.

As his superior continued to scold, that inferno behind him in the earth was looking terribly hungry for something more lively than wood. He glanced from the ramblin canine to the flaming ditch, wondering how long it would take and who would care. After all, they did lose a lot of foxes' in their leaders fruitless endeavour. He tilted his head to the side, tuning the elder back in.

"Seeker, Seeker! Are you even bothering to listen?! What if your son betrays us?" He shouted, fur on edge, paranoia rising. There was the possibility that the wolves wouldn't believe Takeshi, but, there was also that 0.5 percent chance that they would. He didn't see why his student didn't agonize over this earnest problem, especially since the potion maker's son was involved.

Orochimaru shrugged, eyeing the burning crater again. "He won't. Unless they have a miracle on their side, he should be dead by now." He slowly glanced back to the Supreme one and said, "And even if he did tell them, it wouldn't matter."

"And why's that?!" Sarutobi asked perplexed and irritated.

Seeker stared at his friend, paws itching to push the washed up dog into the burning hollow. What good would that do if there were parts of their family that still considered his mentor as the boss? He sneered instead, rolling those slitted amber. There are better ways to decommission a has been. He just had to muster up some patience, new allies and something else a little more effective without gathering suspicion.

"I'm sorry, Supreme one. I was thinking that Kyuubi would see us through the rest if he really cared." He bowed his head out of false respect.

"That's strange of you to even bring him up, but I suppose you're right. Our fate rests with him now." The elder sighed, hearing a very curt snicker that could've been a trick of the mind. "Seeker?"

"Yes, sir?" Orochimaru sat up right. A puzzled look played on his features perfectly as his tail twitched this way and that to highlight his forged sense of awe.

"Nothing, nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Do you have a headache? I have something for that," He spoke sincerely, showing no other motive.

"I'm afraid I might." The Supreme one brought a forepaw to his skull, massaging what he could.

"I have something for that, if you want it," Seeker said in a laid-back manner, grinning inside when the offer was accepted. He then strutted off through the dark, dodging around and over sleeping members to where his homestead was within a rock. He'd grown accustomed to the dirt surroundings and rocky terrain. It gave him a nice shelter and wider space for him to store all his concoctions. He headed to a specific pile of large mushrooms that had their stalks cut off. The cap acted like a bowl while the gills were partially removed to give a small hold. A few shrooms were filled with liquid of various color, having the consistency of water.

He picked the normal colored blue one, careful not to let the substance touch his muzzle in any kind of way as he carried it out and back over to his teacher. The makeshift bowl was sat down before the elder, surprised for a fleeting minute when Sarutobi just drank away without asking what is was first. Once again, too much faith was foolish.

"Thank you, Seeker." He licked his dampened choppers, not at all skeptical about what he just took in since it tasted like water. "It didn't taste as awful as your other remedies."

"I told you I made a breakthrough," Seeker muttered under his breath, smiling before saying aloud, "Goodnight." He swiftly turned away from his mentor and in for the night, his plans all set in motion.


	28. Three's A Crowd

_**~Morning**__: Continuing from the White Foxes ~_

Orochimaru sat at the head of the large gathering around their former leader that had not risen from his slumber. Since he was the only med-type their, his word of pronounced 'Death' was valid to those that didn't know him. That said, his remaining children ran off in a flash with no doubt in their hearts that their father had done the unspeakable. But who would believe them? They weren't medics, nor did they hold any rank like he did. The Seeker knew this and grinned as they scampered away, keeping back anyone from chasing after them. "Let them go."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would they run away at a time like this?!"

"This is a bad omen…"

"Are we cursed?!"

More and more erratic questions arose. It was exactly what the seeker wanted and needed. With this fear of the unknown to come, came concern, doubt, and terror. A lovely virus it makes in a broken primitive family. He savored this moment, knowing he was the vaccine, their cure from their animalistic ways to a new life consisting of a more logical approach.

"My friends, my family, please settle around." He ushered them in, taking his stand above them all where he knew he should have been a long, long time ago. Of course he couldn't just force his ideals upon them now no matter how daft they were. He needed to rehabilitate them from the ground up by starting them off with something they could easily swallow.

"We shouldn't dwell on this horrible tragedy that has befallen us as if it is new. Instead, we should look at it from a different view. Our...god, Kyuubi, has deemed our Supreme one, as he was, unfit to lead us. It is simple as that." A wave of murmurs without a fuss let him know to go on and test the thin line more.

"In fact, nearly all of our leaders have fallen, except for me."

"Yeah, psh, like that's not odd." A random vixen scoffed, earning all slits upon herself. She coward as the group moved from around her, leaving her out in the open. Having an opinion be damned and the spotlight now an enemy. It was then that she and many others learned what would happen to all that question or defied Orochimaru's rule from then on.

"Odd? There is nothing odd but your response, which I find very interesting." He made his way through the group to her cowering form, emotions vacant. "Hold her down."

A vast majority obeyed without question since he was the last ranking official alive Like ants they were, no will of their own developed for the unlucky ones. Thus, her squirming body was pinned to the earth by her brethren as the Seeker sat before her.

"What are you all doing?! Get off me!"

"Oh hush and relax. We are simply going to do a little experiment to find out why your tongue utters such things." And so his experiments found a new means of success with mindless drones assisting in the crimes. Now all he had to do was secure a location for a more proper practice and clear the threat.

~oOOo~

Naruto stared at the den opening where his mate had gone due to a commotion rising from outside. He himself had stayed behind with the sleeping children, ears alert to the voices and eyes on point to the many wolves dashing past. Something was going on but he had no idea what it was. Had the white fox finally died? Did someone runaway? Whatever the cause may be, it wasn't an attack. He could do nothing but wait and worry, encircling the children for warmth. The moment he did that, his wolf returned with a confused and troubled aura about himself alongside his brother in law.

"Naruto, you need to come with me right now."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" The fox stayed put, head tilted.

"Just come. Itachi will watch the children." Sasuke showed his urgency with his abrupt leave.

"Itachi?"

"You need to get out there, child...It's a mess." The older wolf took his place near the kids, shaking his head.

Naruto sighed, gearing up for the whatever was to come. He parted from the den, following his mate's scent along the ground till he no longer had to and couldn't. He'd suddenly bumped into a mob. A raging batch of furious adults at the center of the area. What they surrounded, he had no idea for he was quite smaller than them. He weaved and wiggled his way through the crowd to the center to see the problem. There his mate rested on his haunches next to Tobi and in front them were two young white foxes that were so close together they might as well have been conjoined twins.

"Sasuke?"

The wolf's ears twitched at the new sound and he turned slightly to his vixen, nodding him over without a word.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, assuming the pair must have been caught spying or worst. He didn't get an instant or direct response, nor was he sure why. It could be that his mate couldn't hear him over the majority or maybe he was silently pissed off about something. Either or, he wanted to know.

"Our patrol found them. Apparently they want to talk to you."

That said it all. His wolf was definitely upset at the personal request. It must have been made public because he now understood the looks he was getting. Who could blame them? They were his kin whether he liked it or not and that made his loyalty questionable. He did hope that his mate still held faith in him at least. With a drop of his ears, he approached the quivering duo whom appeared to relax from his presence.

"What do you want?" He didn't bother to whisper for that would've made it worst. Those around hushed on down to listen, wanting to hear every single word exchanged.

"Y-You're Naruto, right?" Omaru spoke up shakily, his sister staying put and silent by his side.

He nodded once and curt.

"Thank, Kyuubi. We need your help."

Immediately the wolves nearly lost their order if it weren't for their Alphas. Some were just stunned at the mention of Kyuubi by their enemy. For Sasuke, he didn't like any of it. He chose to respond for his fox, deciding the matter was now his to deal with alone.

"No." His simple reply was followed by his move forward to make it clear. "He and no one here will be aiding you in any way."

"I can decide for myself!" Naruto grumbled, perturbed by the sudden dominance that wasn't necessary.

"Clearly, and we saw how long that took. Please return to the children." He demanded more than asked with no look spared to the fox's scowl. He was trying to save his mates image, though in a last minute kind of rushed way. Apologies would be made later.

"I am not a den nurse!"

"Then what are you?"

Naruto bit back, for he did walk into that one. It still doesn't make it right for the raven to treat him like this all of a sudden. But arguing wouldn't work out for either of them right now, so he mumbled a curse that only his mate could make out as 'Asswhole' before he took off, jumping into the crowd and disappearing from sight.

Sasuke pushed his regret aside and didn't let it show. What he did let out was anger at the pair for forcing him to act this way. "Any further requests you have, I suggest you bury them."

Arai looked to her brother, sensing he was about to say something smart. He could never hold his tongue against higher authority unless it was their dad. She decided to act, stepping forward with her head lowered. Unfamiliar with their ways, she recalled a stereotype and so rolled on her back to show submission. "We mean no harm."

"What on earth are you doing, sister?!" Her brother panicked, embarrassed for them both as the wolves around them laughed.

"Trying not to get us killed."

"You're not a wolf so please stop," Sasuke said inmonotone. Her foolish act didn't make him laugh like the others. Besides his poor sense of humor, he was easily annoyed. Tobi was having a chuckle behind him though.

The vixen rolled over to her stomach and tried her speech instead. "We don't mean any harm...really."

"Of course you don't. If you did, you'd be dead by now."

The Alphas words sunk in and alerted them to the cracking ice they were trekking across.

"Then you must-"

"We don't have to do anything. In fact, I see no reason this conversation should even continue, do you Tobi?" Sasuke brought his twitchy friend in on the action.

"Not at all." His loathing for the white foxes overpowered his memory to refer to himself.

"Please, hear us out." Omaru tried this time, dipping his head. "Our dad is planning something awful."

"And your dad would be?"

"Orochimaru."

The name went around like a bird toss, each wolf passed it on till eventually even Naruto caught it. To most of the pack, his name meant absolutely nothing. To the Uchiha Alpha and his mate , it meant more than they could ever understand.

"What is he planning?"

"I can't tell you that unless we are protected till next week."

An uproar commenced, something the older white fox had expected. so he did not cower like his sister did.

"After you eventually tell me, you'll be of no use. Why delay?" Sasuke half smirked, impressed by the failed reaction it had on the teen.

"Anything's better than facing our dad."

"Hn, so be it-" He didn't even get to finish. The pack voiced their outrage, screaming once again in his ear, making his blood boil to that whistling point where he let out fierce growl that brought back the silence like it never left. He heard a snicker from Tobi so he shot a look back at the Alpha who stilled instantly, twitching a bit.

"As...I was saying. They are not to be touched. That is, till tomorrow if they don't cough up their little secret-"

"That's not fair!"

"Are we supposed to care? Remember where you are." Sasuke spared them no more of his time and handed them over to the Tsuyoi Alpha whom would be in charge of securing them in a location for the time being. He wondered if they honestly thought he'd give them a week, or if they knew about the other sick fox he was housing. If so, he took that time go ahead and check on the canine to see if he had made it through the night or not.

~oOOo~

"So whose Orochimaru?" Itachi asked from his resting place with the children. His own young were still asleep with their father as it was too early in the morning.

"Huh? I told you I don't know," Naruto lied for the third time, deep in his constant pacing. '_What did that snake do now?' _He pondered and pondered why those teens were so afraid of their own dad. Granted, the Seeker wasn't the best parent in the world but….well, there is no but.

"Then why are you still making circles? You also went from raging about my brother, to dead silence."

"Well I forgave him!"

"Naruto." He chuckled. "That was terrible."

The fox huffed and caved, knowing the raven was never going to let this go. "Fine, Orochimaru was one of my teachers. He has a cruel sense of humor, sly and bat-shit insane with something his calls 'tests'. His beliefs are not the normal of my kind. "

"I see...Well he sounds like a confusing, unsavory character so why don't we just leave it at that?"

"Ah, thank you." Naruto let out a breath of relief, catching sound of the children stirring. "I just hope he hasn't done what I think he's done."

~oOOo~

"Tsunade, where are they?" Sasuke asked with receding patience, ebony scanning the fidgety med-wolf that looked like she was about to sickly fox they had been housing was now gone, including his niece. She'd given him an array of insignificant responses, toying with his patience. "I will not ask again."

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Tsunade grunted, distracting herself with herbs to avoid her Alpha's unwavering gaze, hoping he'd just guess, not knowing he already knew. And he didn't plan on bringing it up right now for various reasons.

"I don't have time for this. Two more of them are here."

"Two more of them? Them as in the white foxes?"

"Yes…" He sighed, exhausted with the day though it hadn't even begun yet.

"You can't catch a break can you? How's Naruto feeling about this?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke gave it away by his break in eye contact.

"What did you do, Uchiha?"

"Nothing?"

"You are both horrific liars." She picked up a leaf and set it aside, piling plants on.

"As are you. Where are they?!"

"For the hundredth time, I can't tell you!"

"Then find her and bring her and _him _directly to me, understood?" He wasn't going to let this go on any longer, but he didn't have time to go looking for the she-wolf either.

"Alright, alright! Now get out."

~oOOo~

Naruto chuckled outside the med-wolf's den at the argument going on between his mate and the feisty medic. He'd tracked his wolf down to ask him about an early breakfast since the pups were waking up from the commotion. He'd heard voices upon arriving so he had waited, grinning when the peeved raven finally came outside.

"Is everything alright wolfy?"

"Why aren't you with the children...vixen?" Sasuke treading past, hoping the fox could take the hint that he was in no mood to argue.

"Because they are waking up, genius. All this ruckus has reached everyone's dens. So what's your almighty plan for food?" He caught up, head held high in an attempt to match his mates stride.

"I'll take care of it."

"And?"

"And what?" The Alpha stopped in his tracks and looked around, completely zoned out of the conversation having spotted something white in trees to their left from his peripheral vision .

"Erhm, don't you have anything that you want to say?"

"No, why?" He snapped his head to left at the rustle of bushes, eyeing past the wolves that blocked his view only temporarily.

"Are you serious?"

"...Hm?"

"Don't you think you owe me something?" Naruto stepped before the raven, blocking the others sight, movements earnest. "Sasuke! Hello? Anyone home-"

"Naruto, I can't see-"

"Hey, Uchiha!" Senbei came sprinting over, rudely stepping in the fox's way. "You have a meeting to attend."

"What?" He stretched to look around the larger wolf this time.

"Their leader is here. He's not alone either. "

It was then that Sasuke understood he wasn't seeing things after all. To his far right, a crowd with livid voices marched on into the woods, battle mode kicking in. He moved without haste, the two talkers behind him rivaled his pace. In his thoughts he contemplated counter attacks even though war hadn't even started yet. A surprise came when he finally reached the front where Tobi posed at the ready. Across the clearing sat Orochimaru with his pack behind him.


	29. Do you believe it?

"Greetings, howlers!" Orochimaru shouted from across the grassy clearing. His family stood behind him, mixed within the underbrush. They were just as confused as the wolves were at that moment. When he'd told them they were going to pay the brutes a visit, they didn't didn't think he was serious about it. He promised them nothing would happen, but the wolves were positioning themselves in a way that might signal otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" The Uchiha Alpha couldn't help the irritation that stuck out in his voice upon asking such a simple question, nor did he regret it. Seeing the white foxes on his turf brought on nothing but loathing in not just him but in every wolf present, plus a single red fox. Soon his mate took to his side, equally vexed but calm outside. They both had a gut feeling that Orochimaru wouldn't pull something so foolish as this without a plan in motion. Whatever that plan was, Naruto didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Sasuke, we should leave. " He found that that came out as more of a plea than a suggestion.

Orochimaru's slits ventured over to the little traitor after hearing such poorly uttered words. "Naruto?! My, my you've grown into quite the runaway! Are you still a little sultress as well?"

"Bite me, you putrid snake!" Naruto snapped, stifling back a snarl.

"And catch whatever disease you could of picked up from your repulsive procreation with them? No, thank you."

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" Sasuke spoke up before his mate could retort.

The fox backed down momentarily before he acted on his impulses to tear the white serpent to shreds.

"Well we were scouting out the area of course. You see, we lost two other traitors but you can have them since you're housing." He simpered, stretching out his front paws and yawning casually.

Suddenly a snow pelt fox sprouted out from the far left of the two groups, running out into the middle of the clearing to it's rightful side. She then eased to a stop near her new leader and whispered something that made his ears twitch. The wolves, being riled by this, decided to show it by growling unsynced.

"Oh relax, howlers. She's my scout." With a nod from the Seeker, she departed back into the crowd of her family.

"Scout all you want. You can't have our land without a fight."

"Very true, Uchiha. I can't have your land without some conflict right now. Later would be a much more promising date though. As for the now, the land is worthless to me. I trust you to take care of it for me. But judging by how you left no guards behind at your home, I won't put too much faith in you."

Sasuke kept emotion vacant off his face though he was panicking inside. He looked around, seeing nearly every adult out there on the field. With the Tsuyoi Alpha on his left, he calmly said, "Tobi."

"Tobi has it!" The swirly wolf then gathered a large group and headed back to camp with haste.

"There was no need to do that Uchiha. We don't plan on attacking today or at any sooner date from today." Orochimaru's tailed swished back and forth in a careless manner as he had spoken those very words.

"Liar." Naruto let the snarl out this time.

"I suppose you would know when I'm lying, Naruto? From teacher to former student? "

"Enough! What do you want?!" Sasuke barked, his voice echoing. The puppy games with his mate were getting tiresomely old by this point.

"Major improvement on your vocals, Uchiha," Seeker complemented, intrigued only briefly before continuing with, "I want a truce."

"Bullshit," Senbei uttered what most of the wolves were thinking.

"Senbei?" He cocked his head slightly to the left, slits zooming in on the rough image of the late Tsuyoi Alpha. "You're still alive? That's...unfortunate. I was sure the bears had gotten you."

"That was you!" Senbei bared his fangs, growling loud enough to feel the vibration in himself. His fur prickled and his body tensed as he inched forward only to be cut off by the raven wolf.

"Not now!" Sasuke matched the others volume instinctively. He held his ground in a defensive pose more than aggressive to get the point across that this wasn't the time.

"He sent those beasts after me and my son!"

"Your son?!" He unconsciously shifted to an aggressive posture in an instant.

"You know what I meant!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Orochimaru chuckled in actual amusement. "Should I come back another time?"

"No. We'll talk about this later." He replied, making sure Senbei understood they were indeed going to have a discussion. His attention then returned back to the white fox after the larger wolf huffed and puffed his way back to the group. "Why do you want a truce all of a sudden?"

"For future purposes. You stay on your side and we stay on ours."

"To what date?" Sasuke asked, walking back to his mate and catching the fleeting smirk on the Seeker's face that stirred up a storm of worry in the pit of his stomach.

"Till winter."

Confusion ignited first through the wolf clans. It was then followed by fear which of course leads to anger. Their voices filled the air to the brim with outrage. Winter was no problem for the wolves on the mountain. The fact their enemy would be that season's theme, is a major problem. Their eyesight is keen, but their foe was still new to them entirely.

"I take it foxes don't hibernate?" The raven whispered over the angry crowd to the red fox, half joking and half hoping that he was wrong.

"Really, Sasuke?" Naruto scoffed, glancing up at the wolf. "I hope you don't."

"Didn't hurt to ask." He mumbled, sighing afterwards.

"Do we have a deal?! Or do you all not know what winter is?!" Orochimaru shouted, tickling only himself. To him, it was mostly satisfying to watch the wolves freak out. His family on the other hand, all wanted to leave for one key reason.

Sasuke's ears perked up at the snide comment. He then chuckled sarcastically, stepping out from his pack and on to the center. They silenced in different sections once they saw this single break in rank. The wolf's fox quickly followed, puzzled by the other's sudden actions.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked in a hushed tone, worried that his mate must've lost his temper.

"Meeting him halfway." He kept going, voice leveled unlike the red canine. He was more focused on the trespassers, noticing their numbers for the first time.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"So we are in an agreement then?" The Seeker beamed, hearing his old students outburst. He then flicked his tail for one of his pack members to follow him down.

Sasuke nodded, stopping to allow the white fox to make his small trek over. He then tended to his mate's whining against his decision and said, "What choice do we have?"

"Fight them if you're so determined to stay!" Naruto urged quietly, "Look at how many of you there are to them!"

"And you're not bothered by that? Where's Sarutobi and Jiraiya? Or were there always this few? " The raven grumbled lowly, glimpsing around at the uninhabited areas around the deceivingly small white canine group.

"Oh…" Naruto swallowed hard, adjusting closer to his mate. He looked around as well, pondering on where the rest of the family was. There wasn't much to think on since he was sure the wolf was right. The others had to be somewhere.

"Till winter it is?" Orochimaru surprised the two that were peering everywhere but at him.

"Why winter?" Sasuke focused back, saying, "I see no other reason than a tactical advantage for you."

"You can continue to see whatever you want, Uchiha." Orochimaru cooed, leaning a little too close to the wolf. "But do you believe it?"

Naruto swiftly slipped in between them and gnashed his jaws at his former teacher that was overstepping major boundaries. "I believe you'll be 'seeking' your eyes if you try that again."

He chortled at this, calmly stepping back. "Amazing... It's a shame Jiraiya isn't here to see how tamed you are now. "

"What?" The fox blinked, caught off by such an empty statement.

The raven joined in the conversation, wanting to get back on topic though he appreciated his mates defensive lash out. "So I'm right? You plan on attacking us come winter."

Orochimaru slowly switched his gaze to the Uchiha Alpha, visage deadpan. "That's your theory? A winter attack when food is scarce for both of us now confined to territories? I almost thought you were clever for a minute."

"You haven't said I'm wrong so I beg to differ."

Naruto searched the family of snowy canines during the two's share of witts. He was beginning to fear the worst. It was becoming more and more suspicious as Sarutobi and Jiraiya failed to showed up, especially the Supreme one himself.

"Where are they?" He found himself speaking up during their conversation he'd toned out of.

Seeker ignored the prodding red fox and kept his eyes locked on the raven. "Do we have a truce or not?"

"What?! Hold on-"

"For what, Naruto?" Sasuke waited impatiently. He'd gotten all he needed to know by now and saw no need to further the conversation.

Naruto looked away, thinking critically. He knew explaining it to the wolf wouldn't make sense, and the snake likely wouldn't answer if he asked him. An idea popped into his head some seconds later. He acted on it, setting his sights on the other white fox that had followed Orochimaru down. "Where is Sarutobi?"

"He has-"

"Don't answer that,"said Orochimaru in a relaxed abrupt fashion.

"Why?! You did something to him didn't you?!"

"The conspiracy theories here are high!" The Seeker laughed an unpleasant cackle. "I'll tell you what, since you care so much for some reason, I'll answer one question with the utmost truth."

Sasuke watched his mate on the verge of exploding and thus decided then what was most important though he didn't like it one bit. "Okay-"

"Ah, but Naruto can't be here." He through in that little hitch that didn't sit well with the canine outed.

"That's not fair!"

"Calm down, wolf pet! I'm sending my tag along back as well."

"That's hardly fair still!"

"Do you want to know or not, Naruto?" Sasuke groaned, anxious to get this over with.

"I do, but-!"

"Then give us a minute. I have what I need to know so I promise I'll ask him about them."

Naruto bit back, head low. Inside he wrestled with himself over whether he wanted to know bad enough to leave his mate alone to whisper with the serpent. The truth would help the situation a lot more than the wolf knew. At the same time it could be a waste of time. Eventually a sigh slipped out and he nodded curtly before departing. As he left, the other white fox marched on back to his side as well.

When they were out of earshot, Orochimaru muttered jeeringly, "And here I thought he cared about you. I can't imagine how it must feel knowing he's willing to risk battle secrets for simple whereabouts for ones that want you all dead."

"Where are they, Seeker?" Sasuke held the other's gaze, keeping a straight face. He could see clearly through the other's mind games now, but that last statement got to him a little.

"Is that what you really want to know?" He grinned slyly, tail swishing around playfully.

"You hadn't planned on answering anything else or you wouldn't have sent him away."

"Clever wolf."

"Where are they?"

"Still so rude though. No thank you? I rarely compliment howlers."

"I obviously don't do familiarities well with enemies." The raven rolled his eyes, tail flicking only once.

"To bad. As for the Supreme one and the Sage, you should have no problem. Dead enemies don't care too much how you speak to them." He then licked his right paw casually.

"I'm going to assume you had something to do with that."

"Say please and I'll give you a hint."

Sasuke just stared at the deranged canine and decided he considered Toby and Senbei more sane. "...Truce it is. I'll be seeing you come winter."

"Oh fine. Truce!" Orochimaru shouted for all to hear, trotting slowly around the wolf once. "So how do we seal this? Sniff? Spit? Bite?"

The Uchiha Alpha simply sidestepped when the fox got to close again for comfort. "We just say truce actually. No form of any contact needed."

"Hm, fair enough. Till winter, Uchiha." He dipped his head, swiftly turning away afterwards.

"Till winter." Sasuke left with no gesture given, not seeing the point.

They returned to their respected packs on either side, turning back to spot each other only when they'd reached their group. The white foxes were the first to go when their leader flicked his tail in an odd slanted 'S' formation. All of the wolves watched their enemy disappear back into the underbrush. Deciding to play it safe before returning back to den, the Uchiha Alpha had four groups of scouts cover the area to make sure their foes had left. He took a few more seconds to explain to the remaining ones of his plan to tell all about the truce when everyone returned. It was a fair move to save himself from having to repeat later.

One the way back to den area, he and his mate shared some words ahead of the group.

"So what did he say?" Naruto asked, head low again but ears up and listening.

Sasuke couldn't ignore the twinge in his chest from hearing that question. Of all the things to ask about at a time like this, he didn't want to hear that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes? I'm your mate for crying out loud. I should know about the truce now not later."

"What?" He had heard correctly. He just wanted to hear it again.

"The truce? Or naw?" That was priority one in the fox's list of things to know. He didn't get why his mate looked so relieved about that.

The raven chuckled and nodded. "Their territory starts at the river fall that's drops into ours. From there they have all the land back up to the Tsuyoi territory."

"River fall?" Naruto teased the word choice. "You mean waterfall, wolfy? I didn't know there was one up there."

"Me either. I don't believe there is one."

"Then what about our territory?"

Sasuke nodded to the back where they'd come from. "From the clearing to the den."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes-"

"That's nothing! We're practically box-"

"Keep your voice down!" He strongly advised, not wanting to start an uproar before they even made it home.

"Why should he?" Senbei caught up to the two, barging in the middle.

"Not now, Senbei."

"I'm going to assume you messed up again, Uchiha. "

"Say's the brute that nearly started a war!"

"Say's the one fox that started it all."

Sasuke would've stopped their bickering, but if it kept his mate focused on something else then so be it. He endured their contest for the loudest muzzle in all the mountain till they reached the den area. Once there, he crowned his mate the winner.

"Naruto, congratulations. "

The fox paused in mid argument, curious about the other's announcement. "What?"

"Nothing. Senbei, if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you and Tobi. Could you go get him?" He received a lazy nod from the larger canine before it took off.

"Hey, you're going to start now? Sasuke?" When Naruto didn't get a response, he opened his muzzle to ask again but was cut off by a sudden lick on the snout from the wolf.

"Go check on the boy's for me." He left his mate to over think that whole moment like he knew he would, giving him time to take care of a few things.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _About the days Saboru spent there, I realised I had went back and literally counted them as days without thinking logically that it can't possibly work like that. I also found some other things that didn't flow right. A rewrite is extremely needed but I can't right now, lol. I have to finish this up and then fix it on the sidelines. _


End file.
